Magical Twins
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Lily couldn't take it anymore to see her youngest son being treated so badly. She decided enough was enough and flees the wizarding world with young Harry. There she meet an old friend and discovered something from her parents rather shocking to say the least.
1. Prologue (rewrite)

**Me: Noticed a few mistakes here and there so I'm planning to rewrite this story as well.**

**Summary: Lily couldn't take it anymore to see her youngest son being treated so badly. She decided enough was enough and flees the wizarding world with young Harry. There she meet an old friend and discovered something from her parents rather shocking to say the least**

**Bashing: James Potter, Sirius Black (a bit), the Weasley's (except the twins) and Dumbledore**

**I don't own Harry Potter as all credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

-1985-

"James, I've had it up to here! Why can't you treat Harry the same way as Alex?!" snapped Lily Potter nee Evans while holding onto her sobbing 5 year old son.

James Potter looked at his youngest son with disgrace.

"You heard what Dumbledore said Lily! Voldemort may be gone for now but someday that bastard will return! Alex is the one from the prophecy and is marked the Boy-Who-Lived after defending him!"

Lily shook her head while having tears running down her eyes.

"You've changed James…where is that wonderful man I fell in love with? Where is that wonderful Father who showed so much love to his both children?"

"Lily," said James softly as he step closer to his wife.

Lily step back, "You played with both boys along with Sirius and Remus but ever since that Halloween night, you neglected your second son and only paid attention to Alex."

"Please Lily, you must understand that Alex is special," stated James before frowning. "Merlin, that brat has not shown any accidently magic while Alex started at the age two!"

Lily widens her eyes as she couldn't believe that James called Harry, a brat. She shook her head before looking over to James firmly.

"Are you positive that it is Alex? Ever think that it could have been Harry? Whenever Alex does his 'accidently magic', Harry is with him."

"Well it could be possible that Alex was showing that brat amazing he did," said James.

Lily sighs sadly before holding onto her youngest son. She turned around before looking back to her uncaring husband that she once loved.

"I'm sorry James but…I'm tired of this. I'm going to feed Harry something before putting him to his afternoon nap."

James scratched his head, "Um sure, whatever. I'm going to see if Alex is awake yet. When you are done with the brat, meet us outside as I was planning to take Alex a little joy ride on the broom."

Lily didn't say anything and waited until her husband walked away from her. She leaned over to Harry's ear, "Not too worry sweetie. You will not suffer any more of this even…even if it means we have to disappear from the Wizarding world – together. I promise."

-Evans' Residence, 9:30 pm-

Rose Evans nee Patel was finishing up cleaning up from dinner when she heard a knock from the front door. She had a confuse look on her face before drying her hands and walked over to opened the door.

"Now who would be knocking around this hour?"

Rose grabbed the knob and opened the front door to find her youngest daughter, Lily and her grandson, Harry at the entrance.

"Oh Lily dear, what are you doing here this late at night honey?"

"Can…Can I come in Mom?" asked Lily softly.

Rose frowned a bit before nodding and stepped aside to let her daughter come in. That's when she noticed the dried up tears on her cheeks and her puffy red eyes.

"Something happen, I know it. I'll go make some tea while you put Harry to sleep in the guest room or your old room."

Lily slowly nodded before grabbing her bag and walked up the stairs. She placed her youngest son onto her old room and placed the half sleeping child onto her bed.

She waited not too long for Harry to fall asleep before slowly leaving her room and walked over to the kitchen where her mother had just finished making the tea.

Both women took a seat at the table where Rose handed her a cup of tea.

"Now dear, tell me what happen? Why are you crying? Where is your family?"

Lily bite her lip before taking a deep breath and slowly started explaining to her mother of what had been happening for the past four years.

"I-I couldn't stay there anymore Mom so I left him. I couldn't stand to see Harry being mistreated and neglected while Alex was being treated like a god. I-I know it was wrong for me to left my other son but what else could I have possibly do? James would have had Aurors after me if I did."

Rose sighs before holding onto her daughter's hand, "What you did was a tough chose but necessary. Let's discuss this with your Father in the morning."

Lily nodded before the two headed off to bed.

-Playground, few days later-

Lily was reading her book before looking up to see her son playing at the swing set with a blond boy sitting next to him. The redhead witch smiled warmly to finally see her youngest son be happy for the longest time.

She sighs heavily before leaning over to the bench she was sitting at and recalling what her father told her not too long ago.

"_That low life, selfish man! How dare he treat my youngest grandson like that! I'm glad that you dump him Lily as in the beginning I never trusted him!"_

"_Harold dear please, calm down!"_

"_Oh I will when I get my hands on that so called pureblood bastard! Lily dear, you can stay here as long as you like and forget that low life bastard."_

Lily sighs before closing her book and got up from the bench she was sitting at. She was walking over to the swing set to get her youngest son as it was getting close for dinner.

She was about to call him out when she spotted someone that she never thought that she will see again.

"S-Severus?"

The man that was dress in black clothes turned around before having a pale look on his face.

"L-Lily?! W-What are you doing here? I-I mean, hello."

Lily smiled a bit before giggling, "Same old Sev. And to answer your question, I'm staying over at my parents for a while with my youngest son, Harry."

"I-I see," said Severus before frowning. "Where are Potter and the other twin, Alex?"

Lily's smile slowly turned to a frown before looking down at the ground.

"James…He…He changed the day when Voldemort attack Godric Hallow. Albus and James believe that is was Alex that vanished Voldemort while protecting Harry who James believes that he is a squib. James completely ignores Harry and calls him names while giving his full attention to Alex."

Severus sighs and pinched his nose before shaking his head.

"Potter's stupidity continues to grow. How's Harry fairing all of this?"

"You don't have to worry about him Severus as he is like a little mini me," replied Lily happily. "He loves to help my Dad whenever he can while he helps my Mom on the kitchen or at the garden."

Severus chuckles lightly, "Harry must have gotten more of your genes rather than Potter's."

"Not that I want to be cruel but I'm glad as well," said Lily before getting hugged by her youngest son. "Harry dear, are you ready to – oh! Who's this? A new friend?"

Harry nodded, "Yes Mommy! This is Draco."

"Hi Harry's Mommy!" greeted Draco before walking over to Severus. "Uncle Sev, look I found me a new friend to play with!"

"I can see that Dragon and glad that you did," said Severus happily before hearing Lily giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Sev," replied Lily. "I just…didn't know that you were an Uncle. Is he from your Mother's side?"

"No, Draco is my Godson," replied Severus. "His Father and I were friends during his time in Hogwarts before he graduated so he named me his Godfather when Draco was born."

"Oh I see," said Lily before noticing something familiar about the young boy. "You know, he looks awfully alike Lucius Malfoy. Is he his son?"

"Right as usual, Lily," said Severus. "Lucius is currently is in Azkaban for being a Death Eater while his Mother, Narcissa Malfoy is in a magical coma from an unknown spell when the Aurors attacked their manor, three years ago. As Draco's Godfather, the guardianship was handed over to me until his parents are dim worthy to raise the boy."

"Poor Draco," said Lily as she looked down to see the two boys play around their legs. "I just hope that Lucius doesn't mind Draco having Harry as a friend when he is released from prison."

"By then, Draco will be in his mid-teens and if Lucius will be sane as well," said Severus before frowning. "It's a completely different story for Narcissa as the Healers don't know when she will ever wake up."

"So they will be complete strangers to Draco's view when he ever meets them," said Lily before looking at her watch. "Oh my, is that the time! Come on Harry before Grandma scolds us for being late for dinner."

Harry frowns before grabbing hold onto Draco's hand.

"Can't they come with us Mommy? Grandma always makes a lot of food."

"I don't know," murmured Lily before smiling. "Well what do you say Sev? Would you and Draco like to come over and eat with us at my parent's place? Just like old times."

Severus thought for a moment before looking over to see that his godson has not let go of Harry's hand. He sighs before nodding his head.

"I believe is possible and I do miss your Mother's cooking, what do you think Draco?"

Draco smiled happily, "Oh yes please!"

-Evans' Residents-

"Oh Severus, it's wonderful to see you again," said Rose happily before giving a hug to Severus. She let go before noticing the young blond child, "And who is this young man?"

"It's a pleasure seeing you as well Mrs. Evans," said Severus before placing his hand over to his Draco's head. "And this is my Godson, Draco Malfoy."

"Hello Mrs. Evans," greeted Draco, politely.

"Aw what gentleman but please call me Grandma, Draco," said Rose before placing her hands on her hips. "And Severus if I recall, I gave you permission to call me 'Mom' when your Mother died."

"Um well…y-yes you did," stuttered Severus while Draco giggled.

"Grandma Rose, can Draco and I play a bit before we eat?" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry dear," replied Rose.

Harry grinned happily before grabbing hold onto Draco's hand and guided him upstairs to his room.

"Well then let's go you two," said Rose as she grabbed hold onto Lily and Severus' hands. "Harold will be coming soon and I need my two special helpers to get dinner ready."

Lily and Severus blushed a bit as they recall the times when they are younger and would help out in the kitchen when Severus was invited to eat dinner with them. Sometimes Eileen, Severus' mother would come along as well.

It didn't take long for Harold to come home before having to get Harry and Draco for dinner.

Lily set up a little table for the two young boys while the rest of them were to eat at the kitchen table. Harold was happy to see Severus again and started asking questions about what he has been doing after graduating Hogwarts.

Severus told Harold that he got his Mastery of Potions at a young age and was planning to open his own potion Apothecary when he was recruited to be a spy during the first war in the Wizarding world.

"That must have been a dangerous job to do Severus," said Harold. "I'm glad to know that you are alright and unharmed."

"Yes, I was glad as well," said Severus before sighing. "But I was close getting the Dark Mark that the followers of Riddle's have."

Lily widens her eyes, "Albus never mention that you were almost marked! How did you manage to dodge being marked?"

"The day that Riddle attack Godric Hallow was the day I was supposed to be marked," replied Severus.

Rose and Harold sigh in relief while Lily was grateful that her friend wouldn't have to bare the faint Dark Mark on his left arm.

After dinner, Severus and Draco were about to leave but Draco thought otherwise.

"Uncle Sev, I don't want to leave," said Draco sadly. "Can't we stay just for a bit longer?"

Severus was about to protest when Rose interrupted.

"I have plenty of room for you and Draco if you like to stay, I don't mind really. You can have the guest room while Harold can bring down a sleeping bag for Draco to use…unless of course if Harry wants to use one as well."

"Yay, it's almost like camping!" said Harry happily.

"Camping?" wondered Draco.

"It's a lot of fun Draco! You should come next time when Grandpa takes me," said Harry happily.

Draco's eyes brighten before looking over to his godfather.

"Oh please Uncle Sev! Just one night! Can't we stay for just one night, please?"

Severus pinched his nose before sighing in defeat.

"Alright, it looks like I have been out voted. Plus…I don't want to see Draco being lonely and sad again. There are no children around Draco's age where I live and it is not the best neighborhood for young children either."

Rose clapped her hands, "Wonderful! Harold, would you mind getting the sleeping bags that are stored up at the attic for the boys?"

"Of course my dear," replied Harold before looking over to the young children. "Oh boys, would you mind helping an old man finding two sleeping bags? If you do, you get a nice reward."

Harry's eyes brighten, "Oh! Is it Ice Cream, Grandpa? I like chocolate! Can it be chocolate?"

"Chocolate Ice Cream?" said Draco before looking around. "Where is it?"

Harold laughed, "You'll get it once you help me find those sleeping bags."

"Come on Draco the attic is this way!" said Harry before dashing upstairs. Draco grinned before following his friend to the attic.

Harold and Severus shook their head while Rose and Lily giggled.

Not an hour passed when Rose, Lily and Severus heard Harold shouting from the attic. All of them race upstairs and went up to the attic to find Harold on the ground and the children were surrounded by a while light.

"Harry!" shouted Lily as she dashed to her son.

"Lily wait!" said Severus as he went after her.

When both got close enough, the white light went straight to them as well.

It only passed a few seconds when the white light dim down and Lily and Severus were on their knees while the children were lying on the floor, out cold.

"Harry!" said Lily. She got up and went over to her son as Severus went over to his godson.

Rose and Harold shook of their shock before running over to them.

"Lily dear are you – wait a minute! Did Harry have that strand of blond hair before?" wondered Rose as she glanced at her grandson.

Lily looked at her son and sure enough there was a strand of blond hair on his right side.

"It's not just Harry, Draco has a strand of black hair," said Severus as he pointed to his godson's hair on the left side.

"What happen and what was that white light?" wondered Lily.

Harold sighs, "I think I know…who can explain to you much better. Please forgive me for not tell you this sooner Lily."

"What do you mean Dad?" asked Lily.

"I have a brother who lives in Salem," said Harold. "He is a Professional Healer and a Charms Professor in Salem University."

"Charms Professor and a Healer?" asked Lily in confused.

"It's best if he tells you his story," said Harold. "I will owl him to see when both of you can visit him."

"Ok but explain why you never mention I have a wizarding Uncle before," said Lily.

Harold nodded, "Of course. For the time being, place the boys to your room while I continue finding the sleeping bags."

Lily and Severus nodded before Severus handed Draco to Lily.

"Let me help out your Father while you put the boys to your room."

"Thank you Sev," said Lily before leaving the attic.

Once the sleeping bags were found and the children were put to sleep inside them, Harold revealed to his daughter about his family heritage.

Lily and Severus found out that the Evans was from America but not only that, the Evans bloodline was a pureblood wizarding family.

Within the week, Lily and Severus were heading to Salem with the boys.

-Salem Airport-

"Ah you must be Lily no doubt and the youngest Potion Master Severus Snape, pleasure to meet you," greeted Mathew Evans. He had brown and faint grey hair and light green eyes.

Lily smiled, "Now I know where I got my green eyes from. Hello Uncle Mathew."

"Please call me Uncle Matt, come now my wife should be done with lunch and I bet that all of you are hungry from that long trip," said Mathew as he took out a portkey.

The portkey took them out of the town where there stood an old Victorian Manor that was three stories tall and was a few arcs long. On the left of the Manor was a garden that was long as a football field.

At the entrance, there was a woman with long blond hair and had light blue eyes. She smiled warmly to them.

"About time you made it, hello I'm Serenity Evans nee Malfoy."

Lily and Severus widen their eyes.

"Malfoy?!"

"I see so you know my cousin from Britain," said Serenity before sighing. "Come inside, the children can play in the living room with Sally, our granddaughter while we talk."

-Mathew's Study Room-

"Now explain to me what happen," started Mathew.

"Well," said Lily as she explained to her uncle what had happen a few days ago.

When she finished, she looked over to see her uncle was thinking about something before getting up and walked over the bookshelf. He looked over before getting out a rather large and somewhat worn out book.

Mathew opened the book and placed it in front of them.

"The spell you are looking at is an ancient and old ritual that was performed back around in the mid-1500s. It was used when muggleborns were found alone with no protection from the witch hunters."

"The adopted child would gain a feature from their adopted parent though their magic stays the same. Mostly the child's hair and eyes features are changed."

"To think there is such a spell," said Lily in awe.

"So are you telling us that Draco and Harry perform this ancient ritual?" asked Severus.

Mathew nodded, "Correct."

Lily frowns, "But that can't be. Draco and Harry didn't gain anything from either of Lucius or James' eyes and hair color."

"That's because Draco and Harry performed the twin version of the ritual," said Serenity. "When the ritual is completed, the adopted child will be like their adopted parents but when it involves twins, its different story."

"Instead of getting their adopted parents features, they get each other's," said Mathew.

"So that would explain why Harry has the blond strand of hair and having green-grey eyes," said Lily.

"While Draco has the black strand of hair and having grey-green eyes," said Severus.

"That's right," said Serenity. "There could be more changes but they are still young so we can look at it in another time."

Lily and Severus nodded before the Potion Master noticed the muggle computer.

"Master Evans, how can you have a muggle technology so close to magic? Wouldn't it cause the electricity to exploded?" wondered Severus. "Not to mention, I noticed in the airport that there are both muggle and wizarding methods to travel around here."

Lily frowns, "You know, I noticed that as well. I thought it was around Salem that the witch trails started."

Mathew laughed, "Now that you can thank of our own ancestors."

Lily and Severus gave out a confuse look on their faces.

"What do you mean our ancestors Uncle Matt?" asked Lily.

"From your muggle education, in 1692 Salem did not give the welcome wagon to the wizards and witches as they were viewed as the devil's servants. Around the 1800s, two people changed all of that and their names were none other Noel Evans and Jackson Snape," started Mathew.

Lily and Severus had a shock look on their faces.

"My Father's bloodline was a wizard?" said Severus in disbelief.

Mathew widen his eyes, "You are telling me that your Father didn't tell you that his bloodline original came from America and were a pureblood wizards, Master Snape?"

"Y-Yes," stuttered Severus. "Everyone thought that my Father was a muggle."

"Not sure why," said Mathew before frowning. "Your forefathers should have registered your surname in the society of the pureblood wizarding family. Strange."

"It could be possible that the British Ministry removes pureblood surnames when their heir is a squib," suggested Serenity. "There is not much pureblood family in Britain, correct Severus?"

Severus nodded, "That is correct. There are only a few that are considered raw purebloods."

"I wonder where your Father's side lost their magic, Sev," wondered Lily.

"I'm not sure," replied Severus before looking over to Mathew. "What did my ancestor and Lily's do to change Salem point of view of magic?"

"Noel and Jackson worked together and helped healed the muggles whenever they would get sick or if they were injured, free of charge," replied Mathew.

"It was there that the community of Salem, slowly had second thought about magic and the supposed 'terrors' that the children were saying about evil witches getting them at night or making them do 'horrible' things to each other," said Serenity.

"I did question about those trails of Salem," said Lily before frowning. "How can those children accused all of those people that they knew for quite some time? And yet they sentence so many innocent people."

"Fear, Lily," replied Mathew. "They did something unthinkable and feared if the adults found out, they will be cast out of their community as unholy to God."

"That would make sense," murmured Severus.

"If only Britain had done the same thing," said Lily.

Mathew chuckled, "The day when Ministry British accept muggles and squibs is the day when British purebloods accept muggleborns into their community."

Lily and Severus laughed a bit.

"It was around 1921 where the community of Salem accepted witches and wizards base on what they saw from the Evans' and Snape's," said Serenity.

"Afterwards the two of them and a few other American wizards started to form a school to teach young children that were born with magic," said Mathew before smiling. "They named the school, Salem Academy Institute for Wizards and Witches."

"Children are accepted at the age of eight," said Serenity.

"Why that young age?" wondered Lily.

"Most children will start their accidently magic around age of five to six as their magic core starts to set in," replied Serenity. "The Academy places the children base on their magic cores as some have an average level while some have a high level ones."

"I have noticed that when I attended in Hogwarts," said Lily. "Everyone was quite shocked how strong my magic was even though, at the time, I was thought to be a muggleborn."

"Most of the time, muggleborns magic are supposed to be stronger than purebloods as its fresh magic," explained Serenity before winking. "But overseas purebloods are so stubborn to admit about that small detail."

Mathew snorted, "Stubborn? I say they are downright dunderheads. Look at the British pureblood tree. All of them are basically related to one and the other as they marry distance cousin to another just to keep their 'pureness' still raw."

"Which will lead to many illnesses," said Serenity before frowning. "I am so glad that my Great-Grandfather escaped from that kind of society."

"About that," said Lily. "How are you related to the Malfoy's in Britain?"

"Oh right," said Serenity. "You see my Great-Great-Grandmother married a Malfoy and had two male heirs. One of them was my Great-Grandfather who wanted to explore beyond Britain so he traveled through a ship before landing here in Salem. He met my Great-Grandmother who was a halfblood and fell in love with her."

"They married but when my Great-Granddad informed his parents, they didn't want to do anything with him. In their point of view, he disgraced the Malfoy name by marrying a filthy halfblood and was soon disowned and lost contacted from them since then."

Lily gasped while Severus nodded his head.

"That does sound what a Malfoy would do. I remember the times when Lucius invited me one time to his manor and his Father…let's just say he didn't show any hospitality when I was there."

"British dunderheads," murmured Serenity before gasping. "Dear! They need to know about the marriage contract!"

"Oh that's right, thanks for reminding me," said Mathew.

"Marriage contract?" asked Lily.

"Yes, you see the Evan's and the Snape's were very good friends and thought it would be good idea for their families to form a family together," said Mathew happily. "They formed a marriage contract a few centuries ago upon when the right children from both sides were born."

"Usually the Evan's and the Snape's will have male heirs but never the opposite," said Serenity.

"So that would mean," said Lily.

"The contract falls upon you two if you wish to activate the contract that is," said Mathew.

Lily widens her eyes while Severus was blushing.

Serenity giggled before grabbing hold onto her husband and guided him out of the room. She smiled over to them, "We'll give you two some privacy to talk about it. Call Sophie, our house elf to show you where the kitchen is at as we will be there. I do believe the children are hungry."

Once the door closed, Lily looked over to her best friend where she can see that his cheeks were slightly red and was a bit tensed.

The two stayed quiet for quite some time before Severus broke the silence.

"I…I would like to tell you that – that I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you at the park when we were little."

Lily stared at her nervous best friend before giving him a warm smile.

"Sev, I must admit but I had a crush on you during the end of our 4th year but…the incident that happen in our 5th year…"

"Please Lily, forgive me! I didn't mean to say that foul word to you, honest!" said Severus. "The pressure I was getting from my housemates and Potter with his bloody gang got to me! I took out my anger at you instead at Potter on that fateful day! Please, I beg of you, forgive me!"

Lily shook her head before grabbing hold onto her dear friend's hand.

"Oh Sev, I should be the one to be asking for your forgiveness. I casted you aside and treated you like trash but I should have seen it though your point of view. I foolishly believed about you turning into a dark wizard but in fact, you were alone and calling out for me."

"Lily," murmured Severus softly.

"I forgive you," said Lily as she held onto Severus' hand. "Fate put us together for a reason Sev and now I know why. Do you want to marry a foolish Gryffindor?"

Severus sat there, speechless before giving out a warm smile for the first time, after who knows how long.

"You are not foolish. You are strong and brave…I was the one that was foolish, Lily."

Lily giggled, "Foolish but with good traits. Your ambition to protect those who needs to be protected are strong and the cunning you used during the First War was used for good, not evil. You are the greatest man I have ever meet Sev."

"Thank you Lily," murmured Severus, softly.

Lily got up and dragged Severus out from her uncle's study. She called forth the house elf and told her to take them to the kitchen.

"Come let's inform my Uncle about this Sev."

Severus nodded and let his future fiancé drag him out as they followed the small house elf to the kitchen where they found them eating their lunches.

**-Break Line-**

**Me: Chapter one done, Chapter two is up next!**


	2. The Reunion (rewrite)

**Me: Chapter 2 rewrite!**

**Summary: Lily couldn't take it anymore to see her youngest son being treated so badly. She decided enough was enough and flees the wizarding world with young Harry. There she meet an old friend and discovered something from her parents rather shocking to say the least.**

**Pairings: Harry X Sora (OC), Draco X Lizzie (OC), Sally (OC) X Neville**

**Bashing: James Potter, Sirius Black (a bit), the Weasley's (except the twins) and Dumbledore**

**I don't own Harry Potter as all credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

-Salem Academy, Training Grounds, 1994-

"Mr. Snape! I want to see you shot those fireballs faster at the targets!"

Harry sighs, "Yes sir!"

Harrison Severus Snape, the youngest son of Potion Master Severus Snape and Healer Lily Snape nee Evans. He had shoulder length black hair with a strand of blond hair on his right and green-grey eyes.

Harry was in his elemental training lesson for over two hours now.

"Good, that's all for now Mr. Snape but don't slack off as you have an exam next month, understood?!"

"Yes Coach Brown," said Harry, tiredly, before heading back to the locker room. He removed his gym clothes and placed them to the laundry basket before taking a quick shower.

As he came out of the shower, he spotted his twin by his locker.

Harry walked over by his twin as his locker was right by his. He gave a smile to his twin, "So how was your training, Draco?"

Draco Harold Snape, the oldest son of Severus and Lily Snape nee Evans smirked at his younger brother. He had short blond hair with a strand of black hair on his left and grey-green eyes.

"It was pretty good but I still haven't got the hang of making an ice barrier," replied Draco before closing his locker. He was wearing a silk white shirt under his greyish light sweater, light grey tie, dark blue jeans and white and black shoes.

"You don't say," said Harry before sighing. "I swear I believe that Brown is trying to kill me with these ridiculous training. I wonder how Dan handles him."

"Not sure, maybe you can ask him later," replied Draco before frowning. "Besides, you need the training as the incoming exam for the upper years is around the corner."

"Don't remind me," murmured Harry as he closed his locker. He was wearing a light grey jacket and underneath was a simple white t-shirt where the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, crimson and slight baggy pants and brown shoes.

"Come on, it's not like you are going to fail," stated Draco before snorting. "You had the highest score last year if I recall."

"So did you," stated Harry before sighing. "It's kind of hard to keep my Fire element in control as it is quite an unstable element then the others."

"I guess but it depends if it comes natural to the wizard or witch," said Draco. "But don't forget that my Ice element depends on my emotions. If you recall what happen two years ago, when you collapse from that high fever, I've sort of freeze the entire school grounds."

"Right, forgot about that," murmured Harry as the two headed out of the locker room. "Say, did Mom mention that we are going anywhere this summer?"

"I can't say for sure about that," replied Draco. "Mom and Dad have been busy since the start of summer with that potion they are trying to improve. What was it…Wolfsbane?"

"Something like that," laughed Harry before grabbing his bag. "Come on, we have to go and pick up Sally from her club meeting."

"Right," mumbled Draco before smirking. "Can we just I don't know…pretend to forget to pick her up?"

"And face Mom's temper, no thank you," replied Harry. "I want to have my ears intact, thank you very much."

Draco silently cursed before following his twin to the school main building.

-Evans Manor-

"We're home!" shouted Sally Wilson, a young girl with long blond hair and deep green eyes.

Harry and Draco had to cover their ears from their cousin's shouting.

"Damn it Sally! Do you always have to shout like that?!" snapped Draco while Harry was rubbing his ear.

Sally grinned, "But of course as it bothers you oh so ever much dear cousin of mine."

"Why you – come back here you brat!" shouted Draco before going after her. Sally yelped before giggling and started to run away from her cousin.

Harry caught his twin's bag before shaking his head and walked over to the living room to find a young girl that had long wavy black crimson hair. She was looking over at a book before lifting up her small head to reveal her bright onyx eyes.

"Big brother, you're home! How was um…your training? And where are Brother Draco and Cousin Sally?"

Harry smiled at his little sister, Eileen Rosa Snape before walking over to her and picked her up from the couch. For being just only eight years old, Eileen shows that is quite a talented witch with a great control of her accidently magic and inherited both of their parent's best traits.

Minus the fact that she also inherited their parent's temper.

"Training is trying like always and for where Draco and Sally are, well," said Harry before stopping to hear Draco screaming Sally's name throughout the hallways. "Sally is just messing around with him again."

Eileen giggled, "Silly Draco – oh! Are you still going to give me a ride on Ebony? You promised that you will when you returned from training."

"Well can't break a promise," said Harry as he shifted his little sister to his left side. "I can only give you about an hour but afterwards I have to work on my summer assignments, alright?"

"Okay big brother," replied Eileen.

Harry walked out of the living room with his sister, ignoring his twin and cousin's chasing and headed out of the manor. He walked over to the stables to find a man feeding the horses.

"Evening Mr. Stone, how was your day? Did Ebony behave herself?" greeted Harry as he walked over to his black stallion. He placed his little sister on top of the black horse that had a bit of white on the front of the forehead.

"Ah young Master Snape and young Mistress Snape, my day has been wonderful," replied Mr. Stone, happily. "And Ebony, as always, behaved herself very well…not like Maya though."

Harry sighs, Maya that was Draco's white stallion happens to be a bit high almighty…just like her owner.

"Figures," murmured Harry. "Mind having Ebony ready? I promised Eileen a ride."

"Of course, give me a few seconds to have her ready young Master," said Mr. Stone before walking over to where the saddles were at.

"I love you Ebony but I also love Maya too," said Eileen before giggling and gestured to her brother to come closer.

Harry smirked a bit before walking over near his little sister.

Eileen looked around before she whispered to her brother's ear, "But Ebony is must faster and really sweet while Maya is kind of mean and a bit slow."

Harry shook his head before placing his head over his sister's head.

"Best not to tell Draco or he will be sad to hear that you liked one of the horses, got it?"

Eileen nodded before pretending locking her lips sealed. Harry laughed before lifting his sister off from Ebony so that Mr. Stone can place the saddle on.

Harry enjoyed his ride with his little sister and horse for about an hour before heading home to find Draco working on his summer assignments while Sally was reading a book about potions.

-England, Quidditch World Cup-

Harry and Draco were looking around with excitement. They couldn't believe that they going to see a real Quidditch match and they get to see it in the Ministry box.

"Best. Birthday. Gift – Ever!" shouted Draco, happily as he lifted his arms up.

"Not to mention, we were able to see some of the muggle sights around England," stated Harry before looking over to his parents. "How long are we going to stay here?"

"About three days," replied Lily while carrying Eileen on her hip. "After the game, we will stay on the rented tent before going to a hotel in the muggle section to see more attractions."

"Wicked," said Draco. "Can we go to an amusement park? I hear that England have the largest park in the world!"

Harry frown, "Don't you mean second, Draco? Disneyland in Orlando, Florida is the largest amusement park if I recall."

"Oh shut it, you bookworm!" said Draco before sticking out his tongue at his twin. Harry glared at him before doing the same thing.

Lily laughed warmly at her grown boys while Severus shook his head.

"Come on you two," said Severus. "The game is about to start soon and we need to find the Ministry box before you miss any of the action."

Draco and Harry widen their eyes before Harry grabbed onto Severus' hand while Draco pushed Lily. They were guided by an Auror to where the Ministry box was at.

Inside the Ministry box, there were a bunch of elder wizards and a few wizards around their parent's age with a few children around their age. At the back, there was a banquet of food.

"British people knows how to give out free stuff, muggle or magical," whispered Harry.

Draco nodded, "They do. Come let's go see what they have. I heard that the food here in the wizarding world is pretty good, weird names but good."

Harry nodded before walking over to where his parents were sitting at.

"Draco and I will be right back. We want to see what food they have but we will return before the game starts."

"That's fine Harry, just be careful," said Lily while holding onto Eileen who was using her lap as a seat. Severus was sitting right next to her.

"We will," said Harry before the Snape twins headed over to the table. The youngest twin was eyeing a pastry dish when they heard some shouting.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THEM?!"

The Snape twins turned their heads to the right to see a boy with messy dark red hair glaring over to a waiter. Next to the red hair was a boy with bright red hair.

"I had them ordered about a week ago! You should have gotten them!" snapped the dark redheaded boy.

"P-Please forgive Mr. Potter. It would seem that we didn't get the memo. I-I can asked the cook to make you something else if-if you like."

"Forget it, you're useless! Now get out of my sight before I get you fired for your stupidity!"

The waiter paled before dashing out of the room.

The dark redheaded boy sighs, "And I was looking forward to eat something in France too. Sorry Ron, but it looks like we have to eat whatever junk there is in the table."

"It's alright mate," said Ron before shaking his head. "It's not your fault but that waiter's. It is his job to make sure everything is in order and all."

"Yea, I guess so," murmured the dark redheaded boy. "Come on, let's go back to our seats as the game is about to start soon."

The Snape twins watched as the two boys left through the crowd of people. Harry raises his eyebrow before looking over to his twin.

"Over dramatic much?"

Draco snorted, "Over dramatic? I would say more spoiled or something! He acts as if he is someone important like…like a fucking god!"

"No shit there brother," said Harry before crossing his arms. "It's a good thing that our family doesn't live here as I don't think I would be able to handle him and his spoiled need."

"You can say that again," murmured Draco before looking over at his watch. "Come on the match is about to start soon. Let's get going before Mom sends out Dad to find us."

Harry nodded before the two walked through the crowd of wizards but they failed to notice a waiter close by them.

They somewhat clash into him and bumped into someone.

Harry rubbed his head before looking up to see who he bumped into. He widens his eyes to see it was the same two boys that they saw not too long ago.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" snapped the dark redhead boy.

Draco sighs before helping his brother up while Ron helped the dark redheaded boy up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," said Harry before looking around. "It's a bit crowded here and it's hard to make sure we don't get stepped on."

"He sort of has a point Alex," said Ron before making a face. "Not too long ago but someone did step on my foot."

Alex sighs, "I guess you do have a point there. Hey wait…I have never seen you two in school before. Are you guys new around here or something?"

"Not really," replied Harry.

"We just came here," said Draco.

"For our birthday gift," said Harry.

"From our Uncle," said the Snape twins.

Alex and Ron widen their eyes before Ron made a face.

"Great, they talk like my annoying brothers, Fred and George."

Draco titled his head, "Are they twins as well?"

Ron nodded, "Identical. Our own Mother can't tell them apart. You guys can't be twins as you don't look alike."

"We're twins but we're fraternal. I'm Harrison Snape, Harry for short and this is Draco Snape. We live in Salem."

"Salem?" said Ron before whistling. "My brother Bill said that Salem has the best school and classes, compare to what Hogwarts has. It said that it is rather difficult to be accepted."

"Really?" said Alex before frowning a bit. "Why have I not been invited? I mean I am the Boy-Who-Lived! That has to show them that I am a powerful wizard!"

The Snape twins sighs, wishing for the loud mouth to shut his lips.

"Well whatever," murmured Alex before smiling over to them. "The name's Alexander Potter or Alex for short, the Boy-Who-Lived and the redhead is my best friend, Ron Weasley."

"A pleasure," said Draco. "We better get going before our Mom sends our Dad for us."

"Wait! I want to know something," said Alex before pointing to the strand of hair. "Is that really your hair color or did you change it with a potion or something?"

"Mm – Oh, yea it is our naturally hair color," replied Harry.

"But we don't know how we got it," said Draco.

"That's pretty wicked," said Alex before looking over to Ron. "Hey, why don't Fred and George have something like that?"

"No idea," replied Ron before titling his head. "Maybe magical twins have something special or something?"

The Snape twins sighs before deciding they are about to leave when a voice stopped them.

"Alex, son, where are you? The match is about to begin!"

"Over here Dad!" shouted Alex. He looked over at the Snape twins, "Hold on. You have to meet my Father as he is the best Auror in all of Britain."

The Snape twins looked at each other before they were face with a man that had dark black messy hair and has hazel eyes. He was wearing a long brown coat, white silk shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"Ah! There you are son. Come on as the match is about to start. The others are waiting…who are these two boys?"

"Sorry Dad but I was held back by these overseas students from Salem," said Alex. "This is Harry and his fraternal twin, Draco. Guys this is my Dad, Head Auror James Potter at the flesh."

The Snape twins sighs before giving out a slight bow.

"Evening sir," greeted Harry.

"It's a pleasure meeting with you, Mr. Potter," said Draco.

"Ah! What well-mannered children you two are," said James, happily. "Did you come with your parents to watch the match?"

"Yes sir," replied Draco. "It was our Uncle who is a Professor in Salem University that gave us the tickets to come to the World Cup."

"It was our birthday gifts," said Harry.

"You don't say," said James. "That's pretty wicked what your Uncle did. If you like with your parent's permission, you can join with us and meet my son's friends. I can picture you two becoming great friends with the Weasley twins."

Harry and Draco frowns a bit but made sure not to show it. Draco was about to reply when they heard their father calling out from them.

"Harry, Draco, come along now," said Severus. "The match is about to begin."

The Snape twins nodded their heads before looking over to see James that had a shocked look on his face.

"Sir?" said Harry. "Are you alright?"

James shook his head before glaring over to them, "Snivellus!"

Severus glares, "Potter, not surprise seeing you here."

"Shut it, Death Eater scum," snapped James before frowning. "What are you, of all people, doing here?!"

"What does it looks like, Potter? Or is your large ego blocking you to think?" sneered Severus before placing his hands onto his son's shoulders. "I'm spending time with my boys."

"You having…a family?!" said James before laughing. "What kind of low life witch would want to marry you?"

Severus was about to defend his wife before smirking over to James.

"Well why don't you go on and meet her? She is coming over here as we speak."

James had a smug look on his face to see who married the low life Slytherin that he messed around during their Hogwarts years. He was about to say a nasty comment when Lily walked up to them.

"Sev, what's the hold up? The match is about to start."

"Lily, do you remember James Potter, your ex-husband," said Severus.

Lily turned to see an all too familiar man in front of her with a shock look on his face. She looked down to see her eldest son, Alex right next to him.

"L-Lily? Is…Is that really you?" asked James.

"It's been awhile Potter," said Lily with a frown before smiling a bit to her eldest son. "Alex, you look absolutely well. I do hope your Father has been taking care of you in my absence."

Alex just stood there before nodding his head slowly while Ron had his jaw open in shock.

Harry and Draco were confused. What was going on?

Lily sighs before handing Lily to Harry, "Go on and watch the match. Afterwards I will explain to you about this at the tent, promise. Now go on dear."

Harry sighs, "Alright Mom, come on Draco."

Draco nodded a bit before following his twin who was carrying a slight confused Eileen, back to their seats.

"Alex, you go as well," said James. "We'll talk about this later."

"Um sure Dad, come on Ron," said Alex as he grabbed hold onto his best friend's arm.

The three adults waited until the children were out of sight before Severus casting a silent charm around them.

"What are you really doing here, you bloody bastard?!" snapped James. "What are you bloody hell planning?"

Severus took a deep breath, "How dense can you be Potter? I was never a Death Eater! Did you forget I was a bloody spy in the Order during the First War?!"

"Sure, so you say," sneered James before giving a soft look to Lily. "What happened? What caused you to dump me and marry that low life bastard?!"

"You changed James," replied Lily, softly before shaking her head. "Don't you dare call my husband such a word Potter?! Act your bloody age and just let it go!"

"Don't you remember what he called you that word to you in our 5th year?!" said James. "He is a low life bastard Lily and you know it!"

"Yes I do remember," said Lily, sadly.

James had a smug look on his face but just as he was about to say something else, Lily snapped at him.

"But it was you who was responsible for him to say that to me! I should have understood Sev's under point of view but no! I let that blasted house rivalry and let my mind get poison and in the process, I lost my dearest friend of mine!"

"Lily," said James before narrowing his eyes. "He is not worth it. Please come back to me – to our son, Alex. He really missed you when you disappeared, nine years ago."

"He looked fine to me," stated Lily before frowning. "In fact, it would seem that he doesn't recognize me one bit. Why is that Potter?"

"Ah! Well you see," said James, sheepishly as he rubbed his head. "After you left, Alex needed someone to lookout for him while I go to my job so Albus set up a date with me and before long, I was engaged to Alina."

"A pureblood witch no doubt," stated Lily, coldly.

"Um well, yes she is a pureblood – a Russian pureblood actually," said James before laughing. "She um…is really funny and was good to Alex like if he was her very own."

"I see," murmured Lily before glaring over to her former husband. "Shouldn't be surprised that it didn't take you to forget about me. Is it because she gave you higher statues then being married to a muggleborn, Potter?"

"That's not true Lily! I still love you!" said James. "Please just come back to me where we can start all over again and become a family. Think about Alex."

Lily sighs, "What about your youngest son, Harry? Did you forget about him? And do you really think that I will dump my true love from the likes of your kind? My respond is no, Potter."

"The squib?" sneer James before grit his teeth. "He can be left with Snivellus! Please come back to me Lily. I really missed you, love."

"Be quiet Potter!" shouted Lily as she grabbed hold onto Severus' arms. "Let's go, I had enough talking to this fool Sev."

Severus nodded and was about to left when James stopped them.

"Lily, he will turn against you! The moment Voldemort returns, he will return to the fucking bastard's side and his Death Eaters friend's will torture you! I bet he was planning to have the children to follow that bastard like every Slytherin scum out there!"

"Go to hell, Potter!" shouted Lily as her grip tights around Severus arms. She had her face lowered to hide her fallen tears, "Let's go Sev, please."

Severus nodded before looking over to James, "Listen well Potter and listen the best you can. I was never a Death Eater and you leave my wife alone, got it?"

James girt his teeth while Severus cancelled the silent charm before walking away.

"Wait, Lily!" said James before noticing he was getting a few stares. He grits his teeth before marching over to where his son was waiting.

"Prongs, what's wrong?" asked Sirius.

"Tell you after the match," murmured James, angrily.

Sirius and Remus looked at each before shrugging their shoulders. They started to cheer when the Quidditch match began.

After the match, the Snape's return to their tent and were sitting around the sitting room.

"Alright Mom, what happen between you and Mr. Potter?" asked Harry. "Why was he calling that rude name to Dad?"

Draco was sitting next to his twin while Eileen was put to sleep in her room.

Lily sighs before taking out a picture from her pocket and handed it out to Harry and Draco. The Snape twins took the offering picture before widening their eyes.

There in the picture was their mother with Mr. Potter and in their hands were Harry and a baby with dark red hair and hazel eyes.

The twins were puzzled as to why their mother was with Mr. Potter rather than their father. And who was the other baby? Where was Harry's strand of blond hair?

Lily sighs before started explaining to her son's what had happen thirteen years ago.

Voldemort attacking Godric's Hollow, Harry's mistreat from his biological father, Lily decisions of taking young Harry away from the wizarding world, moving to his grandparents place before meeting Severus and Draco at the park, etc.

That's when Severus told Draco about his true parents and heritage.

"So I'm the son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black," said Draco. "Where are they now?"

"Your Father's sentence should be expiring soon and as for your Mother, Narcissa…I have not gotten word if she has awakened from her coma," replied Severus.

Draco looked down, "I see. Can…Can we go and visit her before we go back to Salem? I mean I do love you Mom but I want to see the woman that gave birth to me."

Lily smiled softly, "I don't mind at all dear. If you like we can bring some flowers for her."

"Thanks Mom," said Draco before giving his mother a hug. That's when he felt his twin's dark aura, "Are you ok, Harry?"

"What – oh yes! I mean…well…I am not sure," murmured Harry, softly.

Severus sighs before walking over to his youngest son. He placed his hand over to his son's shoulder before grabbing his young son's chin and lifted it up.

"Harrison Severus Snape, forget about that idiotic Potter. He can't see how great and wonderful child you are. You have done great things and helped so many people in both wizarding and muggle. With that kind of pure heart, you will become someone great."

Harry smiled warmly at his father before giving him a hug.

"Thanks Dad. I think I will go to bed a bit early."

Severus nodded before looking over to his eldest, "What are you going to do, Draco?"

"I think…I will go with Harry as well. Night guys," replied Draco before following his twin to their room.

Lily and Severus watched the two boys leave to their room before Lily looked down and sighs sadly.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here Sev. I know that we would run into James as he loves Quidditch and no doubt about it, he passed it onto Alex as well."

"Not too worry, we will not stay here much longer," said Severus. "We will be going back home and Harry wouldn't have to face that dunderhead Potter and his stupidity."

Lily smiled before noticing a small shadow coming out of the kitchen.

"Young lady, what are you doing out of bed?"

Eileen froze where she stood before turning around to face her parents while having her hands behind her back.

"Um I was um…going to the bathroom."

Severus smirked, "Oh is that so child. Then you don't mind showing us your hands, will you?"

Eileen widens her eyes before dashing back to her room.

"Eileen Rosa Snape! Come back here!" shouted Lily while Severus followed.

Meanwhile in the twins' room, Harry was sitting on his bed while Draco was by his side.

"I know that Dad is right, to forget about Potter but," said Harry before biting his lower lip. "It's hard to forget about my biological Father simply ignoring me just because I didn't show any 'special' magic like Alex did."

"Harry," said Draco, softly before smiling at him. "Well I'm glad that you are not living with him. I mean imagine how you would have if he was taking care of you? Have you seen how a snob like brat that Alex is?"

Harry thought for a moment before making a disgust face.

"No fucking way! I rather be called a bookworm than a snob prince!"

Draco laughed, "Don't forget lazy! I bet Potter and Alex have a bunch of house elves to do everything for them! I don't think they can make their own beds!"

Harry smirked, "Lazy ass Potter's, that's what they are called."

"Besides, I have much better features than that Alex brat," said Draco, smugly.

"You?" said Harry before laughing. "Not sure if you are better looking than Alex but I guess you are passable. At least you are a slight better than him."

"Hey!" said Draco before tackling his twin and pin him to his bed.

"Get off of me, Dray!" shouted Harry while using his twin's nickname.

"Not until you agree that I am the most handsome wizard in all of Salem Academy," said Draco.

"Make me!" shouted Harry.

Draco smirked, "As you wish."

Harry frown a bit before widening his eyes as he twin started tickling him onto his sides which were his weak point.

"N-No, Draco s-stop!"

"Not until you say it!"

"O-Okay, you win! You are – now let me go!"

Draco smiled with a triumph before getting off from his twin and smirked over to him.

"See? It wasn't that hard to agree with me."

Harry glared at his brother and grabbed his pillow. He was about to throw it to his twin when they heard some screaming, outside of the tent.

"What the hell is going on out there?" snapped Draco before grabbing his wand. "Come on, it could be some kind of team rivalry riot that broke off."

Harry nodded before going over to his desk and grabbed his wand. The Snape twins ran out of their room to find their parents standing by the entrance of the tent.

Eileen was in tears and holding onto Lily's legs.

"Dad, what is going on?" asked Harry.

"It would seem that there is a Death Eater raid," replied Severus before closing their tent and placing a locked charm on it.

"R-Riddle's followers?!" said Draco before gritting his teeth. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"I have no idea Draco but I am not taking any chances by staying here any longer," replied Severus. "Lily, go get my Mother's pendent!"

Lily nodded before dashing over to their room and went over to the desk beside her husband's bedside. She grabbed a golden pendent that had the Prince crest on it.

Severus' mother given him the pendent in his fourth year before her untimely death.

Lily ran back and went to Severus before picking up her young daughter while Severus holds onto the twins.

He activated the portkey where they are apparated to Prince Manor.

They were standing in the middle of the unused manor since Severus' grandfather passed away when he was in his seventh year of Hogwarts.

"Never would I have imagined that I will be returning back here," murmured Severus.

"Well I'll say it's a good thing that you kept that old manor Sev," said Lily while trying to comfort Eileen.

"So what happens now?" wondered Draco.

"Not sure," replied Severus. "Let me message your Uncle and see what he suggests to do."

"Mostly likely he will tell us to come back to Salem but alright," said Lily before noticing that Eileen was fallen asleep. "Come, it's been a long day and we need our rest."

Severus nodded before waving his wand and transforms the Victorian armchairs to sleeping bags and the couch to a bed.

The Snape twins grabbed the sleeping bags before going over to the window and placed their bags there while Lily and Eileen slept on the couch.

Severus summoned a parchment and quill before writing a message to Mathew and magical send it to Salem University. He went to bed afterwards.

**-Break Line-**

**Next chapter: The Snape's visit Draco biological mother before returning back to Salem where Harry and Draco will be attending to their 7****th**** year in to the Academy.**


	3. Salem Academy (rewrite)

**Me: Chapter 3 rewrite done!**

**Summary: Lily couldn't take it anymore to see her youngest son being treated so badly. She decided enough was enough and flees the wizarding world with young Harry. There she meet an old friend and discovered something from her parents rather shocking to say the least**

**Pairings: Harry and OC, Draco and OC, Sally and Neville**

**Bashing: James Potter, Sirius Black (a bit), the Weasley's (except the twins) and Dumbledore**

**I don't own Harry Potter as all credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

-Prince Manor-

Harry opened his eyes to see there was an owl tapping onto the window. He yawned before getting up from the sleeping bag and opened the window.

The owl was his uncle's and it looks like he had sent out a message.

Harry walked over to his father and tap lightly onto his shoulder.

"Dad, Uncle Matt replied your owl," said Harry.

Severus woke up before spotting the elegant owl perched at the armchair. He got up before placing his hand onto his young son's head.

"Thank you for letting me know, son. Why don't you wake up your brother while I see what your Uncle replied."

Harry nodded before smirking on how to wake up his twin brother.

Severus shook his head, knowing what his young son was about to do. He got up and walked over to the patient owl.

"Morning Hilda, forgive me if you had to travel in such a long distance. You can rest a bit longer before heading back to Mathew unless you want to travel with us."

The owl reply by flying over to Severus' shoulder and started to fall asleep.

Severus shook his head before reading the message from Mathew which includes five plane tickets, back to Massachusetts.

He was about to wake up Lily when there was a shouting by the window.

"Harry! Get back here you prick!" shouted Draco.

Lily and young Eileen were up and watched Draco who was soaking wet, chase after Harry.

"And here I thought that Sally pranks Draco like that," said Lily before getting up and settled Eileen onto the edge of the bed. "Let Mommy get you clean up."

Eileen nodded as her clothes changed into some clean ones.

"Boys, get over here so that I can change your clothes," said Lily before placing her hands onto her hips. "Draco, stop chasing your brother and get over here!"

Draco walked over to his mother while glaring over to Harry who was grinning like a cat.

"Now I know where Sally gets her silly and idiotic ideas to annoy me," said Draco.

"Hey don't look at me," said Harry before smiling. "Dad gave me permission to wake you up."

"Dad, seriously!" whined Draco as Lily finished changing the twins clothes to clean ones.

"Draco, it takes you forever for you to wake up and only Harry knows how to," said Severus. "So stop complaining, is everyone ready?"

"All set Sev," replied Lily as she changed their own clothes to clean ones as well.

"Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron where we will eat something there," said Severus before grabbing onto the twins.

Lily nodded before holding onto Eileen tightly and both apparate to the pub.

While Severus and Harry went over to order up, Lily took the other two to find a table. It didn't take long for Severus and Harry to return with their food.

"So what did Mathew said?" wondered Lily.

"Nothing much, just to return back home before anything gets worse," replied Severus. "Our flight back home wouldn't depart until this afternoon. We have plenty of time to look around in Diagon Alley and visit Draco's Mother."

"Sweet!" said the twins.

"I wonder if it is possible we can find some souvenirs for our friends, Harry?" wondered Draco.

"We could look around and find something for them," replied Harry. "Hey Dad, is there a sweet shop around here?"

"There is," answered Severus. "We can look around for about an hour if you two like."

Harry and Draco gave each other a high five.

"Don't forget Draco that we must look for some flowers for your Mother," reminded Lily. "I believe there is a magical flower store around here or was it in Hogsmeade?"

"Both of them, dear," said Severus.

"Right, thanks for reminding me Mom," said Draco before finishing up his meal.

Once they finish up their meal, Severus and Lily guided the children to a brick wall where Severus took out his Opalized Dinosaur wand and tapped it against the wall.

The wall slowly revealed a hidden passage.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Severus and Lily.

Draco, Harry and Eileen widen their eyes to see varieties of shops around but it is small comparison to Village Street.

"Is there a bookstore, Mother?" asked Harry.

"Oh come on Harry, let's look if they have a Quidditch shop," said Draco.

Severus sighs while Lily giggled.

"I'll show Harry the bookstore while you take Draco to the Quidditch shop Sev," offered Lily.

"Very well," said Severus before smirking a bit. "And Harry, make sure you don't get more than two books. I want to find out that you bought the whole store itself."

Harry looked down at the ground with a sheepish look on his face while Draco was laughing a bit. The raven twin glared over at Draco, "Oh shut up, the same goes with you about buying the whole supplies in the Quidditch store."

Draco stopped laughing before blushing a bit.

"H-Hey I need new gloves! The ones I have are worn out!"

Harry frowns, "I still can't believe that you play that pointless game of Quidditch. I rather watch it than participate it."

Draco smirks, "Says the twin that is planning to enter the Dragon Races with the others."

"So what if I am," said Harry before leaning over to his brother. "Besides…I've heard from Dan that you were planning to enter as well, oh dear brother of mine."

Draco grits his teeth, "Damn you Dan Kuso!"

-St. Mungo's Hospital-

"We've come to visit Narcissa Malfoy nee Black," said Severus to the healer at the front entrance.

"One moment," said the healer. "Ah yes she is in the fourth floor in room 245. Are you related to Mrs. Malfoy? It's quite rare for her to get some visitors."

"No but his young man happens to be her son," said Severus as he placed his hand over Draco's shoulder. "He wanted to visit her after for so long not seeing her."

The healer smiled softly, "Oh how sweet. I hope that someday your Mother wakes up young man so you can finally get to meet her."

"Thank you Madam but…even though she is my biological mother, my real Mom is Lily Snape nee Evans," said Draco which warmed up Lily's heart.

The healer nodded before guiding them to Narcissa's room.

It took a few minutes to reach the room where inside was a woman with black and white hair and her eyes were closed.

Draco walked up to her, slowly and placed the flowers right beside her.

The flower they picked out was called Blood Orchid. The flower looked like Lilies but was more close together with red strips and the bottom was yellow.

Lily pouts, "After nine years, she looks as though she has not aged one bit. I am jealous as I have to work out and everything."

Severus smiles, "The Black sisters were known for their unbeatable beauty and intelligence. Well that's what everyone thought until Bellatrix went all crazy in the head when she joined with Riddle and the other pureblood idiots."

Draco made a face, "That is one biological Aunt I don't want to visit."

"You can't," said Severus. "After I got guardianship over you, she was imprisoned of torturing the Longbottom's into insanity including the Lestrange brothers and Barty Crouch Jr."

"Serves that witch," murmured Draco while Harry nodded.

"Come on, we need to head out or we wouldn't be able to make for our flight," said Lily.

The twins nodded but as they were heading out, Draco looked back to Narcissa.

"You know….if she ever wakes up, I wouldn't mind getting to know her. Do you think that we can have her visit us in Salem?"

Lily smiled, "I don't see why not."

Draco smiled before the Snape family head out of the room. Severus went over to the healer and gave her his address to be informed when Narcissa will be awakened.

As they were heading out, Severus and Lily spotted someone that they never thought they will see again. It was their old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus, Lily, it's been years I have not seem you two," said Albus, happily. He smiled down to see the children, "Morning young children."

"Morning sir," greeted the twins while Eileen stayed quiet.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, this is quite of a surprise," said Severus. "Is there something that you need? We really don't have much time as we have a plane to catch."

"Ah but of course," said Albus before looking over to Lily. "May I ask Lily, where have you been living for the past nine years? Why did you abandon your son when he needed you the most?"

Lily frowns, "I don't have to answer to you Headmaster. You have no authority over us as we are not British citizens any longer."

"That's right," said Severus, coldly.

"Now Severus, Lily please, you must hear me out…"

"No!" shouted Lily while holding onto Eileen, dearly. "You have ruined my family once, Albus! I am not going to let you ruining it again! Sev…let's go, now!"

Severus nodded but as they were about to apparate, Albus stopped them once again.

"Now Lily, please," said Albus. "You simply can't leave your son again. Don't you know how upset he was when he couldn't find you those nine years ago?"

"Don't you dare use the guilt trip on me Dumbledore!" snapped Lily before grit her teeth. "I left James because Harry, my other son was being mistreated and I couldn't stand it anymore!"

"Lily, please if you would just come with me," started Albus.

"That's enough Dumbledore!" shouted Severus before grabbing hold onto the twin's shoulder. "We're done and don't bother us, you hear me?"

Albus watched the Snape family apparated away from him. He sighs heavily, "Why must you make this so difficult?"

-London Airport-

Harry and Draco were watching the planes take flight while Eileen was counting how many planes there were.

Their parents were sitting not too far from them.

Harry was looking over at the clock to see that their plane was about to depart when he spotted Potter and two other men heading over to their parents.

'_Oh this is not good,'_ thought Harry before poking onto his twin's shoulder. "Hey, it looks like we have some company."

Draco turned around to see where his twin was pointing before widening his eyes.

"Oh crap! Are those Aurors? Why are they doing here?"

"I have no idea," replied Harry before think about Dumbledore. "You don't think that Dumbledore said anything false about our parents to their Ministry?"

"Most likely – come on, they might need our help," said Draco before lifting Eileen up to his shoulders. "Sorry Eileen, but we have to go with Mom and Dad."

Eileen was about to complain before looking over to see three strangers going over to her parents. The young girl had a bad feeling before nodding to her brother.

They were able to make it just in time when Lily cast a silent charm and illusion charm spells, wandlessly so no muggle would listen or see them.

"Snivellus looks like your luck has run out," said James, smugly.

"What do you mean Potter?" sneered Severus.

"It means your time in the run is up, Snape!" said Mad-Eye Moody. "Now I suggest that you come quietly if you don't want to cause a scene."

"There wouldn't be a scene as the muggles can't see us right now," said Lily before glaring over to them. "Now pray tell what's going on? Why are you three trying to arrest my husband?"

James frowns, "He's wanted of being a Death Eater Lily and you know it. Now get up Snivellus and get ready for one ticket to Azkaban."

"What?!" shouted the twins while Eileen was set to cry.

"And what proof do you have?" snapped Harry before marching in front of James. "Well? You can't simply arrest him unless you have actually proof!"

James step back a bit while Kingsley nodded.

"That child is right, Potter. We only got a statement of a Death Eater trying to escape but that's pretty much it. The last time we made a mistake by following a statement, lead to a massive uproar."

"Damn Kingsley is right," murmured Mad-Eye.

"Why should we?" sneer James. "I know for a 100% that Snivellus is one!"

Severus grits his teeth before pulling his left sleeve and showed them his bare left arm. Draco quickly covered his sister's ears just in time before their father snapped.

"You want proof! Here, do you fucking see the blasted mark at all Potter?!"

James and Moody widen their eyes while Kingsley waved his wand and cast every counter spell he could think of to conceal something hidden.

"Well?" asked James, impatiently.

Kingsley sighs before pocketing his wand away, "Forgive us for interrupting you, Master Snape. We will be taking our leave. Let's go – both of you!"

"What?!" snapped James. "Are you positive Kingsley? Did you cast every counter spell?"

"Yes Potter – let's go now!" shouted Kingsley before grabbing hold onto James. Mad-Eye Moody just followed behind.

"Let me go Kingsley!" shouted James, angrily before glaring over to Severus. "I vow that you will be locked up in Azkaban where you truly belong, you filthy Death Eater! Make my words, you hear me! Ouch, Kingsley that hurt!"

Lily cancelled out the spells before sighing in relief while Severus shook his head. Draco uncovered Eileen's ears before glaring over to where James and the other two Aurors left.

"That Potter is really starting to piss me off."

"You're not the only one," murmured Harry.

"**Airline to Massachusetts is ready to depart."**

"Let's get going," said Severus.

The twins nodded before they went over to the gate and entered the plane to find their seats on the first class section.

Harry took a seat by the window and Draco was sitting right by side him while Eileen was sitting across from them.

Lily and Severus were sitting right beside them before the plane took off.

-Snape Manor, September 1-

Harry was tapping his foot as he was waiting patiently for his cousin and brother. His little sister had left with their mother as it was necessary for her to get to school early.

Eileen was starting her first year in Salem Academy.

"Well you two hurry up!" shouted Harry before seeing a silver dragon land on the front of the manor. "Hurry up! Yusei and Proton is here!"

"Five more minutes!" shouted Sally and Draco.

Harry sighs before leaving the manor and greeted Yusei and his dragon.

"Hey there Yusei, Proton, how have you been?"

Yusei Fudo had spike black hair with yellow highlights streaks and blue-purpled eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with silver trimmings, a white shirt underneath, black pants with silver trimmings on the side and a silver tie with a school crest on it.

"Not bad as I survived my summer lessons," replied Yusei as he was petting his silver dragon. Proton had long horns on top of his head and its skin was pure silver with some white hair flowing out. "How was the World Cup?"

"You can say…it was interesting," said Harry.

"Really," murmured Yusei before spotting Draco and Sally coming out of the manor. He looked over to Harry, "Explain what happen when we are with the others. I bet they want to hear it as well."

"Was planning to," said Harry.

Yusei nodded before gesturing his dragon to lower down his head. He climb onto his neck before smiling to the young teens, "Shall we guys?"

The younger teens nodded their heads before getting onto to Proton before the silver dragon took off to the sky.

"I can't wait to get my own dragon!" said Sally, excitedly as she was looking down at the ground. That's when she noticed someone was missing, "Where is your brother, Yusei?"

"He went on ahead to find the others," replied Yusei. "I believe they will be waiting at our usual hangout spot."

Proton went a bit higher to the clouds and by pass some mountains. The silver dragon went through to a passage of maze from the mountain and before long found an opening.

The twins smiled happily while Sally was practically jumping up and down.

"This year…This year is where everything starts, bro," said Draco.

Harry nodded, "Yea, we are starting in our 7th year in Salem Academy."

The magical school was on top of a mountain but was floating instead. The school crest on every flag that was around some towers that had a wand and a sword crossing each other. The castle was pure white while on the front was crimson red.

Floating platforms were around the castle and not too far was a floating land that slept a massive dark blue dragon.

"I would never get tired seeing the beauty of this place," said Sally as she looked over at the crystal clear water shining around the castle before falling down where it lands on the bottom of the lake below.

The few trees were mostly at the grounds or at the bottom of the mountains. Below of the floating academy, was a small village for the muggles who help out the best they could as the academy helps them was well.

Yusei guided his dragon down to the grounds.

Harry and Draco looked down to see other students that were either coming in with their own dragons or licensed to apparated to the school grounds.

First and Second year students were dropped off either by portkey or an escort by an instructor or a guardian.

At the age 8, young wizards and witches are accepted to Salem Academy from all over the world but few are approved. The color of their uniforms tells what year the students were at.

The Snape twins were going in their 7th year, their color was white.

They had a black jacket with white trimmings, a white shirt underneath, black pants with white on the side and a white tie with the school crest.

Sally was going into her 6th year, her color was orange.

She had a long white shirt with an orange tie with the school crest, a black waist vest that goes down and below was an orange shirt.

Yusei was going in his 10th year, his color was silver.

The 10th year student was looking for a place to land when they heard Sally shout.

"FOUND THEM! They're at the fountain like always!"

The twins and Yusei had to cover their ears before glaring over at the young girl.

"Damn it Sally," snapped Draco before rubbing his ears. "Do you really need to shout like that? I think I have gone deaf."

Sally stick out her tongue before jumping off the dragon and used the trees to get to their friends.

"I swear your cousin is getting crazier every year," said Yusei.

"You have no idea," murmured the twins.

Yusei shook his head before finding a spot to land and the three of them jumped off from the dragon. The silver dragon magically shrinks down and flew over to his master's shoulders.

"Glad to know that you made it in one piece little brother," said a teen with dark hair and purple-blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with gold trimmings, a white shirt underneath, black pants with gold trimmings on the side and a gold tie with the school crest on it.

"Meanie Lelouch," murmured Sally.

Yusei sighs while Lelouch smirked a bit before petting his purple dragon that was lazily around his neck, sleeping peacefully.

"That's Lelouch for yea, Sally," said a young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as Sally was.

"A cold hearted bastard to anyone that he doesn't know or dislike," said Sally before smirking. "And yet he is the most wanted guy in the Academy while Yusei is the second wanted guy, Sora."

"They may be the most wanted but they do help us out on our homework," stated a young girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She looked identical to Sora and was wearing the same uniform as her and Sally.

Sora pouts before sticking out her tongue at her twin sister, Roxanne.

"How many times do I have to tell you to act your freaking age?!" snapped Roxanne.

"Like every day," murmured Sora before whining. "Aw come on Roxy! The Academy is my stress relief from all those boring lessons we get from the palace!"

"You have to learn your place Sora," said Roxanne, seriously. "Vienna has been telling us to take things seriously now!"

Sora pouts, "Spoil sport…where is Vienna?"

"She headed back to the school as she was assigned to guide the First years to the Dining Hall," replied a teen with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with light blue trimmings, a white shirt underneath, black pants with light blue on the side and a light blue tie with the school crest.

"Oh that's right Shun! She got the Perfect Badge for her year," said Sora.

"She did? That great!" said Harry, happily before pointing to his brother. "Draco got the badge for our year while I got Head Boy."

"Strange, last year you got the Perfect Badge Harry," said Shun.

Harry shrugs his shoulders, "I guess Draco got better grades last year."

Shun nodded his head before hearing his name being shouted from a distances. He looked over to see a brunette with red-brown eyes coming over to them.

He was wearing the same uniform as Shun.

"Hey Shun do know where Flare and Burst are at? Oh hey Harry and Draco, what's up?"

"Nothing much Dan," replied the twins.

"No, I have not," replied Shun.

That's when a young boy with short blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing glasses came running over to Dan. He was wearing the same uniform as the Snape twins.

"Dan! I think I just saw them heading over at the cove with Wave and Shark!"

"Aw come on – thanks Marucho! Be right back guys!" said Dan as he dashed to the cove. Marucho went after him while a young girl came over to them.

"Hey Snape twins, how was your trip to Britain?" asked the young girl. She had black hair with brown eyes and was wearing a long white shirt with a light blue tie with the school crest, a black waist vest that goes down and below was a light blue shirt.

Harry and Draco looked at each other before looking over to their friend.

"We'll explain before heading off to bed, Diana," replied Harry.

"Fine, you better," murmured Diana before twitching her eyebrow upon seeing her brother and Marucho heading over the cove.

"You're not going to follow him?" wondered Shun.

Diana placed her hands onto her hips, "He's old enough to take care of himself! He's the second strongest fighter in our year while you are first."

"Good point," murmured Shun. He jumps up onto a tree to relax before looking over to his right.

A young girl with magenta bangs on the front of her hair as the back was light pink and light brown eyes. She had a sleeveless white shirt with a white tie with the school crest, a black waist vest that goes down and below was a white shirt.

"Can't believe you really dyed your hair like that," stated Shun.

"Oh shut up brother! I didn't ask your opinion!"

Shun held up his hands, "Easy there Lizzie. You don't have to snap like that."

Lizzie pouts before sticking out her tongue at him and turned her head away from her brother.

Harry shook his head, "Same old Lizzie but seriously, why did you dye your hair to pink?"

Lizzie jumping down from the tree and dusted off her white skirt. She gave him a smile, "It's not pink Harry, its magenta and I love this color! Don't I look adorable?"

"Sure," said the Snape twins.

"Hey guys! The opening feast is about to start!" shouted a teen with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as Lelouch.

"Coming Jackson!" said Harry before grabbing Draco's hand and dragged him to the academy.

"Hey wait for us you guys!" shouted Lizzie as she kicked the tree where her brother was at.

"What – what was that for Lizzie?"

"The feast is about to start you bonehead!" replied Lizzie before she dashed to the others.

Diana sighs, "I will go get Dan and Marucho."

"I'll go with you," said Shun as he jumped down from the tree.

Diana smiled before calling their dragons that were not too far from them and they magically grow into a green forest dragon and a purple-blue dragon.

"Come on Boom, let's go get my idiot brother and Marucho," said Diana before flying over to the cove. Shun and his dragon followed her.

-Salem Academy, Dining Hall-

"Welcome to Salem Academy, my fellow students!" said Headmaster Shinto Lexine, happily. "I hope you all had a wonderful summer but at lass it is time once again for your education to continue. Let the feast begin!"

Suddenly the room was covered with fairy dust and once it touches the tables, the food magically appeared. The first year students were amazed before they started to eat their food.

"So have you finished your summer work?"

"Hey look what I got this summer Emma!"

"Oh have you seen that movie?"

Harry smiled as he looked over to his fellow classmates before sighing, sadly. Draco noticed how down his twin was.

"Hey you ok bro?"

"Y-Yea…kind of…I will tell you once we are alone," said Harry.

Draco had an unsure look on his face before nodding and started to talk to another boy in their year.

Harry looked down at his meal before looking up at the ice crystal window.

'_Why do I get a feeling something bad is about to happen?'_

**-Break Line-**

**Next Chapter: Introducing Salem's band, the Snape twins telling their friends about their origins and the Tri-Wizard Tournament begins.**


	4. 5th Champion! (rewrite)

**Me: Chapter 4 rewrite!**

**Summary: Lily couldn't take it anymore to see her youngest son being treated so badly. She decided enough was enough and flees the wizarding world with young Harry. There she meet an old friend and discovered something from her parents rather shocking to say the least**

**Pairings: Harry x Sora (OC), Draco x Lizzie (OC), Sally (OC) and Neville**

**Bashing: James Potter, Sirius Black (a bit), the Weasley's (except the twins) and Dumbledore**

**I don't own Harry Potter as all credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

"Now to finish off the opening feast, I present you our national band – Magical Kingdom Brawlers!" said Headmaster Shinto Lexine.

The students gasped before starting to clap their hands.

Harry smirked a bit before looking over to his twin, "Showtime brother of mine. Let's make this something to remember."

"Don't we always," said Draco.

Harry shook his head before the two of them apparated back of the room of the Dining hall where they meet with the others.

While they were getting ready, Shinto transformed the Head table to a huge stage.

Harry and his friends were getting their instruments ready, Marucho and Jackson went to their stations. Marucho went to the sound systems while Jackson, using his broom, to make the stage lights.

"Everyone ready," wondered Lizzie.

Harry and the others nodded before the magenta hair girl gave Jackson the signal. The 11th year student nodded before making the lights go to the center of the stage while Marucho made the stage be covered by fog.

There were a few apparating sounds being heard and when the stage was cleared, Lizzie and the girls were standing at the stage with different clothes.

Lizzie was wearing a long sleeve pink turtle neck shirt that goes down to just below her belly button, with a white stomach showing t-shirt that has two pink hearts on it and suspenders (one over her shoulder while the other was hanging off her arm) clipped in the front with pink bows to her pink mini skirt as well as clipped in the back with a larger bow. A fishnet stocking on her right leg with a pink and white garter attached to it (a boy on that as well) mid-calf white boots with pink bows on each boot and pink and white headphones around her neck.

Diana had a crimson vest that tied around her neck while at the back was a dark striped bow and a light red dress underneath. On her right arm was a dark striped glove that reaches her to her elbow and on her left arm, the sleeve went all the way up to her armpit and has a puff with dark stripes on it. She had dark crimson and red tights and red heels with light red ruffles on it.

Sora was wearing a yellow short cover-up that rises around her neck to the back of her head with white ruffle around her arms and neck, and a triangle opening in the middle of her chest. She had a black dress underneath with white ruffles at the bottom and gold wrist bands on her wrists. She had on black ankle boots that have a gold curl heel.

Vienna was wearing a black sports bra and white belly t-shirt with black choker necklaces and a black cross chain necklace. On her right arm was a red, orange and yellow fingerless arm glove that goes to her mid high arm with tear holes in it. On her left wrist is a white wrist band and black hoop bracelets. She was wearing blue mini shorts and black leggings with tear holes in them as well as a thigh length orange and red striped sock on her right leg. She has knee length black convers on, that have a white heel and toe.

Roxy was wearing a white skull hair clip with a pink choker necklace. She is wearing a fishnet top that connects to a purple sleeveless vest/top and a mid-thigh black skirt. She has a fishnet knee legging on her right leg and a fishnet sock on her left leg with black short boots that have bat wings on the ankle.

Sally was wearing a pink dress that hits high thigh with a black shoulder less top with slightly puffy sleeves underneath. On her right arm, a gold hoop bracelet and purple knee length leggings on. She had black heels with the strap around her ankle and bat wings on the straps.

"Greetings Salem Academy!" shouted Lizzie, happily. She grabbed hold onto the microphone, "How was your summer?"

The students screamed out their reply while a few clapped their hands.

Harry leaned over at the wall before looking over at the stage to see Diana sitting at her drum sets, Vienna standing by her keyboard that were triangle shape while Roxanne was holding onto her bright purple guitar.

Sora and Sally were standing by two microphones.

"We'll be heading it off by singing two new songs – hit it girls!" shouted Lizzie.

Diana started to make a beat before Vienna playing a melody and Roxanne stir her guitar. Sora and Sally were snapping their fingers before Lizzie grabbed hold onto the microphone.

**Lizzie**:  
_I'm gonna cast a spell on you.  
You're gonna do what I want you to.  
Mix it up here in my little bowl,  
say a few words and you'll lose control.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

**Sora and Sally**:  
_I'm gonna put a spell on you._

**Lizzie**:  
_I'm a Hex Girl  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

**Sora and Sally**:  
_Put a spell on you_

**Lizzie**:  
_You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind.  
You'll get dizzy when I make the sign.  
You'll wake up in the dead of night,  
missing me when I'm out of sight.  
I'm a Hex Girl,  
And I'm gonna out a spell on you._

**Sora and Sally**:  
_I'm gonna put a spell on you._

**Lizzie**:  
_I'm a Hex Girl  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

**Sora and Sally**:  
_Oh yea!_

**Lizzie**:  
_With this little cobweb potion,  
you'll fall in dark devotion.  
If you ever lose affection,  
I can change your whole direction.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

**Sora and Sally**:  
_I'm gonna put a spell on you._

**Lizzie**:  
_I'm a Hex Girl,  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

**All**:  
_We're gonna put a spell on all of you!_

**(I'm a Hex Girl – By the Hex Girls from Scooby Doo)**

The Snape twins grinned happily before getting ready for their positions. Harry signaled Marucho where he covered the stage by fog once again.

When it was cleared, instead of Lizzie on the head microphone was Harry.

He was wearing a red non-long sleeve jacket that kind of looked like a t-shirt and a black wife beater tank top underneath. Oh his right hand, a fingerless black glove, blue nice fitting jeans that have a rip on the knee and black and red tennis shoes. His jeans were tucked into his shoes.

Right by his left was Draco who had his favorite snowflake white guitar.

He was wearing a light purple sweatshirt similar to his brother's. With a long black sleeve shirt underneath, dark blue sweat pant capris and black and white tennis shoes. He had a white beanie on his head with purple stripes on it.

Meanwhile Lizzie was at the keyboard and was hearing her headphones while Sora was at the drums. The young brunette grinned happily before tapping her drum sticks before starting a beat.

Harry grabbed the microphone while Draco and Lizzie started playing their instruments.

**Harry**:  
_Earth, wind, fire, and air_

_We may look bad but we don't care._

_We ride the wind_

_We feel the fire,_

_To love the earth is our one desire._

**Draco, Lizzie and Sora**:  
_To love the earth is our one desire._

**Harry**:  
_Love the earth, it's only fair._

_It's one big earth that we must share._

_We love the earth with all our fire._

_It's in our souls,_

_Our one desire_

**All**:  
_Earth, wind, fire, and air_

_We may look bad but we don't care._

_We ride the wind_

_We feel the fire,_

_To love the earth is our one desire_

**Draco, Lizzie and Sora**:  
_To love the earth is our one desire._

**Harry**:  
_Nature is a precious gift,_

_It will make your spirits lift._

_Love the earth with your fire._

_It's in your soul,_

_Your one desire_

**All**:  
_Earth, wind, fire, and air_

_We may look bad but we don't care._

_We ride the wind_

_We feel the fire._

_To love the earth is our one desire!_

_To love the earth is our one desire!_

**(Earth, Wind, Fire and Air – By Hex Girls from Scooby Doo)**

The older students clapped loudly while the younger ones were in awe.

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"HARRISON IS SO CUTE!"

"DRACO, PLEASE TAKE ME ON A DATE!"

The Snape twins sighs before giving the crowd a warm smile. Unknown to Draco, Lizzie was glaring over at the squealing girls.

Harry grab hold the microphone, "Fellow Academy students, welcome for another great year! For the first years, I hope you enjoy your first year here and learning the true magic, here in Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards."

The girls had shouted his name while some had heart shape in their eyes.

Harry sighs while Draco walked over to his twin and placed his arm around his shoulders. The blond twin smirked, "I say that our fangirls just increased, dear brother of mine."

"Oh goody," murmured Harry. "I'm just glad that Sora is not the jealous type."

"True," said Draco just as their Headmistress Yuki Lexine came walking to them. The Snape twins gave a bow of respect.

"Wonderful performance as always everyone," said Yuki, happily. She looked over at her daughters, "You were splendid. Glad to know that those lessons were not a waste of time."

Vienna and Roxanne smiled happily while Sora pouted at the thought of those horrible music lessons throughout her summer vacation.

Harry shook his head before smiling over to his Headmistress, "It was nothing at all, Madam."

Yuki smiled softly before turning around and address to her students.

"I bid you all good night as tomorrow classes will start 8 o'clock sharp. First year students, wait for a moment where the Perfects can explain to you where your dorms will be."

The older students started to head out while the younger students stayed at their seats.

"Come on Harry, let's go see our new dorm rooms," said Draco as he swing his guitar behind his back. "We need to find Marucho and Lizzie though."

Harry nodded before the twins jumped off the stage that was transformed back into the Head table. The drum set and keyboard were magically sent back to the music room.

The Snape twins found Marucho and Lizzie waiting for them at the entrance of the Dining room.

Salem Academy provided a dorm to each year.

Sally and the Lexine twins headed over to the 3rd floor. The Snape twins, Marucho and Lizzie headed over to the 5th floor. Vienna headed over to the 4th floor.

The Kuso twins and Shun headed over to the 6th floor while Lelouch, Yusei and Jackson headed to the top of the school where the 10th and 11th years slept at.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long," said Marucho, happily. "This year we are going to find out what kind of dragon is going to be our partners!"

"Tell me about it," said Lizzie. "They say that our dragon partners will be based on your element magic…well that's what my stubborn brother said to me."

"That would mean that I will be getting an Ice dragon while Harry will be a Fire dragon," stated Draco before grinning, happily. "That's fucking awesome!"

"So mine will be a Water dragon," said Marucho.

Lizzie scratched her cheek, "So…mine will be a Heart dragon? Is there such a thing?"

"Who knows Lizzie," replied Draco before sighing. "I still can't believe that you have that rare and unlikely element. The last Sorceress how had Soul Pureness and Love lived around the 13th centuries."

"In the history books, it says that Sorceress Edina lived up to her late 600s before dying to protect a muggle village from a dark wizard that had so much darkness in his heart," informed Harry.

Draco whistled, "She lived that long without using the Elixir of Life! Mistress Edina must have been a powerful Sorceress then."

Lizzie's eyes sparkled, "Freaking awesome – I want to be just like her someday!"

Harry smiled before sighing a bit, "Come on let's quickly drop off our stuff before meeting with the others at the hangout. Yusei and Diana want to know what happen in Britain."

"I was meaning to ask you about that as well," wondered Lizzie while Marucho nodded.

"Don't worry, we will tell you," said Draco.

Marucho and Lizzie nodded their heads. They reached over to their dorms where the Snape twins and Marucho shared a room while Lizzie went over to the girls section where she shared her room to two other girls.

Once they made sure they had everything, they headed out of the dorms and went back outside of the castle. The Snape twins found that their other friends were waiting for them at the fountain already.

"How's your dorm rooms?" asked Harry.

"Absolutely awesome!" said Jackson, happily. "It was no wonder how the others were bragging about how the upper dorms rooms were better than the lower ones."

Lelouch and Yusei looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"It was alright."

"The same with us," said Diana while the others nodded. "Now tell us what happen in Britain."

"Well for starters, the muggle sightings were pretty cool," started Draco.

"As for the Quidditch game, the Irish won but the Bulgarian Seeker caught the snitch," said Harry. "You know I was cheering for their side while Draco here was for the Irish."

"You know that but what happen?" asked Dan, impatiently. "Normally you guys start talking where you guys went to over the summer but this time…there is something off about you two."

The Snape twins looked at each other before Harry sighs and looked down at the ground.

"We…found out something about us while we were over there."

"It turns out that Harry and I were not actually twins from the start," stated Draco.

"WHAT?!"

"Explain, now!" said Diana.

The Snape twins crossed their arms, "If you keep on interrupting, we will."

Dan glared at his twin before gesturing to the Snape twins to keep on going.

"Well, you see, my Mom was married to a man named James Potter and had two children," started Harry before sighing. "Alexander Potter and myself, Harry Potter…he was my original twin to begin with."

"While I was the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," said Draco. "Though my Dad was original my Godfather and took guardianship over me when Lucius was arrested and Narcissa was placed in a magical coma."

"But then…how did you two became twins? And why are you not living in Britain if your biological Father and brother lives there?" asked Lizzie.

Harry sighs, "Because in the year of 1980 on Halloween, there was this Dark Wizard that attacked our home and killed our babysitter. He was about to kill Alex and I when my twin somehow blocked the Killing curse and destroyed him."

Draco grits his teeth, "It was after that day Potter only gave attention to him and ignored Harry, just because he thought that Harry was a squib!"

Lelouch frowns, "That's not right. Yes, accidentally magic usually starts around the age three but some magic cores can take a while to unlock their magic."

"Not only that but he shouldn't just abandoned a child for another," said Vienna, angrily. "Did you meet your original twin, Harry?"

"I have," replied Harry before making a face. "He acts like he is a fucking god or something. Just because he is the Boy-Who-Lived, he can demand everything he wants."

"And we were only there for just an hour," said Draco. "I was getting a freaking migraine by just hearing his loud shouting."

"Well at least I wouldn't have to meet that cousin," said Sally before frowning. "He sounds quit rude and I would most likely hex that jerk to the moon."

"How does he look like?" asked Roxanne.

"He had dark red hair and hazel eyes though a bit chubby for his age," replied Harry. "I originally had messy black hair and green eyes."

"So wait…you didn't have your stand of blond hair, Harry?" wondered Marucho.

"That's right," said Draco before pointing at his stand of black hair. "Well I originally had blond hair and grey eyes."

"Though nine years ago, something happened between us that caused us to have a stand of each other's hair and eyes," said Harry.

"Uncle Matt said we did some kind of ancient blood adoption ritual," said Draco.

Vienna widens her eyes, "I never thought that ritual would be used again."

"What ritual?" asked Sora, innocently.

Roxanne clenches her hand before hitting her twin's head, "You really need to pay attention on our private lessons Sora!"

"Aw Roxy, that hurt!" said Sora, dramatically.

Vienna sighs before knocking both of her younger sisters, "Will you both grow up. Now the ritual has been used for muggleborns and halfbloods if they were found abandoned or abused from their muggle home."

"But the ritual makes the child gain the trait of each of their adopted parent's gene," stated Yusei.

"It varieties little brother," said Lelouch. "For a single child, the ritual will follow up the standard instructions but for twins, it's completely differently."

"That's what Uncle Matt said," said the Snape twins.

"Twins or not, I am glad that Harry is my brother now," said Draco before swinging his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Never could have asked a better brother."

"Well at least you don't have an annoying sibling," stated Shun.

"Hey!" snapped Lizzie before grit her teeth. "Are you stating that I am annoying?!"

"No…you are far beyond annoying in my book Lizzie," replied Shun before jumping onto the trees.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" shouted Lizzie before going after her older brother.

"And there they go again," murmured Yusei while Lelouch shook his head.

Jackson looked over at Harry, "There's more, it's there?"

"You have no idea," murmured the Snape twins.

They continued off explaining their friends on everything what happen before heading off to bed.

-Headmaster's Office, November 3-

Harry took a deep breath before opening the double door, "You summoned me, Headmaster?"

"Ah! Yes, I did. Please take a seat Mr. Snape," replied Shinto.

Harry walked over the armchair before sitting down and placed his bag onto the side of the chair.

"Sir, am I in trouble?"

Shinto laughed, "No young Mr. Snape. I've called you here as I have received a letter from the Headmaster of Hogwarts in Britain. They're requesting your presents, immediately."

Harry widens his eyes before frowning, "What for, sir?"

Shinto sighs before getting up and walked around his desk and leaned over at the edge.

"Hogwarts is hosting this year's Tri-Wizard Tournament with two other Wizarding schools, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute."

"Tri-Wizard Tournament, now where did – no!" said Harry. "That horrible and barbaric tournament game that led wizards and witches to their deaths for barging rights, Headmaster?"

"Correct, Mr. Snape," replied Shinto before crossing his arms. "On October 31, the champions were announced but it would seem that the Goblet added a fifth champion to take part of the tournament."

Harry frown, "Why are you telling me this, sir? Unless…oh no, no! Headmaster, please don't tell me that I'm the fifth champion?! And why are there five champions? I thought that there are supposed to be three champions!"

"Please forgive me, young Snape but I don't have all the answers for you questions," replied Shinto before narrowing his eyes. "What does trouble me is that how the Goblet could know of your name, any ideas?"

"No clue, sir," replied Harry before sighing. "So when do I have to go to this barbaric tournament, Headmaster?"

"We will be departing in two days' time," replied Shinto before returning back to his seat.

"We?" wondered Harry.

"You think I will let one of my best students going alone to Britain," stated Shinto before smiling. "A few of your classmates, your brother and your parents will be coming with us as well. Your Great-Uncle and Great-Aunt will be taking care of your little sister in the meantime."

Harry nodded before sighing, "Have…you mention this to my parents yet?"

Shinto rubbed his chin, "I have before calling you to my office. I must say that your Mother used quite some 'colorful' words about that old Headmaster of hers."

Harry's lips twitched, "That's Mom's famous temper for yea. Well if that is all then I will be taking my leave and start packing for Britain."

"But of course, young Mr. Snape," said Shinto before snapping his fingers. "Ah! Yes! Before I forget, you and the selected students that are coming to Britain will be getting your dragons tomorrow."

"R-Really," said Harry in disbelief.

Shinto laughed, "Indeed, I will be seeing you tomorrow. I will be the one to help getting your dragon partners."

"Yes sir," said Harry before grabbing his bag and headed out of the office. He closed the door before leaning his back onto the door and slide down to the ground. "What a great year to start off."

The young Snape sighs before getting up and walked back to his dorm room.

-Fifth Floor-

When Harry entered to his room, he found Marucho typing away his laptop and a few of his things floating to his truck while Draco was looking over at his closet.

"I see that you are packing," said Harry as he placed his bag onto his bed. "So are you one of the students that's coming to Britain, Marucho?"

"You bet Harry," replied Marucho as he looked away from his laptop. "But it's not only me but the others as well."

"I just hope that Mother and Father can control their temper when they see that old Headmaster of theirs," stated Draco.

"That's true," said Harry before frowning. "Not to mention, we will be seeing my original twin and most likely that Senior Potter as well."

"Don't worry Harry," said Marucho. "Dan and the others will stand by your side."

Harry smiled, "Thanks – Dust, get down from there or you'll end up getting hurt!"

Dust, a mini Fire Phoenix that was red-orange and her feather's changed colors. She tilted her head before flying down from the ceiling and landed onto Harry's shoulder.

She nuzzled onto Harry's cheek before settling nicely. The young Snape sighs before petting her head and walked over his bed, "Guess what guys, we are getting our dragon partners tomorrow with the Headmaster."

Draco lost focus and dropped his clothes onto the floor while Marucho had his jaw open.

The older Snape dashed over to his younger brother, "No joke? Are you telling me the truth Harry?"

"Yes, I never lie to you Draco," replied Harry as he pushes his twin away from his face. "The Headmaster told me so when he summoned me to his office."

"That is so fucking sweet!" said Draco, happily before snapping his fingers. "Oh that's right! Coach Brown told me that he wanted to test you in your element magic. He wants you to be at the training grounds around six."

Harry made a face, "Oh come on! Why can't I have a Fire trainer that will not make me drop dead?"

"Not too worry Harry," said Marucho as he adjusted his glasses. "Dan is going to company with you as he was going to show you a few fire spells and how to control your dragon's fire."

"That's awesome!" said Harry, happily. He looked over to see it was getting close to six, "Oh crap! I better get ready!"

Draco shook his head before picking up his dropped clothes while Harry placed Dust onto his bed before getting dressed.

"See you guys later!" shouted Harry as he dashed out of their room.

"I better help him pack as well," murmured Draco before noticing his familiar, Glacies an Ice Fox, sleeping peacefully on top of his pillow. The tip of her tail was little purple.

He walked over to his bed before picking up his familiar. Glacies yawned before looking up to see her master and nuzzled her head onto his chest.

Draco smiled before frowning, "The Tri-Wizard Tournament, really? I never would have imagined one of us would participate in that stupid attention, seeking tournament."

"I quite agree but what troubles me is that who placed Harry's name into the Goblet," said Marucho, seriously.

"You're not the only one there Marucho," murmured Draco, angrily. "That Headmaster of Hogwarts better watch out for me as well."

-Training Grounds, 8:00 pm-

"Excellent job, both of you," said Brown before narrowing his eyes. "But I don't want to see any slacking off when you head over to Britain. Mr. Kuso, make sure that Mr. Snape keeps up his training, understood?!"

Dan saluted, "Yes sir but if you would excuse us but Harry needs to wake up early tomorrow as he will be getting his dragon partner with the Headmaster."

"Yes, I have heard," murmured Brown before smirking. "That would mean more training for you Mr. Snape, rest up boys and safe travels."

Harry made a face while Dan laughed before heading back to the locker rooms.

The young Snape sighs and removed his clothes and headed over to the showers. He leaned over to the walls while relaxing onto the hot water.

"I know that Brown can be a bastard but he is the best Fire Mage in centuries," stated Dan as he joined into the showers with his young friend.

"The best mage but the worst Professor," murmured Harry.

Dan laughed before grinning, "So ready to find out your dragon partner, kiddo?"

"You bet Dan!" said Harry, happily. "The older students in the Fire element classes say that your connection with Flare is the strongest since Elight and his own dragon, Mars."

"Is that what the students are saying about Flare and I?" asked Dan before laughing. "Man, that's a new one! Last year, they say that Flare and I had this past life or something."

"Seriously," said Harry as the two finished showering. The young Snape turned off the water and followed the older brunette to their respected lockers.

Dan pulled out his shirt, "I mean sure the moment I placed my hand onto Flare's head, there was this strong feeling and connection I felt with him."

"Oh wait a moment! You're telling me that you had a connection with your dragon since day one?!" said Harry in shock. "B-But how? I thought it takes like three months for a connection to form."

"Yes, it does take a while for a rider and their dragon to form a strong connection but it depends," said Dan as he put on his school jacket. "There are rare occasions that the rider and the dragon have a perfect sync to each other, a soul mate in a way."

"I never heard that from our Professor," murmured Harry. "Why didn't he mention it to us?"

Dan winked, "Like I said, it's rare. Only those with strong magical cores can form such a connection which why the Professors only mention this to those who can."

"Good to know," murmured Harry before grinning happily. "At least your sessions will be much easier than Brown's."

Dan laughed, "I remember how Brown trained me during my first years and boy, I know the pain you are suffering Harry. Just be glad that he has not taken you to a fucking volcano."

"Volcano?! He took you into a blasted volcano?! In your first year?!" said Harry in shook.

"Correct dude," said Dan. "My Fire element is a bit more intense than any other Fire users. Headmistress had to place me in the advance classes."

"The same what happen to Draco and I," said Harry as he recalls his class schedule since his first year of Salem Academy.

"Ping!" said Dan before swinging his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Your Fire magic is somewhat close to what mine was which is why the Headmaster placed you and your brother in those advance classes. You could have burn the standard Fire users easily while Draco could have frozen them where they stood."

"Well that explains a lot of things," said Harry before smiling. "Thanks for tell me Dan. See yea tomorrow morning!"

Dan nodded and said good night to his young friend before heading back to his dorm.

**-Break Line-**

**Next Chapter: Salem Academy arrives to Hogwarts, the Snape twins' friends meets Alex Potter and Harry's biological father, James Potter.**


	5. Academy Students Arrives (rewrite)

**Me: Chapter 5 rewrite!**

**Summary: Lily couldn't take it anymore to see her youngest son being treated so badly. She decided enough was enough and flees the wizarding world with young Harry. There she meet an old friend and discovered something from her parents rather shocking to say the least**

**Pairings: Harry x Sora (OC), Draco x Lizzie (OC), Sally (OC) and Neville**

**Bashing: James Potter, Sirius Black (a bit), the Weasley's (except the twins) and Dumbledore**

**I don't own Harry Potter as all credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

-Hogwarts, November 6-

Alexander Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was waiting outside of the school grounds with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

They were waiting for Salem Academy's champion to show up so that the Tri-Wizard Tournament can begin.

Everyone was shocked to find out that his name came out of the Goblet of Fire which made Alex the unexpected fourth champion but the name of his original twin brother as well.

_Harrison Severus Snape  
Salem Academy_

Hermione thought it was quite suspicious. She stated that it was impossible for Harry's name to appear out of the Goblet as he lived in another country but yet his name still came out and become the unknown fifth champion.

"When are they coming?" whined Ron. "It's bloody cold out here!"

Alex sighs, "Relax mate, the Academy students should be here soon. They do live pretty far, right Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "That's right, the distance between Salem and Britain is around 3,196 miles so you can see it's quite a distance even if someone used magic to get there."

Ron made a face, "Then why do we have to wait for them when we can wait inside where is warm and the food is calling out for me."

Hermione had a disappointed look on her face, "Ronald, that's rude! We can't show the most elite schools out there that Hogwarts lack of proper etiquette!"

"She does have a point there mate," said Alex before frowning. "I don't want to give the wrong message to the overseas students that the chosen one has bad manners."

Ron sighs, "I guess you do have a point there."

Alex sighs a bit before looking around and spotted Ginny not too far from them. He blushes a bit before looking the other way.

The big Boy-Who-Lived had a crush on his best friend's little sister ever since second year.

"Hey look!" shouted Ginny as she snapped out of Alex's thoughts. She pointed out to the sky, "Is…Is that a bunch of dragons?!"

Everyone looked up to see where the youngest Weasley was pointing at and indeed there were a couple of dragons flying towards them.

'_Dragons?! They have bloody dragons as transportation?!'_ thought Alex, angrily and a bit with jealousy. He watched at the group of dragons landed nearby the Quidditch field and a small group of students and four adults were walking towards them.

"Greets and welcome to Britain Lord and Lady Lexine," said Albus, happily. "I hope your journey was quite alright for you and your students."

"Indeed," replied the woman, coldly. She had long brunette hair and had dark sapphire eyes.

She was wearing a long black coat with blue trimmings designs and furry neckline and arms. Underneath, she was wearing a dark blue gown with snow like flakes patterns on the bottom and around your neck was a simple choker with rune stone that had a crest on it.

"Now dear, please be nice. It was quite alright Headmaster Albus, thank you for asking. Pleasure meeting you in person Albus Dumbledore, I'm Shinto Lexine and this is my wife, Yuki Lexine," greeted a man with messy blond hair and had emerald eyes.

He was wearing a long brown leather coat, dark gloves, a dark green turtle neck, long black pants and dark brown boots.

And right beside them was none other than Lily and Severus Snape. The two of them were giving Albus a death glare.

Albus stepped back a bit before clearing his throat, "Now shall we discuss this situation to my office. Mr. Bagman should be there by now, shall we?"

"Of course lead the way," said Shinto, calmly.

Once the adults entered the castle, the students rushed over to the Academy students.

Alex ignored them as he was looking for his 'supposed' twin brother. It didn't take long for the auburn teen to find Harry and Draco with a bunch of other students with them.

'_Now let's get some answers,'_ thought Alex before marching over to them. He was about to grab onto Harry's shoulder when a red dragon came right at his face. "Bloody hell!"

Alex backed off which caused him to fall, behind him and landed on his butt. He was about to take out his wand when Harry got in front of him and hold up his hands.

"Spit-Fire, take it easy! He wasn't going to hurt me! He's not dangerous, promise! Now please calm down, boy!"

A heavy black armor dragon that had boiled red like lava as his skin and his tail was spiked and boiling red, growled before rubbing his head onto Harry's cheek. He looked over to Alex and gave out a dangerous hissing sound before shrinking into a his smaller form and wrapped around his partner's shoulders.

Harry sighs before petting his dragon's head while Draco helped Alex up onto his feet.

"Shouldn't have walked behind to Harry like that Potter as Spit-Fire took it as a threat to his partner. You were lucky that Harry can control his dragon quite easily."

Alex opened his mouth before closing it then grits his teeth, "How was I supposed to know – wait a moment! His dragon?!"

Ron and Hermione had a shock look on their faces.

"That's right! This is my Ice Dragon, his name is Blizzard but unfortunately he's asleep," said Draco as he pointed to a small dragon around his shoulder. It was an icy blue and his wings looked like ice and had a long tail.

Harry smirked, "He's not much of a flyer if you ask me brother. He should have had enough strength to fly from Salem to Britain."

Draco frowns before sticking out his tongue at Harry.

"A-A Ice Dragon?! That can't be! I've read all the books about magical creatures and none of them say anything about an Ice Dragon!" said Hermione.

"Well of course not," said Harry. "There are different types of Dragons to different region of the world. An Ice Dragon original came from Greenland in the late A.D centuries, while my Lava Dragon original came from the volcano that destroyed the city of Pompeii."

"P-Pompeii?!" said Hermione before leaning over to Harry's face. "Your Dragon came from that same volcano?! How was it born? Was it made out of the same lava from the volcano? And if it came from that volcano why does it look so young still?"

Alex glared over at Harry as his friends were giving him all the attention – _**His attention**_**.**

"Ah! Easy with all the questions!" shouted Harry. "First off I don't even know your name!"

"Oh, how rude of me, the name is Hermione Granger, a fourth year student in the House of Gryffindor."

"Pleasure," said Harry before looking at the familiar redhead. "I remember seeing you at the World Cup…you're Ron Weasley, correct?"

"That's right and a fourth year Gryffindor," replied Ron.

"You two already know who I am," sneered Alex to Harry before smiling over to his friends. "But I'm afraid that I have not met your classmates. The name's Alexander Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the chosen one to save the Wizarding world."

The Snape twins made a face as they know what Alex was trying to do but wouldn't work. Their friends are not dumb enough to fall for fake kindness.

"Lelouch Fudo. I'm attending in my last year of Salem Academy and the purple dragon sleeping on my shoulder is Blast."

"Yusei Fudo, younger brother to Lelouch. I'm attending in my tenth year of Salem Academy and the silver dragon on top of my head is Proton."

"Jackson Haddock. I'm attending in my last year of Salem Academy like Lelouch and the Crystal dragon on top of my head is Diamond."

"Daniel Kuso, Dan for short. I'm attending in my ninth year in Salem Academy and the Fire dragon on my shoulder is Flare."

"Diana Kuso, Dan's twin sister and you could guess what year I am in so no need to tell you. My dragon is over there by the lake, her name is Boom."

"Shun Rhea. Like the Kuso twins, I'm in my ninth year. My Forest dragon is Vine and he is right by with Boom at the lake."

"Lizzie Rhea, younger sister to the idiot Shun. I'm currently in my seventh year in Salem Academy. My dragon however has not hatched from her egg yet as it requires something really important to do so."

"Marucho Shin. I'm in my seventh year in Salem Academy. My blue-green dragon is right by Vine and his name is Wave, a Snake Water dragon."

"Vienna Lexine, an eight year Academy student and my silver-grey dragon is Mercury. She likes to roam around when we go to a new place in her small form."

"I'm Sora and this is Roxy! We're Vienna's younger fraternal twin sisters and we're in our sixth year students. We don't get our dragons until next year though."

"Lexine?" said Hermione before snapping her fingers. "Is your Headmaster and Headmistress last name Lexine as well?"

Sora grinned, "That's right! They are our parents!"

Alex frown, "If they are your parents then why can't you use that to get your dragons earlier?"

"They can't," replied Vienna, coldly. "Their magic core wouldn't be strong enough to form the connection between rider and the dragon."

"Connection?" wondered Hermione.

"Sorry, we can't tell you about it unless you have a dragon partner as well," said Vienna.

Hermione pouted and crossed her arms before looking the other way. She was a bit annoyed to not get any more new information about magic.

Alex sighs, "Look we both don't want any problems so why don't you just drop from the tournament and just leave me and my school alone."

"If only I can do that but sadly, I can't," said Harry before glaring over to Alex. "Once the Goblet give out the champion's name, the wizard/witch have to complete until the very end unless the champion wants to lose their magic or die."

"I don't see the problem about you losing what little magic you have," sneer Alex. "It's not like you are going to need it like I do."

Draco and the others widen their eyes before glaring over to Alex even Hermione was surprised of what her friend said.

"So you think the same think then," murmured Harry before turning around and left. Sora frowns and sticks out her tongue at Alex before running after Harry.

"Now that is just low Potter. You and your blasted Father is complete bastards," sneered Draco before going after his brother.

The others followed suit.

When Harry and the others left from the sight, Hermione placed her hands onto her hips before glaring over to Alex.

"Why did you say that to him? Why are you being so rude to your own brother? What has he ever done to you?"

"Mione, that 'brother' of mine is what made my biological Mom leave Dad! I never saw her again!" snapped Alex. He clenched his hands, "I just don't understand why she didn't leave that somewhat squib in some kind of magical orphanage. He could have been adopted by some other couple while my Mom could have been with me – but no! I grow up of not knowing her and had to get a Stepmother!"

"What's wrong with your stepmother?" asked Ron before smiling. "She makes bloody awesome biscuits! And not to mention her homemade smoothies are great!"

"I guess you are right about that," murmured Alex before smiling a bit. "I do have a great little half-sister that looks up to me but it would have been great if my Mom came to visit me…at least once."

"Wait! Hold on a moment! Your brother is a Squib?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, that's what Dad has been telling me," said Alex as they were returning back to the castle. "He said that my brother hardly showed any magic when we were little."

Hermione shakes her head, "Harry can't be a Squib as Salem Academy is a high level school for wizards and witches. Your twin wouldn't have been able to enter if he didn't have any magic at all."

Alex frowns a bit before understanding what his best friend was pointing out.

"Maybe you should talk to your Mom and ask her what happen in her point of view," suggested Ginny before taking a seat at the Gryffindor table. "I don't think your brother is a bad person but just…misunderstood."

Alex sighs before slumping onto the table and placed his hands onto his head.

"I…guess I can ask my Mom what happen that night but not sure about the misunderstand part."

"I agree with Ginny," said Hermione. "Something is really fishy about how your Mom left, nine years ago with your brother. You need to get the bottom of this if not, then you will be losing not just a Mother but a brother that could have been your best friend as well!"

Alex frown, "You…think that my Dad is not telling me the truth."

"Not the truth but I think he is stating under his point of view," said Hermione before smiling. "It would such a waste if you lose that brotherly connection you were supposed to have. I mean look how Fred and George are – they are hardly inseparable!"

"Not to mention, they finish each other's sentences," murmured Ron before taking a bite of his lunch. "It's like they know what the other one is thinking or something. It's kind of weird but at the same time it's pretty cool how they can mess with Mom all the time."

Alex nods his head, "You're right guys. I'm going to ask my Mom about it tomorrow then."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny smiled before going back to their lunches.

The auburn teen looked around the Great Hall to see that a few Salem Academy students were eating in the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and at the Slytherin table.

He spotted Harry entering the Great Hall with his group of friends and took a seat at the Hufflepuff table.

Harry was talking to the Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, a seventh year Hufflepuff and the captain of the Quidditch team.

'_At least he is talking to decent people,'_ thought Alex before having a thought in mind. "I wonder what would have been like if Mom and Harry was still living with us?"

"We will never know but that's all in the past," said Hermione, softly before smiling. "Maybe you can help each other out in the tournament! He must have learned several high level spells and protections in Salem Academy."

Alex thought for a moment before nodding his head, "Yea, I guess you are right Mione. That way Harry and I can reconnect!"

"Ah! Ron! Stop eating like a pig!" scolded Ginny before hitting her older brother. "You're not an animal! Show at least some eating manners while we are here in school!"

Ron stared at Ginny before continuing eating his food as he pleased while Ginny sighs and shook her head.

"Mate, if you really want a girl to notice you, you have to change your eating habits for them to notice you," stated Alex.

"Alex is right Ron," said Hermione. "Now come on, seat up straight and chow with your mouth close – and for Merlin's sake! Use a napkin to clean your mouth and hands!"

"Alright, Alright _mom_," said Ron before doing what his friends told him to do. "There happy now?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded their heads.

"Good now if you would excuse me," said Ron before continuing off eating his meal.

Alex chuckles a bit before looking back at Harry who was talking to Draco. He glared angrily over to the blond Snape and watches as they mess around a bit before handing him a plate of food.

Alex grits his teeth as jealousy ran though his mind.

That was his brother, his twin not Draco's. He was supposed to be doing all of that, not him. He was supposed to be looking out of his younger brother, not him.

'_Maybe…just maybe I can change Mom and Harry's mind of coming back home with me and Dad,'_ thought Alex. _'Yea, that's what I am going to do. I am going to show Harry what a better older brother I can be and he will beg Mom to dump that Snape senior and move back with Dad. We can be a family again!'_

With a plan in his mind, he happily went back to chat with his friends and soon his brother as well, by his side.

-Dumbledore's Office, hours later-

"I guess it's settled then," said Shinto before shaking Mr. Bagman's hand. "My top student will take part of this tournament as the fifth champion and will be representing Salem Academy, any questions?"

"Actually, I do," said the Headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff. "Is it wise to have such a young child to participate in this tournament? This is including young Mr. Potter as well."

James narrowed his eyes, "My son can face anything that comes in his way! He protected this school ever since he started coming here! Are you saying that my son is not strong?"

"O-Of course not Potter," said Igor. "I am just saying that some of these tasks can be…rather dangerous for two fourteen year olds."

Yuki nodded her head, "I can see your point Igor about the children safety but you don't need to worry about young Mr. Snape as he entered a couple of tournaments back at Salem."

"That's correct," said Shinto, happily. "He and his twin brother, Draco are the Top Ten list in Salem Academy and the best Element Users as well."

"E-Element users?!" said James in shock before looking over to Lily. "Harry is an Element User?! H-How is that even possible? That boy didn't show any magic when he was young!"

Lily shrugs her shoulders, "I guess he was a late bloomer but why should you care now? You didn't pay any attention to Harry at all when he was little."

James opened his mouth before closing it as he had nothing to say.

"Quite a strong wizard if he can control an element," said the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Olympe Maxime. "Can you tell me which element he controls, Lady Snape?"

Lily smiled, "Harry can control fire while Draco can control ice. My boys are the opposite of one and the other but that what makes them special in my eyes."

James snorted before glaring over at Severus.

"Not sure how you lied to Lily here but mark my words, I will get back what is rightfully mine and send you where you truly belong – Death Eater!"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "You can say all you want Potter but you will find nothing that will send me to Azkaban. I was never Riddle's filthy follower – get this through your thick head of yours!"

James was about to talk back at him when suddenly everyone felt a change temperature in the room. They all looked around before noticing a dark aura coming from Yuki.

"Not again," murmured Shinto before grabbing hold onto her shoulders. "Dear, come on, try to calm down if not, you will end up casting a dark shadow around Hogwarts."

Yuki closed her eyes before taking deep breathes and reopening her eyes. She looked over to James and glared at him.

"You better watch that mouth of yours Mr. Potter or you will find yourself in a dark room that is filled with your darkest nightmare hovering over you."

Yuki left the room and left everyone confused.

"Oh my, I better go after her," said Lily before going after her.

"Um what just happened?" asked Mr. Bagman.

"Well you see…my wife can get a little…um angry if someone makes her," said Shinto before smiling, sheepishly. "She can't control her Shadow magic if she has too much emotions going through her."

"S-Shadow magic?!" said James before looking over at Albus. "That woman is a dark witch, Albus?!"

"Not quite as she also controls Light magic as well," said Albus before looking over to Shinto. "That is correct, Headmaster Lexine?"

"Correct, her core has of both Light and Dark magic," explained Shinto. "It's almost like she is the balance of the natural world of light and dark."

"Ah I believe I understand what you are saying," said Igor as he rubbed his bread. "But I never heard someone that can control both light and dark."

"So have I," said Olympe. "Throughout the history since magic, whoever controls both light and dark would go either mad or die from the rare power that they hold."

"True in few cases but for my wife, she was able to control it at the age of 16," said Shinto.

"But how is that possible?" wondered Mr. Bagman.

"It's quite simple," said Albus. "She just accepted her dark half and merged it with her light."

"By accepting your fears, you are accepting of who you really are and not hiding it to the world," stated Shinto. "Come Severus as I need to have my students get settle in for the night."

"I will come along and show you were your pupils will be staying at for the time being," said Albus as he stood up.

Shinto nodded before the two followed Albus out of the room leaving the rest inside. Igor and Olympe took the message and left the office as well.

James stayed there for a while before leaving as well and went over to the Great Hall to see his son, Alex happily chatting with his friends. He then looked over to see his other son, Harry eating at the Hufflepuff table with the Diggory kid.

'_At least he didn't seat at the Slytherin table,'_ thought James before noticing Alex was looking over at Harry's direction a few times with a sad look on his face. _'Does…he want to reunite with Harry? Mm if I can get that boy on my side then surely Lily will follow him.'_

James smiled a bit before leaving the Great Hall and floo back home where he found his second wife, Alina Potter nee Vallette finishing making dinner and seeing his young daughter, Catherine Alina Potter happily eating her food.

That's when he got a vision of seeing Alex, Harry, Lily and Cathy instead.

They were laughing and smiling happily before Alex and Harry asked to go out and play Quidditch with him while Lily and his daughter would be watching.

James sighs happily knowing if he does it correctly, his vision will become a reality and his life will return how it should have been.

The older Potter was pretty impress knowing that his young son, Harry was an elemental user as it is quite rare now a days.

'_I guess I never really did pay any attention to Harry when he was young,'_ thought James before realizing something. _'I wonder if it is possible that both Harry and Alex defeated Voldemort that night. Alex is a strong wizard so it most likely Harry could have been as well.'_

With that thought in mind, James went over and greeted his family before eating his dinner and going to bed.

-Hogwarts, morning-

"Morning guys," murmured Sora. She took a seat by Harry before settling her head onto Harry's shoulder.

Roxanne just had an annoyed look on her face before taking a seat by her sister.

"What's eating you Rox?" asked Harry before filling a plate of food for Sora while his brother was half-sleep and was resting his head onto the table.

Headmistress Yuki created a table for them as she didn't want to handle any problems of the house rivalry. Knowing most of her students will be sorted into Slytherin.

"Our older sister decided to wake us up rather…unpleasant," responded Roxanne.

"Unpleasant is an understatement if you ask me, Roxanne," said Vienna as she approached to them. Lelouch, Yusei and Jackson followed suite behind her.

"Morning," greeted Yusei.

"What's up munchkins? So what's for breakfast?" said Jackson as he took a seat.

"Any British breakfast foods that you can see," said Lelouch before seating down and grabbed an apple. "But by the looks of it, Headmistress Yuki made sure the house elves served our standard breakfast."

"Sure looks that way brother," said Yusei as he got his usual morning coffee and scrambled eggs with roasted ham. "But what I can see is that in the house of bravery, they have more sweets then the other houses."

"It's no wonder why they have that blasted rivalry thing going around here," said Diana as Dan and the others took their seats.

"It's like the Headmaster here, favors that house only then the other three," said Shun before glaring over to his sister. "Lizzie, you better have a decent breakfast."

Lizzie pouts before sticking out her tongue at him.

Dan laughed before thinking about something, "Hey, do we have to attend the classes here? I looked over at them and we already have completed those lessons."

"No, Mother is going to pair the younger students to the older ones where they will be training where they left off," replied Vienna.

"Really? I know that I was paired to train Harry but what of the others?" wondered Dan before heating up a bit of his ham.

"Mm not sure," replied Vienna before glaring over to her sisters. "But I do know is that I am being paired up with Sora and Roxanne."

"Hey Roxy and I can so train ourselves! We don't need you to tell us what to do!" said Sora before getting hit by the shoulder from Roxy. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"You are being a whiny baby again Sora," said Roxanne. The young brunette pouts while having bread on her mouth.

"Um Harry, Alex is coming over here," stated Marucho.

Everyone turned to see Alex and his two friends heading over to their table.

The raven hair teen sighs before placing his hand under his chin, "Now what does he want?"

Draco shrugs, "I have no idea but let's hear him out. I mean he was raised by that so called biological Father of yours. He could have told him lies and stuff."

"True," said Harry before noticing Alex standing behind him. "Hello Potter, what can I do for you this morning?"

"I…want to apologize for my behavior yesterday," said Alex before sighing. "I want to take back for what I said to you…you know, about your magic. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful that you are here…I just never thought that I would get to see you or Mom again."

Harry looked into Alex eyes to see that he was somewhat telling the truth. He narrowed his eyes, "I don't believe you are telling me the whole truth but seeing as you are trying to redeem yourself, I guess I can accept that lame ass excuse of an apology, Potter."

"Hey, he came here for good intensions!" snapped Ron.

"That's right," said Hermione, frowning. "He came here to apologize to you and in hope, start anew with you."

"And did I not accepted his lame ass apology," said Harry before sighing. "Besides, we are not brothers anymore. We may have been twins before but my magic only recognizes Draco as my brother, not you."

Hermione frowns, "But Blood adoption doesn't work like that. It should only change the blood of the adopted child to the adopted parents."

"It wasn't a Blood adoption," said Vienna. "It was an ancient ritual that has been used for abandoned or abused children during the witch trials. The result leaves a mark that shows that child or children went under the ritual."

"And what mark is that?" asked Alex, impatiently.

The Snape twins pointed at their strand of hair and their eyes.

"You can see that Harry and Draco share a strand of the opposite of their hair and their eye color are mixed to one and the other," explained Lelouch.

"Other than that, they looked like how they did before the ritual," stated Vienna.

"Though their magic core changed a bit," said Yusei. "They are opposite to one and the other like for an example, Draco is an Ice User while Harry is a Fire User."

Alex widens his eyes, "Y-You're an – Element User?! But how? No one in the Potter bloodline is one at all!"

"That's true but what about Mom," said Harry.

Alex frown, "What about her? She was just a muggleborn witch."

"Not true," said Harry. "When Mom and Dad took us to America to meet with our Great-Uncle Matt, it turns out that the Evans bloodline was actually a pureblood from Salem."

"Not only that, the Evans bloodline were well known for being Element users and excelled on Potions and Charms," said Draco.

"T-Then why didn't I become an Element User?!" asked Alex, angrily. "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived for crying out loud! I was the one that vanished You-Know-Who!"

"Most likely you got more of the Potter bloodline then the Evans," replied Draco before frowning. "It's a good thing that Sally didn't come if not then she would have hex you to pieces."

Harry and the others agreed while Alex was confused.

"Who is Sally?" asked Hermione.

"Sally Wilson is our cousin," replied Harry before smirking at him. "She is your cousin as well as you carry the Evans bloodline."

"W-Why would she want to hex me if we are family then?" wondered Alex.

"Because you are acting like an unmannered teen with some serious attention seeking thoughts," replied Diana. "She loathes those kinds of people and would hex them until they learn their lesson."

Alex and Ron paled a bit while Hermione had her eyes widen.

Suddenly Draco was being tackled by a girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Lizzie widen her eyes before grit her teeth as she watches an unknown girl was hugging Draco like she owns him.

"Um Draco, there is a human pug hugging you," said Dan.

"I can see that Dan," said Draco before looking down at the mystery girl. "Would you mind let go of me? And who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you forget about your future wife?"

"What?!" shouted Draco while Harry and their friends had their jaws open.

"Malfoy," murmured Alex before widening his eyes. "Wait a moment! Parkinson, are you saying that this guy is related to that Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy?!"

Everyone stopped eating and looked over at where the shouting was coming from.

"Of course he is related to him Potter! Draco is his son and heir but he disappeared ever since they placed him to live with his Godfather when they sentenced Lord Malfoy unfairly to Azkaban!" replied Pansy, angrily.

Alex and Ron widen their eyes before pointing their wands at Draco. Harry widens his eyes before quickly got up and stood in front of his brother.

"Harry, get out of the way! He is not to be trusted! His biological Father was a Death Eater!" shouted Alex.

"So what if he was!" shouted Harry. "It doesn't mean that Draco will follow in his footsteps."

"Harry please, step aside, now!" ordered Alex.

"No!" argued Harry. "You can't blame the things that man did onto my brother! Besides, he is not a Malfoy anymore! He is a Snape and so am I!"

Draco sighs before pushing off Pansy away from him and walked over to Harry. He placed his hand over to his brother's shoulders, "While I like it that you are defending me but I can do that myself, little brother. Now control your emotions if not, you will end up gulfing this place into flames."

Harry shook his head, "I – I know but it makes me so angry that people think that you are dark just because your parents were dark as well – but that's not true!"

Suddenly the hall was starting to get a bit too warm which got Dan's attention. The brunette got up from his sit before grabbing hold onto Harry's shoulder.

"I better take him outside before the fireworks starts on us."

Draco nodded and let Dan guide Harry out of the Great Hall before glaring over to Alex.

"I'm going to make this clear for you Potter. I may have been a Malfoy back then but I'm not anymore. Granted, we are still related to the Malfoy's as our Great-Aunt is a Malfoy herself."

"What?!"

"That's a lie!" shouted Alex.

Draco smirked, "Go ahead and ask Potter. Now if you would excuse me but I need to make sure that my brother is alright. You better watch your back."

With that Draco and his friends left the Great Hall. Everyone in there was shocked on what they just learned.

The biological mother of the Boy-Who-Lived who thought to be a muggleborn was really a pureblood witch and is related to the Malfoy family.

'_I need to talk to my Mother! She will tell me the truth!' _thought Alex.

**-Break Line-**

**Next Chapter:**


	6. The Truth Revealed (rewrite)

**Me: somewhat rewrite Chapter 6 (not much)**

**Summary: Lily couldn't take it anymore to see her youngest son being treated so badly. She decided enough was enough and flees the wizarding world with young Harry. There she meet an old friend and discovered something from her parents rather shocking to say the least**

**Pairings: Harry x Sora (OC), Draco x Lizzie (OC), Sally (OC) and Neville**

**Bashing: James Potter, Sirius Black (a bit), the Weasley's (except the twins) and Dumbledore**

**I don't own Harry Potter as all credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

Minerva, Lily and Yuki were currently heading over to the Great Hall when they spotted Alex and his friends heading towards them.

"Yes. Mr. Potter?" asked Minerva.

"C-Can I speak with Lady Snape?" asked Alex nervously. "Privately?"

Yuki give Alex a strange look before looking over to Lily, "Your choice Lillian."

Lily sighs before nodding, "Go, I will come afterwards."

"Very well, shall we?" said Yuki as she looked over to Minerva.

"Of course Headmistress Lexine," said Minerva before looking over to Alex. "Don't take too long Mr. Potter as you still have classes to attend. The same goes with you Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

"Of course Professor McGonagall," replied the golden trio.

Alex waited until the two left before looking over at his biological mother. She had her dark red hair let down and her emerald eyes were sparkling like the gem.

She was wearing a winter dress that was blue, long sleeves and had an emerald stone around her neck. She had a long dark blue robe with an unknown crest on her right side.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Lily.

Alex bite his lip, "Is…Is it true that we are related to the slimy Malfoy's? And-And why did you leave me and Dad? Was I bad or something? I got to know!"

Lily sighs, "There is so much to say Alex but for now, yes we are related to the Malfoy's as I have an Aunt who was a Malfoy but her bloodline was disowned."

"Disowned?" wondered Hermione. "Why would they disown her?"

"Not her but her Great-Great Grandfather," replied Lily. "Her side of the family has not spoken to the Malfoy's here in Britain for the last 50 years."

"That long," said Hermione before shaking her head. "That's not right. Why would her own family disown her like that and stop talking to her for that long?"

"Pride, my dear," replied Lily. "The Malfoy's are one of the ancient purebloods that lived since the time of when the four founders were alive. They took pride in their pureness of their raw magic and didn't want it to be spoiled by filthy muggles."

"That's sounds like a Malfoy alright," murmured Ron.

"Come by to the seven floor where I know a place that we can talk some more," said Lily, softly. "I will meet you there after dinner, if that's alright with you Alex."

"Sure," replied Alex.

Lily smiled, "Now, I do believe class will start soon and I don't want to make you all late. Have a nice day Alex and please pay attention to your professors."

"Um alright, will do," murmured Alex.

The golden trio watched as Lily walked towards the Great Hall.

Alex sighs, "Dad is not going to be happy to find out that we are related to the Malfoy's even if they are disowned."

"Tell me about it as your Father hates Malfoy Senior," said Ron before widen his eyes. "I wonder what is going to happen when he finds out about it."

"I am not sure about that Ron but we better get going or we are going to be late for class," said Hermione as Alex and Ron made an annoyed face.

"Do we have to?" whined the boys.

Hermione placed her hands onto her hips, "Yes, now move it or I will hex you!"

Alex and Ron paled, "Threat acknowledge, let's go."

Meanwhile outside of Hogwarts, the students of Salem Academy were practicing their element magic. The older students were paired up with the younger ones.

Yusei was paired up with Marucho.

Jackson was paired up with Draco.

Vienna was paired up with her sisters, Sora and Roxanne.

Diana was paired up with Lizzie.

And Dan was paired up with Harry.

Lelouch was signed to give lessons about the connection of their dragons.

Dan and Harry were currently at the open field by the Quidditch stadium. Dan was showing his young friend on how to create a flame sword.

"This sword handle is special made for Fire Users to focus their element magic to create a blade," explained Dan before demonstrating from his own flaming sword. "The stone in the middle is where your element magic is being stored."

Harry stared down at the metal handle before nodding his head.

"Ok I think I understand, so how do I focus my element magic into that stone?" wondered Harry.

"Focus your magic to your hands where the stone will absorb your element magic and will form the blade," explained Dan.

"Alright," said Harry before closing his eyes and focus his magic onto the handle. The raven teen could feel the warm coming from his hands before sensing the stone's power.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now pal," said Dan.

Harry did so before widening his eyes to see the blade was entirely made out of flames.

"Oh this so cool!" said Harry before looking at the older brunette. "Mind showing me yours?"

Dan laughed before nodding his head. His sword handle was dark and crimson with an emerald stone in the middle.

"Alright, let's try a few fencing moves Harry," said Dan before conjuring a few fire warriors. "Ready when you are!"

Harry smirked a bit before dashing forward to Dan's warriors. The brunette grinned before following his young friend and fight right beside him.

The lessons lasted until lunch where Harry and his friends were eating their lunch outside of the courtyard and enjoying the nice weather.

That's when Harry magical made his guitar appear before starting to play.

"Hey that's a sick tone you got their Harry," said Sora while Lizzie nodded her head.

"Hey yea," said Dan before magical summoning his drum sticks and starting to hit the air where beats would appear out of nowhere.

Draco and Roxy smiled before magical summoning their guitar and keyboard.

Sora and Lizzie grinned before starting to sing.

The few students that were on the courtyard heard the music before heading over to where it was coming from.

**Lizzie**:  
_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight  
We're gonna take you high, before you realize_

**Sora**:  
_'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow  
Feel the excitement grow, oh  
This is where you let go_

Sora and Lizzie stood up before leaning over to each other by the shoulders and pointed at the crowd of students that was showing up.

**Both:**  
_Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show  
Welcome to the..._

Both girls turned before the brunette was facing the crowd and rising up her hand onto the air.

**Sora:**  
_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way  
Oh, oh, we don't need permission  
We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change_

Sora then turned around where Lizzie took her place and dancing around before placing her hand over her ear.

**Lizzie: **  
_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo  
Oh, oh, we're about to lose control  
Oh, oh, everybody knows  
Oh, oh, this is where you let go_

Meanwhile back inside, Alex and his friends were enjoying their lunch when Ginny came running towards them.

"Alex! You didn't mention that your brother was in a band!"

"…Wait – What?!" said Alex in shock.

Luna and the twins came by as well with a grin on their faces.

"Alex, we didn't know that your brother was a talented singer," said Fred.

"I must say it's quite catchy what Harry and his friends are singing at the courtyard," said Luna with a smile on her face. "Come on Ginny, let's go back before they finish."

"Oh right! Bye you three!" said Ginny before the two younger teens ran off out of the Great Hall.

"Alex – Alex! Where are you going?" said Hermione as the auburn got up from his seat.

"What do you think Mione?" said Alex. "I am going to see it for myself!"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other before following their friend out of the Great Hall. The Weasley twins grinned before going after them.

Alex and his friends made it to the courtyard to see a huge crowd around Harry and his group of friends. The auburn teen could see that his brother was playing a dark crimson guitar.

**Both:**  
_Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show_

_(C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. Yeah!)_

The young brunette went over to Harry and wrapped around one arm around his neck before raising the other hand up onto the air.

**Sora:**  
_And put your hands u-u-up  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
We've only just beg-u-u-n  
And it's too late to r-u-u-n, you can't run_

The pink hair teen went over to Draco and both leaned to each other's shoulders before rising up her fist up on the air.

**Lizzie:**  
_So put 'em u-u-up  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run_

**Both:**  
_Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show_

[2x]

_Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show_

**Lizzie:**  
_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run  
Welcome to the show  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run_

Everyone clapped their hands before going over to them and started asking questions. Most of them were wondering how muggle technology can work in Hogwarts.

"Simple, the instruments are powered up by our magic," replied Marucho. "Each instrument scans our magic core before we start playing but it doesn't play if you don't have enough power."

The muggleborns were amazed while some of the halfbloods and purebloods were impressed.

Alex on the other hand, narrowed his eyes to see that the attention was going over to his younger brother but noticed that Harry was hiding behind Draco and Lelouch.

'_Strange, does he not like the attention,'_ thought Alex before it was time to head back to classes once again.

The next class was defense and it was with the current new Professor Mad-Eye Moody.

They were waiting for their Professor to show up when the Headmistress of Salem Academy and a few of her students walked inside.

Moody came in from another entrance and spotted the Academy students.

"And what can I do for you Headmistress Lexine?"

"I've learned from Professor McGonagall that you used to be a top Auror so I have a few of my top students to see if you can teach them anything they have not," replied Yuki.

"Indeed," murmured Moody before nodding. "Well if they can find an empty seat, I can start with my lesson for the day."

Yuki eyed the former Auror before turning around and left the room.

Harry and Draco looked at each other before spotting an empty row of seats to the back. Harry sat next to the one near the window before having Sora sit right next to him.

Draco and Lizzie took a seat close by them while Roxanne and Marucho took the remaining seats.

During defense class, Harry and Sora ended up paying half attention as they were slowly fallen asleep while the others were a bit interested.

The lesson Moody was teaching, Harry and his friends had already covered but Lizzie and Roxanne were a bit curious on how Hogwarts were teaching the counter spell.

Alex grit his teeth on how relax his younger twin brother was while he had a bit of a hard time to understand what Moody was saying.

Even Ron had a hard time while Hermione was taking notes like always.

At the end, Draco and Roxanne had to wake up their siblings by banging onto their heads before scolding them for fallen asleep in class.

"But Roxy, we already covered that spell," said Sora sleepily before leaning onto her twin sister. "Carry me please."

Roxy made an annoyed face before pushing her twin away from her.

"No way, you can walk on your own!"

Sora pouted when suddenly she was being carried by Harry, piggyback style. The young brunette blinked a bit before smiling happily and relaxes onto Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sevie."

Roxy pouted, "What's with you and making silly names base of our names?"

Sora sticks out her tongue before fallen asleep onto Harry's shoulders. Harry laughed before his group of friends headed over to the Great Hall.

The students at the Great Hall had awe look on their faces to see Harry carrying the young brunette to their own table.

"Why is Sora using Harry's shoulders as a bed?" asked Lelouch.

"She fall asleep in Defense class along with Harry but as least he was able to wake up," replied Draco. "Sora, on the other hand, didn't and Harry had to give her a piggyback ride."

Harry shrugs his shoulders and carefully woke up Sora. She looked around before spotting the food which made her grin like a cat.

"Full wake now?" asked Harry as he placed her down carefully. She nodded before grabbing onto Harry's hand and both took a seat by each other before Sora filled their plates with different foods.

Roxanne and Vienna facepalm while the others shook their heads before filling up their own plates.

Lizzie stopped for a moment before looking over to Draco and blushes a bit. How she wishes she could have enough courage to show Draco the same affection like Sora does to Harry.

The pink hair witch shook her head before making an annoyed face when she saw Pansy going over to Draco once again.

Lizzie was about to say something when Draco pushed her away and walked over to her side before eating his dinner.

The pink hair witch blushes before continuing her meal by her secret crush.

A few Slytherins that knew Draco took a seat close by them as their table were the nearest to the Salem Academy table. One of them, Daphne Greengrass noticed how close Sora was to Harry.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but why are you behaving like you two are a couple?" wondered Daphne.

Harry and Sora looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"It's cause in a way, we are engaged by magic law," replied Harry.

"What?!" shouted the girls.

The few students that were able to hear where shocked as well.

"What do you mean magically engaged?" asked Pansy.

"Simple," said Marucho as he adjusted his glasses. "They performed a magical ritual to see who their soul mates were and showed what kind of magical abilities they can perform together."

"Strangely enough, the two of them did it the same day where they found out they have the same match," said Vienna. "Though I have no idea who is Draco's soul mate? He didn't want to say until the time is right or so he says."

"Hey I don't have to tell you guys everything about me," said Draco before blushing. "As for my soul mate, you just have to wait and don't you dare try to get the answer from Harry. He vowed not to say anything until I do."

"That's no fun," said Dan. "Can you at least give us a hint, Draco?"

Draco just shook his head before continuing off his meal.

Lizzie, on the other hand, was a bit curious who was Draco's soul mate but knowing Draco, he would keep his word of not saying anything.

Meanwhile on the seventh floor, Alex was waiting by the hallway when he spotted his biological mother coming up the stairs.

"Thank you for coming Alex," said Lily before smiling warmly at him. "Come now, let me show you a place where I found peace and quiet to study during my time here in Hogwarts."

Alex nodded before following his biological mother to a long hallway that leads to a rather large wall. Lily had him to stop before she walked past the wall, three times and load behold a door appeared in front him.

"Severus and I discovered this in our fourth year while trying to find a place to study and get away from the negative comments around the school," explained Lily as she entered the room.

"Wow," said Alex. "What is this? Dad never told me about this room and I don't think the map shows this place."

"That's because this place is well hidden by the school itself," replied Lily before smiling. "Welcome to the Room of Requirements Alex. All you have to do is to past that wall, three times and think about what you want to appear."

The room that Lily chose was a comfortable living room with a fireplace that had two couches and a few plates with food.

Lily and Alex sat across from each other.

"Now then where do I start," wondered Lily.

"Well, can you first explain to me why you left the Wizarding world with my younger twin brother?" asked Alex before looking down sadly. "You know that you could have taken me as well, right? So why didn't you?"

Lily sighs, "I wanted to, I really do Alex but your father would have track me down if I did. He didn't care much about your younger brother after the Dark Lord attack our safe home."

"I don't get it, why didn't he care?" asked Alex. "I thought all parents love their children, magic or not. I see how Ron and his family are and they love each other to the bone even though they don't get that much money."

"It's true that parents are supposed to show unlimited love to their children but after that Halloween night, James ignored Harry and pay his attention to you only," said Lily. "And do you know why?"

"Because I'm the one that defeat him and not Harry, right?" said Alex.

Lily nodded, "Correct. Afterwards, you started to show accidental magic at the age of two while Harry didn't."

"So that's why Dad believed Harry was a squib! Because Harry didn't show his magic until later on," said Alex before frowning. "No offense, but that's dumb part for Dad to think."

Lily laughed, "You're not the only one who thinks that. Anyway, I couldn't stand to see your younger brother being ignored and mistreated so…I just packed a few things and took your brother to Grandma Rose where we lived for a while."

Alex bit his lip before looking down as he felt a bit guilty for his brother's mistreat. Suddenly he felt anger to his father for telling him a bunch of lies about his brother and the reason why his biological mother left.

"Damn him! I don't care if he is my Dad! I am going to hex him when I see him again!"

"I take it that he told you differently, in his point of view," said Lily.

"Yes," said Alex, darkly before taking a deep breath. "Can…Can you tell me stories about Harry when he was little? I want to…I want to get to know him better."

Lily smiled before magically summoning a photo album and signaled her eldest son to come sit by her.

Alex walked over and saw many photos of both muggle and magical, all of them where about Harry and Draco when they were younger.

Lily would point out the picture before telling the story behind it. That's when Alex saw the same little girl in one of the pictures, back in the Quidditch World cup.

"Who's that?"

"Oh that is Severus and my little angel, Eileen. You can say she is like your half-sister," replied Lily, happily. "She takes after so much of me and the love of potions from both Sev and I."

Alex looked down at the smiling little raven hair child before smiling happily at her.

"She reminds me of my little sister, Catherine but she is a rather reckless girl and wouldn't listen to anyone but me."

Lily laughed, "I wonder if Cathie and Eileen would make great friends, what you think, Alex?"

The auburn thought for a moment, "I believe they can be but I make no promises if Cathie convinces Eileen to create potion pranks."

"That's true," murmured Lily before the two continued off looking over at the photo album.

**-Break Line-**

**Next Chapter: Alex rethinks about his brother, James tries to talk to Harry, Sirius and Remus shows up; and the First task.**


	7. Bonding & Surprises (new)

**Me:** **'cough' Well now…I have a few things to say before going to the chapter.**

**It's about my right kidney.**

**Two doctors found out that my right kidney is close to not working anymore. So in order to save it, they are going to place a tube behind my back.**

**I will be undergoing a mild-surgery I guess…not really sure but this will happen on Monday which is tomorrow for me. I wouldn't be able to update all of my stories after recover so please be patient to wait for the next update.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank to those who read, faved, and/or alerted this story.**

**To those who reviewed: white collar black wolf, Amarenima Redwood, sexy Seren, ej-83, Penny is wise, Consultant Timelord, Wishfull-star, YellowKangaroo, Sarahamanda Klaine, Kitte-Wolf, mizzrazz72, lilyflower101, CopperHillsGizzly2010, adenoide, mworth1019, thewolf74, tigerlily124, Destineyofme and gleefan2009…I thank you all.**

**white collar black wolf: Glad that you do and I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Amarenima Redwood: Thanks but once again I will be going on hold to recover from another surgery but I am glad that I am able to update this before the surgery. Hope you like this one as well.**

**sexy Seren: Sorry for the long wait but I was really busy and I will be bedridden once again so please I hope you can wait patiently for the next update. Enjoy your long waited chapter!**

**ej-83: 'cough' well you wouldn't have to wait for that much longer as this chapter will be about Harry and Alex reconnecting so hope you like it!**

**Penny is wise: Um…I don't remember what I asked in the original last chapter but…mm damn I don't remember, sorry.**

**Though the two of them will do anything to get what they want, low life ****! 'Cough' Um sorry, couldn't control myself hehe – um enjoy the new chapter!**

**Consultant Timelord: 'Sighs' Yes, I know I have problems with them but I am getting better bit by bit. I'm just glad that you are able to understand it and you're not being cruel to me about it as well…some people can be rather rude about my grammar and spelling errors but it's not my fault.**

**Hope you enjoy and understand this chapter as well.**

**Wishfull-star: Thanks and I hope you love this chapter as well.**

**YellowKangaroo: Your welcome as I do like to reply to my reviewers, good or bad.**

**Now your new questions, you wouldn't find out who placed Harry's name until later chapter while for Alex being forgiven… 'smirk' well you just have to read this chapter to find out.**

**Thanks for the support as I need it for tomorrow (Monday).**

**Sarahamanda Klaine: Glad that you my story and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Kitte-Wolf: Actually I first group them then reply every single one of them, separately in the beginning of the story. So far from my experience, my readers love my reviews and how I rely to them.**

**When I don't reply to my readers is because I would get too much and just answer the ones that have a question in it. I have been doing like this since my first HP fanfic.**

**mizzrazz72: Haha oh my! You are going to love this chapter then my reader! Enjoy!**

**lilyflower101: Yes Harry is quite forgiving and glad to know that you wouldn't go brain dead for waiting this chapter. I just hope you can wait until I recover from my mild-surgery.**

**CopperHillsGizzly2010: Glad to know and yes, I did type 'Harry's original twin' as Harry and Alex are not officially twins anymore.**

**Rather in a way…triplets as Draco was added into the Evan's bloodline from the ritual adoption spell. Though each boys have their own title to get.**

**Draco is the heir of Malfoy and Snape, Harry is the heir of Evans and Prince and lastly, Alex is heir to the Potter and Blacks.**

**Adenoide: No, no it's not good which will let to Alex hating his father for giving him such thoughts about his brother. And thanks.**

**mworth1019: Different but hey, all fanfic stories are, right? That what brings the magic of creativity to life!**

**thewolf74: Yes, Alex really wants to find out the truth about his brother and see if he can reunite with him. I hope you didn't wait that long for this new chapter and I hope you can wait for the next chapter.**

**tigerlily124: 'bow' thank you and for your support**

**Destineyofme: Not sure if I will be able to type more than two or three chapters in one day as it takes a long time to think of ideas for one chapter but glad to know that you are enjoy this story. Please continue to do so.**

**gleefan2009: Right, understood but I hope you can wait for the next chapter – please don't kill me!**

**Summary: Lily couldn't take it anymore to see her youngest son being treated so badly. She decided enough was enough and flees the wizarding world with young Harry. There she meet an old friend and discovered something from her parents rather shocking to say the least**

**Pairings: Harry x Sora (OC), Draco x Lizzie (OC), Sally (OC) and Neville**

**Bashing: James Potter, Sirius Black (a bit), the Weasley's (except the twins) and Dumbledore**

**I don't own Harry Potter as all credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

Alex came back to the Gryffindor but he was about to turn the corner, he spotted Harry and his father talking to each other.

'_Why is Dad here?'_ thought Alex before hiding behind the edge of the corner.

"Harry, please son, come back to us," said James before smiling. "I never meant to make you think that you were not loved. You have to understand that your brother needed the attention."

Alex could see Harry was glaring hatefully at their father and his hands were glowing bright red.

"We could be a family again, wouldn't that be great?" said James, happily.

Harry looked down before gritting his teeth.

"Say what you want to say Potter! But I'm not going back to you or staying here in Britain! My home is at Salem where my friends and family are at!"

"But Harry, Snape is a Dark wizard and he will turn against you," said James, angrily. "He was a follower to that evil bastard, didn't you know that?"

"He wasn't a follower," stated Harry. "He was a spy to your blasted Turkey Order but quit! He was close to receiving that blasted Dark Mark!"

"Is that what he told you," sneered James before smirking. "Sorry to say this Harry but he truly was a follower. During our time in Hogwarts, he hanged out with his Slytherin snakes that were already Death Eaters. Not to mention he said that foul word to your Mother during our fifth year."

Harry frowned, "I know the truth what happen in your fifth year. I saw it in a pensive memory. You were the cause of their friendship going downhill and making my Dad call her that foul word! So stop giving me that piece of crap that you are the saint wizard!"

James step back a bit before narrowing his eyes.

"And who pensive did you see? Was it Snape's? You know that someone can fake a memory in a pensive, right? He could have lied to you!"

"It wasn't my Dad's I saw…it was Mom's," said Harry before clenching his fist. "He didn't do anything to you but you still attacked him and verbally attacked Mom about a girl defending him!"

James grits his teeth while Alex was in disbelief.

'_Dad…did you really…'_ thought Alex.

"Harry, please you have to understand," started James before getting interrupted by Harry.

"Shut up, Potter! I have enough of your bull crap! You may be my biological Father but you will never be my Dad! I'm Harrison Severus Snape, the son to the greatest Potion Master, Severus Tobias Snape and Charm Professor, Lily Rose Snape nee Evans! Do you understand me?!"

Alex watched as his twin left the hallway, leaving his dad in a state of shock. He heard him curse a bit before leaving to another corridor.

The auburn teen sighs sadly before heading to the tower and saw his friends sitting near the fireplace. He collapsed nearby where Ginny was sitting while finishing up her homework.

Hermione was sitting at an armchair with a book on her hand while Ron was playing Wizarding chess with Neville.

"So how was your meeting with your Mom, Alex?" wondered Hermione.

Alex looking down sadly, "Mione…I don't think I will ever have a chance to rebuild the connection with my brother. Dad truly hated him when we were younger just because he didn't show any accidently magic in a young age."

Neville frowns, "That reminds me of my family. They thought I was going to be a squib because I didn't show any magic until my Uncle throw me out from the secondary window of the manor. I bounced when I reached to the bottom."

Hermione covered her mouth, "You're kidding me? Your Uncle really did that to you Neville and none your family members stop him?"

Neville shook his head, "They didn't as they wanted to know if I had any magic."

"Well that is simply just wrong," said Hermione before noticing her friend's face. "Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex sighs, "Before coming here, I…saw my brother and my Dad."

"Your Dad was here?!" said Ron.

"He was," replied Alex. "But they were not having a pleasant conversation."

"What do you mean Alex?" wondered Ginny.

The auburn teen told them what he had overheard between his brother and his father before all of them headed off to bed.

In the morning, Alex and his friends headed off to the Great Hall where they could see Harry and Sora sitting together, eating their breakfast.

"That remembers me," said Hermione. "I need to look up about that magical engagement they were talking about."

"Magical…engagement?" asked Alex.

"Oh right, sorry mate, you don't know," said Ron. "Well when you went to talk to your Mom, we found out that your brother is magically engaged to that Sora chick."

"Wait – What!" said Alex.

"It's true, Alex," said Ginny before titling her head. "I would never realize it but then again, those two are always together during meal times."

"Y-You're kidding me!" said Alex before slamming onto his head onto the table. "He is already engaged to someone before me?!"

Fred leans over to Alex, "It sure looks like that little lion but hey, look at the bright side."

"Which is?" asked Alex.

George leans over to Alex's right side, "You get a hot sister-in-law and a ticket for your future children to attend to Salem Academy rather here in boring Hogwarts."

"He does have a point there, Alex," said Ginny before smiling. "May be you can rebuild your relationship with your brother by getting to know Sora or I can do that for you. She and her twin sister sometimes attend some of my classes."

"I…don't know," said Alex. He looked up to see Draco walking over the Salem table and placed his head onto the table while the others were slowly entering the Great Hall.

The auburn teen saw Sora grinning happily before jumping from her seat and hugged her twin sister while Roxy tries to pull her away.

Alex could see that Draco was asking Harry about something. He saw his brother smiling warmly to him before giving him a cup of something which made Draco smile happily.

"They…are really in sync," murmured Alex before looking down sadly.

"Alex," said Hermione before placing her hand onto his shoulder. "Don't give up hope. Show him that you do care not like your Father."

"How Mione?" said Alex as he placed his hands onto his head. "How can I if Harry doesn't want anything to do with us?"

"I don't know but I know you can think of something," replied Hermione.

"Right, thanks Mione," said Alex, softly before returning back to his breakfast.

Hermione smiled before making a face when she saw Ron stuffing his food onto his mouth again. She sighs in disappointedly while Ginny did the honors of hitting her brother.

-Nov. 13, afternoon-

Harry had an annoyed face while getting his picture taken with the other champions. He was in the library when a Ravenclaw Perfect came to him stating that he was to meet with the other champions.

But no one ever mention about nosy reports.

After the pictures were taken, a man named Ollivander came in to measure their wands. Viktor and Fleur's wands passed before the wand maker was looking over to Alex's wand.

"I see that you have been taking care of your wand very well, Mr. Potter," said Ollivander before handing it back. "Keep an eye on it."

Alex nodded before placing his Phoenix wand back into his robes.

"And what do we have here? Why is it not young Mr. Snape," said Ollivander, happily. "Tell me young man, how is your Father and Mother doing?"

"Um alright sir," replied Harry as he handed his wand to him. "Were…you friends with my parents when they attended here in Hogwarts?"

"I give them their first wands in their first year," stated Ollivander. "Your Father's was Birch, 10 inches with a Dragon heartstring while your Mother's was Willow, 7 ½ inches with Unicorn hair."

Harry smiled, "I have seen those old wands when I was younger but now they use different ones. Their unknown Element magic was unlocked and those wands didn't work for them anymore."

Alex and the others widen their eyes in shock. Severus and Lily were Elemental users as well?

"I have a feeling that would happen," said Ollivander before widening his eyes. "My…this wand…Mr. Snape, does all the wizards and witches in Salem use gems as the wood for the wand?"

"That's right," replied Harry.

The reports gasped before quickly taking out their parchments.

"My, this wand is crafted quite beautifully," said Ollivander, happily. "12 inches, Brazilian Quartz with a light brown handle and has a scale from a Heat Mermaid. Quite powerful for Fire Users and very rare indeed, thank you Mr. Snape."

Harry got back his wand and placed it back inside in his robes before smiling over to Ollivander.

"You're welcome sir and thank you for telling me about my parent's first wands. I was always curious what core and wood they were."

Ollivander chuckled before telling Ludo that the wands were in good shape and left the room.

Alex looked over at his brother as he couldn't believe he had a powerful wand. It would mean that his brother was very powerful wizard just like himself.

He was about to walk over to him when a woman came in. She was wearing a rather bright green dress, had her hair bun up and wears glasses.

"Ah champions, this is…"

"Now, now Ludo, dear, I can introduce myself. Hello everyone, the name is Rita Skeeter and I represent the _**Daily Prophet**_."

"Not her," murmured Alex.

Harry frown, "Don't like her or something?"

Alex pulled his brother and placed his arm around his shoulder, "She likes to twist things around from her interviews and there are times that she gets information without even being there – some of them are not supposed be revealed into the public!"

"It sort of sounds like she has an animagus form," said Harry before making a face. "There is no freaking way I'm getting interviewed by her."

Alex was about to agree when they were pulled by their collar. Both young teens turned their heads to see Rita smiling over to them.

"Let's start with the younger champions, shall we?"

Harry and Alex were dragged by the reporter to the back of the room and shove them into small cupboard before entering herself and shutting the door.

She waved her wand and transformed a few boxes into chairs before taking a seat and magically summoned a feather pen and a notebook.

"Now boys, we do we start?"

Harry and Alex looked at each other before sighing in defeat and took their seats.

"The only thing you need to know is our names and some of our education, nothing more Madam Skeeter," stated Harry before glaring his eyes. "If you ask anything about my childhood, I have the right not to answer you, understood?"

"C-Crystal," said Rita before clearing her throat. "State your names, what schools you are attending and what year you are in."

Harry was about to let Alex go first when surprisingly, his brother let him to go first.

"Harrison Severus Snape, 7th year Salem Academy student."

"Alexander Charlus Potter, 4th year Hogwarts student."

"Snape?" said Rita before shaking it off. She smiled warmly towards them, "Tell me, why you two entered into the tournament? For Fame or for Glory? Or was it for the money?"

"Neither," answered both.

Rita frowned, "What do you mean?"

Harry who was slightly surprised from his brother's reply looked over at Alex. The auburn teen gave him a look as if he was telling him to tell the reporter the truth.

"We were forced," answered both.

"Someone placed my name when I was miles away from here," said Harry.

"And someone from Hogwarts placed my name into the Goblet while I was in the library with one of my friends," said Alex.

Rita eyes sparkle as she was indeed going to get a juicy story from the former Potter twins. Yes, she knows who they were but she didn't dare to mess with the Boy-Who-Lived as she could get fired from James Potter.

As for her knowing Harry's former name, she has her secret sources.

After the interview, Harry and Alex dashed out of the room before heading out of the castle and into the courtyard.

"Man, reporters are pain in the neck, muggle or magical," stated Harry before looking over to Alex. "So what's the sudden change? You would normally snap at me."

"…I…I've talked to our Mom, she told me the truth what happened between you and Dad," replied Alex. He bite his lip, "I'm really and truly am sorry. It's because of me that Dad ignored you but please you have to understand that I was only trying to protect you…I guess."

Harry widen his eyes before sighing, "If you are truly sorry then apologize to Draco, he is your brother now. We all carry the Evans blood."

"No problem, I will do anything," said Alex before smiling. "Hey, why not have a little Quidditch game with my friends against your friends? What do you say?"

"I don't see why not," replied Harry before frowning. "Shouldn't you be going back to class?"

Alex laughed nervously, "Yea about that…I'm not very good with Potions so it's not necessary for me to return."

Harry glared slightly before grabbing hold onto Alex's robes, "Like hell you are ditching."

"But Harry, how can I make that potion in such a short time?" said Alex. "Not even Hermione can help me finish it."

"Ah bro, you are looking at the top Potion student in Salem Academy," stated Harry as they were going down to the dungeons. "I can guide you through the potion with ease and you can get a higher grade too."

"You…You really are going to help me," said Alex, softly.

Harry shrugs his shoulders, "You may be an arrogant and spoiled brat but you are still my brother who needs desperately help on his education."

"Shut up Harry," said Alex before smiling. "But thanks."

The raven teen nodded before the two of them entered to the class and took a sit. The Potion professor was a man in his mid-forties with a slight glare on his eyes.

"I take it that he is not fond over you," whispered Harry.

"No, not since in my first year when I accidently exploded my cauldron," explained Alex before frowning. "But it wasn't my fault. It was Ron that forgot to remove the cauldron from the fire to place the quills inside."

"That's sort of wrong," said Harry. "Almost every wizard and witches get that potion wrong even though it is a beginner level."

"Try telling that to him," murmured Alex before getting to the right page of the potion book. "Alright so I need to make an Antidote. Which one of these is best for me to make?"

Harry looked over at the Antidotes before spotting one that his brother can do.

"The Pepperup Potion is the simplest potion besides the Cure of Boils. Your Potion Professor can't give you a bad grade if your potion is slightly wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"Look at the ingredients," stated Harry. "None of them are dangerous if you accidently get it wrong or get the steps incorrectly. Sure you get a small puff of smoke but other than that the potion will be either useless or wouldn't work properly."

"One Bicorn Horn, thirteen black Beetle eyes, mandrake root and a vial of Dragon's blood," murmured Alex before looking over at the thirteen steps. "I…think I can finish this potion just in time."

"Let me get the ingredients while you get the water started," said Harry.

Alex nodded before filling the cauldron with water and heating it up. The rest of the potion class, Harry helped Alex with his potion assignment before the two headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Where have you been Harry?" asked Draco. "No one has seen you since morning!"

"If you want to know dear brother of mine, I was at the library before being called to get my wand measured for the incoming task," stated Harry. "Afterwards I was interviewed by this woman named Rita Skeeter."

"But where did you go after the interview?" asked Dan.

"Um well…true to be told, I sort of hanged out with Alex," replied Harry.

"And why would you do that?" asked Lizzie. "He's been rude to you since you came here."

"Is it all older siblings like that?" stated Harry. "Besides, he is still my half-brother and I would like to get to know him before judging him through Potter."

Draco shook his head, "You have such a strong heart little bro. Alright, I will give him a second chance but only if he apologize."

"I second Draco," said Shun while the others nodded.

"Well I am gladly to tell you that he challenged us to a friendly game of Quidditch after dinner," said Harry with a grin. "Who's game?"

Dan, Sora, Jackson, Lizzie and Draco grinned like the Cheshire cat while Marucho and Lelouch nodded.

After eating, Harry and his friends headed outside to meet up with Alex and his friends. Since the Quidditch field was being used for the first task, Alex told him to meet up at the front entrance.

"You made it," said Alex. "Let me introduce you to my other friends. This is Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and the Weasley twins, Fred and George."

"Greetings little Snape," said Fred.

"Pleasure meeting you and your twin," said George.

Ron covered his face, "They are doing it again."

Sora giggled, "Sevie and Dray do the same thing but I find it hilarious and quite entertaining."

"Well let's start the game. Who's playing what position?" asked Dan as he magically summoned his broom. "Dibs being a Beater!"

"Keeper for me!" said Sora, happily.

"Second Beater," said Draco.

Once everyone decided what position to play, Lelouch was about to start off the game when they heard someone calling the Snape twin's name.

Harry and Draco looked down to see two people heading over to them.

"No way!" said the Snape twins. "Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony!"

Alex looked down to see his godfathers coming towards them. He gestured his friends to go down and meet with the others as well.

Harry and Draco dashed over to Sirius and Remus before tackling them to the ground.

"What in Merlin's name?" said Alex before shaking his head. "You know about Harry, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus?"

"Um well…sort of – Moony a little help here," said Sirius.

"How about you kids play your game first before we go to Lily and Severus," suggested Remus, softly.

"I'm in!" said Dan while the others nodded.

-The Snape Quarters-

"Remus and Sirius, what a pleasant surprise," said Lily, happily. "Sev, guess whose here?"

Severus walked out of the kitchen before widening his eyes.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Can't a mate visit their old friends?" asked Sirius, dramatically. He placed his arm around Severus' shoulders, "So what have you been up to, Raven?"

"You have no idea," murmured Severus before frowning. "Your best mate Potter is causing trouble once again."

"You're kidding," murmured Remus before sighing. "What happen this time? Is this has to do anything with the Tri-Wizard tournament?"

Severus sighs, "In some way but first, does Dumbledore or Potter know you are here?"

"Not at all," replied Remus. "We got an owl message that you were where from Mathew."

"James actually send an owl message this morning stating that Lily has returned and will be trying to get her back from you Raven," said Sirius. He took out the letter and handed them the letter.

Severus and Lily looked over at the parchment while Harry and Draco were telling Alex how Sirius and Remus would visit them every summer.

"Well that would explain why they didn't come over during the summer," murmured Alex before smiling. "What did you guys do with them?"

"Draco would hang out with Sirius and they would try to prank people, harmless pranks while I Remus and I would go to the library or any other historical sites in Salem," replied Harry.

"Bookworm," murmured Alex while Draco nodded.

"Freaking hell, two against one!" said Harry, dramatically before sticking out his tongue.

Draco and Alex smirked playfully at each other before tackling Harry and pinned him onto the ground. Draco was holding onto his left arm while Alex was holding onto his right.

"No fair!" shouted Harry. "Let me go guys!"

"Nope," replied both.

"Alex, Draco let go of your brother," said Lily as she walked over to them. She sighs, "It would seem that Potter is not going to give up on me becoming his wife again or rather his Mistress."

"He doesn't deserve you Mom!" shouted Alex as he let go Harry's arm. "If he truly loved you, he wouldn't have married my stepmother!"

"Alex is right Mother," said Draco as he let go of Harry. He smirked, "I say let's give him his own taste of medicine."

Sirius' eyes shine, "And what do have in mind, little Dragon?"

Draco grinned before telling his plan to get back at James Potter for his wrong doings.

-Morning, Great Hall-

Draco and Harry had told their friends about what's going to happen soon and let them into the prank. The Snape twins allowed Alex to inform their friends to let them know about prank as well.

When Alex and his friends entered to the Great Hall, Harry sends out Dust to his godfathers. They were going to send a message to Potter to come over to Hogwarts.

Sirius wrote that they were going to help him get back Lily.

Within a couple of minutes, there was booming laughter out of the Great Hall before James, Sirius and Remus were entering the Hall.

"Ah good morning to you all," greeted Albus. "Remus and Sirius let me introduce you to the Headmasters of Salem Academy, the Lexine's."

"Morning," greeted Sirius. "But I thought that the schools of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang are participating into the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"Indeed, Madam Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff are here," informed Albus. "But it would seem that the Goblet added another student from another school to partake the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"Which would explain why you are here Madam Lexine," said Remus.

"That's correct," replied Yuki. She too was informed of the small prank and couldn't wait for James' reaction.

"Which one of you student was selected?" asked Remus.

"You wouldn't believe it, Moony but it happens to be my young son, Harry," replied James, happily. "To think that my son goes to Salem Academy, it was no wonder I couldn't find Lily and Harry for all this time."

"Harry?" asked Sirius. "Harry is here? Where is he, Prongs? I haven't seen my youngest godson for who knows how long."

James frowns, "That's the thing…can we use your office, Headmaster?"

"But of course," replied Albus before guiding them out to the Great Hall.

Yuki smirked before leaving as well and headed over to where Severus and Lily were waiting at. She winked at them, "Showtime you two. Should I owl the currently Lady Potter as well?"

"That would be interesting," said Lily before nodded. "Please do Headmistress Yuki."

Yuki nodded before the three of them separated.

Dust returned to Harry with a small message saying to head over to the Headmaster's office. The raven teen handed the letter to his twin before gesturing Alex to head out of the Hall.

The Snape twins' friends and Alex's friends wanted to see what is going to happen but they know that all of them wouldn't be able to fit into the headmaster's office.

Instead they were going to wait out of the gargoyle that is blocking the office.

-Headmaster's Office-

James just finished telling Sirius and Remus what has been happening for the past weeks when they heard the door knock.

"Come on in, Severus and Lily," said Albus. "What can I do for you?"

"We are just come to tell you – Oh! Sirius, Remus, how have you been?" asked Lily.

"Lily?" said Remus before smiling. "Where have you been? James has been looking all over for you and Harry for who knows how long."

"Is it true that Harry is an Elemental user?" asked Sirius.

"Hold on, you two," said Lily. "I have been living in Salem with my husband, Severus and yes, Harry and his brother, Draco are Elemental users."

Sirius and Remus blinked a bit before noticing Severus standing by Lily.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Looks who's crawling back from his dungeon. Tell me what did you do to Lily to make her marry you, Snape?"

"I don't have to answer to you Black but knowing you and you pea brain of yours, I did absolutely nothing," replied Severus, angrily.

"Lily, please think about Alex and Harry," said James before smiling. "Look I know that it was wrong for me to ignore my young son but give me a second chance. We can be a family again."

"I already told you Potter that I am not leave my family from the likes of you," replied Lily before narrowing her eyes. "Are you going to ditch your current wife just so that you can marry me once again?"

"Alina?" said James before shaking his head. "I only married her because she was good with Alex. I wasn't really in love with her. She was good looking for a pureblood but I love you."

Lily shook her head, "If you truly loved me Potter, you wouldn't have remarried! You have a daughter for Merlin sake! Are you going to abandon her now? Is she not showing any magic like Harry did when he was younger?!"

James stepped back as he didn't know how to answer. His youngest child, Catherine was his princess and no one dares to harm her.

He was about to reply back when the door opened and came in was Harry, Draco and Alex.

"Mom, Headmaster Lexine wants for you to give a lesson today," said Harry before widening his eyes. "Uncle Padfoot? Uncle Moony?"

"Harry!" shouted Sirius, happily before messing around his hair. "How have you been, kiddo?"

"We heard that you go to Salem Academy and live with your Mom and Snape as your stepfather," said Remus.

Harry and Draco titled their heads, "What are you talking about? You saw us just last summer before we went to classes."

James' face fell, "Wait – What?!"

Sirius couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing before wrapping his arm around Severus' shoulders. Remus was chuckling a bit while Alex had a slight smirk on his face.

"W-What's going on here?!" snapped James before gritting his teeth. "Padfoot, why do you have your arm around Snivellus like that?"

Sirius sighs before looking serious towards his best friend, "Prongs, stop calling Raven that god awful childish nickname. We are not children anymore!"

"What's wrong with you Siri?" asked James. "We both know that Snivellus is a blasted Dark wizard since we were in school! He is a blasted Death Eater and you know that!

"Were you going to think of the same way as me if I was sorted into Slytherin just like my family," said Sirius, angrily. "And what about Remus? He is a werewolf, a dark creature."

"That's different!" snapped James. "You were different from your evil family and I would never abandon Remus even if I found out his secret much earlier."

Remus narrowed his eyes, "You sure? When you were selecting someone to be your Secret Keeper, Sirius suggested me but you thought it wasn't a good idea. Why was that?"

"I…well…you see…it just because you were so busy during the First War," stuttered James. "I…I didn't want to add more stress to you Moony."

"Unlikely story Potter," said Severus.

"Now that is out of the way," said Alex before nodding to his half-brothers. Harry and Draco nodded before the three of them tackled Sirius and Remus onto the floor.

James and Albus were completely speechless.

**-Break Line-**

**Surprise! Duh-Duh-Duhhh! Sirius and Remus were secretly friends with Severus! And they are the Godfathers for Harry and Draco!**

**Next chapter: 100% First task, Narcissa wakes up and Yule Ball.**


	8. AN - Important to read!

**Hello to all of my readers!**

**Warning this is important for all to read and while I have a bit of eyesight returned back to me.**

**On May 2nd, I told all of you that I was going to undergo a minor surgery. A tube will be placed behind my back so that the right kidney can be drain as that kidney was starting to fail/die on me.**

**It was a successfully surgery but what the lazy hospital didn't do was to give me antibiotics afterwards.**

**On Thursday, I had sudden chills and was sweating that my mother had to send me to the ER. They found infection, my chest was tightening and had a fever so I was admitted to the hospital for at least three days.**

**When I was released, I was given pain medicine and antibiotics. One of the medicine effects is effecting my eyesight.**

**I can sometimes barely see the words in my laptop or there are times that I can't see them at all.**

**Today (May 23) I am able to see just enough to type this updated for you all as I know you guys are waiting for an updated but right now I can't do that until i get fully better.**

**So for the time being...'sigh' my stories will be on hold until further notice.**

**I'm sorry but please be patient everyone, until then! **


	9. Friendship revealed & First task

**Me: Hello my Harry Potter fans and followers! I wonder what we should be called…**

**Yes, surprise, surprise! I was finally able to update after…how long has it been? Three months…? I don't remember…**

**First off, let me explain that my blindness was caused from the Antibiotics and found out that I am a bit farsighted so that didn't help either.**

**Since my Author's Note, I have been going in and out of the hospital cause the kidney was getting infected quite easy but they were not so bad that I had to stay at the hospital.**

…**I just didn't like the sudden chills and the blood coming out from the tube though as those are some signs for when the infection kicking in. Once the blood shows up, my mom calls my aunt or taxi and take me to the hospital before the infection gets worse.**

**Also, they did a scan to see how my kidney is working…another bad news. It turns out that my right kidney has been working 50% and is a bit smaller.**

**Today (August 9), I had to go back to the hospital to change the tube and bag for a new one. It went pretty fast and it didn't hurt but rather…a weird feeling as the back was numb so I felt when the surgeon was replacing the tube and all.**

**And yes I was awake but all was good…until I got home and the numbness has died down and the pain is…well yea, it hurts.**

**I have to have this new tube for another three months and if the percentage does not increase, then I will undergo a real surgery. I really hope it does improve as I never endure a real one before…**

**Well I think that covers what has happened to me for the past month or so. I would like to thank those who read/fave/alert this fanfic and took their time on reading it.**

**Those who reviewed:  
Chapter 7: white collar black wolf, Duvessa Lilian Snape, thewolf74, Ern Estin 13624, Wishfull-star, mworth1019, Penny is wise, tigerlily124, lilyflower101 Sarahamanda Klaine and Flying Chrissy.**

**Chapter 8 (Author's Note): Hikari Nova, dream lighting, RedIceWolf, Nigelcat1, LunarRazorblade20, egastin77, blackwhitewolfgirl17, kassa71, mizzrazz72, Comet Moon, Dragonemperess, lilyflower101, dreaming thrugh time, lisicarmela, yugioh4ever, ladilyn, lego50, Guest#1 and tigerlily124.**

**white collar black wolf: I'm glad that you like the last (real chapter) and I hope you like this one.**

**Duvessa Lilian Snape: It was painless but when I woke up, I felt the pain afterwards and had to stay overnight because of the pain but I'm (finally) fine now. Thanks for your support and here is the long waited chapter and I thank you for your patience.**

**thewolf74: Why thank you but if you have any ideas for pranking then please do let me know and I will use it in a future chapter or place a bonus chapter, enjoy the real chapter.**

**Ern Estin 13624: Hehe I don't really hate Sirius but what do hate is his immature nature. I would imagine if Sirius met Severus first then they could have been friends, no matter the house seeing as Sirius didn't have any hate to his cousin Andy or Narcissa. Albus, I truly hate so BASHING for me and a nice deserving pranks for the old coot along with James bloody Potter…um enjoy the chapter. **

**Wishfull-star: Glad you love the prank and the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**mworth1019: Thanks for the support and I am a bit better but I still need to have the tube for another three months before the doctor decides what do to. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Penny is wise: 'bow' Thank you and oh how I love to mess around with Senior Potter as he deserve it on how he treated Severus throughout their school days. Enjoy the chapter.**

**tigerlily124: Thank, thank you hehe…hope you love what Alina is going to do, emjoy!**

**lilyflower101: 'laughing' I was thinking the same think when I was typing the prank.**

**Sarahamanda Klaine: I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you find this one also good. It took me quite some time to finish the one chapter so enjoy.**

**Flying Chrissy: Thanks and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**For the reviews in the Author's Note, I really appreciate them. I'm glad to know that you guys will wait until I get better, which I am…I just have to be careful on when I get Antibiotics as it causes me to have blurry visions.**

**(It doesn't help that I am a bit farsighted as well.)**

**I thank all of you for your support and prayers. Even my mother was surprised when I told her about the reviews…not to mention one review was in Spanish as she only speaks it.**

**Hikari Nova, some doctors can be lazy or right down don't listen to what their patients have to say. They only want the benefits of what a doctor job can give or 'cough' what kind of assistant nurse they get. I'm sorry for you lost…too bad magic is not real if not I would so happily curse those foul of a doctors into insanity for not curing your father. **

**I believe that is all and if I did miss something, sorry as I am still a bit numb from the back. Anyway, onward to the waited chapter!**

**Summary: Lily couldn't take it anymore to see her youngest son being treated so badly. She decided enough was enough and flees the wizarding world with young Harry. There she meet an old friend and discovered something from her parents rather shocking to say the least**

**Pairings: Harry x Sora (OC), Draco x Lizzie (OC), Sally (OC) and Neville**

**Bashing: James Potter, Sirius Black (a bit), the Weasley's (except the twins) and Dumbledore**

**I don't own Harry Potter as all credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

James stood there in shock before grabbing onto Sirius' arm.

"Padfoot, what in Merlin's name is going on around here?! Why are you in friendly terms with-with that Death Eater?!"

Sirius frowns and yanked his arm from James' hold.

"First off, he is not a Death Eater. Secondly, he's my best friend," replied Sirius, seriously.

"What?!" shouted James while Albus slumped onto his chair. "H-How is that possible?!"

"It happen before we started Hogwarts," said Sirius. "I was trying to look for you in the train when I noticed that every compartment was filled, minus one. I entered and saw Raven sitting with Lily. I asked if I could sit with them for a while and they agreed."

"We introduced ourselves and started talking about our families," said Lily.

"Indeed and what's shocking to learn about Padfoot is that our home lives was quite the same," said Severus. "But the roles were switched. While my Father was the one that was abusing me, Padfoot's Mother was mentally abusing him."

"We sort of made some kind of connection and we became friends," said Sirius before frowning. "But that's when you entered and started insulting Raven without any reason."

James grits his teeth, "That's because the Snape's and the Prince's are blasted liars and practice dark magic! What if he was telling you lies about his home life?!"

Lily crossed her arms, "Because I saw how cruel Sev's Father was to him while his Mother barely did anything to help him."

"Sounds familiar?" said Sirius. "My Mother yelled and shouted at me while my Father did nothing. He would just stand there and let her do anything to me."

"That was different!" said James. "You were sorted in Gryffindor which tells me you were a good person while Snivellus was sorted in Slytherin where all Dark wizards go to!"

"Stop it James," said Remus, softly.

"Stop?" said James, angrily. "You're telling me to stop this bastard for ruining my perfect family and now my best mates?! Lily should have stayed with me to take care of our son! Then I wouldn't have to remarry Alina!"

"What?"

James widened his eyes before quickly turning around to see his wife, Alina standing next to Yuki Lexine.

'_How in Merlin's name did they enter?'_ thought Albus before smiling nervously to them. "W-What can I do for you ladies? I didn't hear you come in."

"That's none of your business Headmaster Dumbledore," replied Yuki, coldly before smirking. "My, my such drama brewing around here. Don't you agree, Lady Alina Potter?"

"Indeed," said Alina before marching over to James.

"N-Now Alina dear…it's not what you think – You know that I love you!" stuttered James, nervously. He held up his hands in a defensive matter, "Why don't you return back home where we can talk about this later?"

Alina tilted her head before smiling over to him sweetly and raised her arm.

Slap!

James reached onto his cheek which was red and was slowly getting slightly bruised.

"How dare you used me like that, you-you arrogant Potter?!" snapped Alina, angrily. She turned around and headed over at the floo, "…don't expect me home. I'm leaving and taking my daughter!"

James widens his eyes in panic before chasing after his wife through the floo.

Alex scratched his head, "Well…I guess I wouldn't be seeing little Cathie growing up now."

"At least you still have us," said the Snape twins.

"And our little sister, Eileen," said Harry.

"Not to mention, Sally, our cousin," said Draco.

"Will they be coming over here in Christmas?" asked Alex.

"Most likely," replied the Snape twins.

"Okay, now I know how Ron feels like," murmured Alex.

"Really now, was it that necessary for all four of you to do that to James," said Albus after recovering from his shock. "I believe you four should apologize to him before his wife leaves him."

Yuki snorted, "Oh please Dumbledore. You have no power and authority over them. They are not your children and you shouldn't show favoritism to Potter."

Albus slightly glared at her before clearing his throat.

"Very well but I still think they should apologize as this little 'set-up' could lead a divorce. Alex could lose the only Mother figure he has ever known."

"Headmaster, Alina may have been a great Mom to me and I do adore my step-sister but I prefer my real biological Mother and brother," said Alex before frowning. "It was not right for my Dad to tell me lies about how my Mother left and Harry being a squib."

"I-I see," said Albus.

"Well best be going Headmaster," said Harry before grabbing Alex's arm. "We need to get ready for the first task – see yea Mom and Dad! Let's go you two!"

Draco nodded before grabbing Alex's other hand and the Snape twins dragged Alex out. Sirius and Remus laughed while Lily and Severus shook their heads.

"We must be going as well," said Yuki before glaring over at Albus. "I warn you know Dumbledore, the Snape's is under my protection. If I find out that one of them gets hurt, I will not hold back on killing someone."

Albus widens his eyes before nodding his head, slowly.

Meanwhile, the Snape twins and Alex went to the courtyard where they told their friends to meet them after the prank was finished.

Sora grinned before running over to Harry and jumping onto him.

"Ah!" yelped Harry before the two fallen on the ground. The others laughed at small brunette's innocent action while Roxanne and Vienna were shaking their heads.

"So did the prank work?" asked Dan.

Draco smirked, "But of course."

"Oh Ron, you should have seen my Dad's reaction about Uncle Siri and Snape being secret friends," said Alex. "Not to mention…my Step-Mom heard everything as well."

"Is that…a good thing?" wondered Hermione.

Alex shrug, "Most likely that my Step-Mom will divorce my Dad and will be leaving the manor with my little sister."

"I don't see how this prank is a good thing then," said Ginny.

"We hope that it will finally knock some sense to Potter," said Draco.

"Lady Potter was told about this beforehand and will decided to stay with him or not," said Harry as he got up from the ground while still having Sora hugging his arm.

"It depends on how he apologizes to Harry and Snape," finished Draco.

"Like that is going to happen," said Alex and his friends.

"Well that's set and done, what's the game plan for the First task?" asked Shun.

Harry and Alex faces dropped.

"You guys have no idea what's going to happen in the First task, do you?" stated Marucho.

"No!" said the former twins.

Yusei frowns, "Then how in the world are you two going to pass the First task if you guys don't know a thing about it?"

Harry and Alex's faces were pale.

"Ah! There has to be some kind of clue to what the First task is going to be about!" snapped Lizzie before marching over to Harry. "Think on what the annoying British man told you!"

"He hardly said anything about it!" said Harry. "No clue or hint of it."

"Merlin, what are we going to do?" wondered Alex.

Lelouch thought for a moment, "Has…the tasks been the same subjects?"

"Well the much we know about the tasks," started George.

"Is that each task is a different element of some kind," said Fred.

Vienna nodded, "That's about right. Each task is designed to test the Champions' courage, intelligence, resourcefulness and magical ability."

"But that doesn't say anything about the First task," said Hermione.

"Wait a moment! Alex, my older brother send me an owl saying that he will be coming over here," said Ron.

"Which one?" asked Alex before snapping his fingers. "Is it Charlie?"

"Who's Charlie and how does this solve the First task?" asked Jackson.

"Charlie is our old older brother," said Fred.

"And he works as a Dragon Tamer in Romania," said George.

"Dragon Tamer?" said Dania before scratching her chin. "If the First task is based on Dragons then it would be a breeze for Harry but not sure about Potter."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Simple, Dragons are immune to all spells because their scales protect them," said Lizzie before smirking a bit. "While Potter is only just a wizard; Harry is a Fire User with a Dragon partner."

Alex faces pales, "I'm died! Merlin's beard – I'm died!"

"No, you're not!" shouted Harry. He grabbed Alex's shoulders, "Starting tomorrow, you'll be training with me and Dan. You will be learning on how to deal with a Dragon."

Alex widen his eyes before smiling, "Thanks Harry but…we don't know what type of Dragons they will use in the task."

"Which is why after dinner, you two will be with me at the library, looking for the Dragon's weaknesses and strengths," said Yusei.

Harry nodded while Alex made an annoyed face. That's when Sora's stomach started to growl.

Roxanne made a face, "You hungry – again!"

"I can't help it!" said Sora before pouting. "I was too excited about the prank that Sevie and his brothers did this morning…I didn't finish my breakfast."

Harry shook his head before grabbing onto his girlfriend's hand, "Come on, it's almost time for lunch anyway."

Sora smiled happily before walking with her boyfriend back inside the castle.

Lizzie sighs sadly before carefully looking over at Draco. She grip hold onto her skirt before walking over to the blond, "D-Draco…can…can you…I mean – would you like to seat with me for lunch today?"

"Sure, let's go before Sora finishes everything at the table," said Draco before grabbing hold onto Lizzie's hand.

The younger Rhea cheeks went completely crimson and had a goofy grin on her face.

'_He's holding my hand…he's holding my hand – This better not be a freaking daydream!'_

Shun shook his head while Dan lean over to his best friend's ear.

"So when do you think that she will confess her feelings to Draco?"

"I have no idea Dan but knowing my sister…" said Shun before closing his eyes. "It's going to take something awful for her to reveal her feelings to him."

"Wait so Lizzie likes Draco," said Ginny.

Diana nodded, "Right on the nose, little Red but there is a problem."

"Do you mean Parkinson?" asked Alex as the group entered the castle.

Roxanne shook her head, "Not just that…Draco has a soul bound like Harry. It's going to break her heart when she finds out that she is not Draco's chosen mate."

"Soul bound?" wondered Hermione. "So Harry and Sora are not magically engaged?"

"Well typically a soul bound is a deep bond that is forged between two people, either from birth or some sort of a connection," explained Diana.

"You can say that Harry and Sora are like Ying and Yang," said Lelouch. "One completes the other, in both magically and physically."

Hermione and Ginny were in awe while Alex, Ron and the Weasley twins were in disbelief.

They entered in the Great Hall to see Sora happily eating her sandwich while Harry was reading a book with a cup on his hand.

Alex shook his head but as he and his friends were about to seat at the Gryffindor table, Draco stopped him.

"Want to eat lunch with us? You can taste some American food," offered the blond Snape.

"S-Sure," said Alex before looking over at his friends. "What do you think guys?"

Ron and the others nodded before going over to the Salem Academy table and enjoyed their American lunch.

-First task, Nov 24-

Alex was pacing around the tent while Harry was talking to Fleur in French. Viktor was standing not too far from the entrance while Cedric was sitting and tapping his chin, nervously.

It wasn't long for Albus, Igor, Olympe, Yuki and Ludo entered the tent.

"Ah good day Champions," said Albus, happily. "Gather around please. Now you waited, you wondered and at last the moment has arrived."

That's when Bagman step forward while carrying a silk purple bag.

"Alright Champions, form a circle around me if you please," said Bagman.

Fleur and Olympe were on his left while Viktor and Igor were standing by them. Alex and Cedric were on his right while Harry and Yuki were in front of him.

"Now Miss Delacour, if you will," said Bagman as he opened the purple bag where a puff of smoke came out.

Fleur looked nervously at the bag before reaching out to the bag and took out a mini green dragon.

"Ah a Common Welsh Green," said Bagman before moving on.

Fleur, on the other hand, looked at the mini dragon with unease before looking over at her headmistress for support.

"Mr. Krum," said Bagman as he handed the bag to him.

Viktor just reached out and grabbed whatever his hand can get. He took out was a scarlet red and golden dragon.

"Ah a Chinese Fireball," said Bagman before moving onto Harry. "Mr. Snape?"

Harry sighs before reaching out to the purple bag and carefully grabbed hold onto a dragon. He took out was a metallic grey-silver dragon.

"Oh! A Ukrainian Ironbelly," said Bagman, excitedly before moving on again.

Harry looked closely at the mini Ironbelly before scratching the top of her head. He could hear the dragon's purr, telling him that she liked it.

"Mr. Diggory," said Bagman as he handed the bag.

Cedric sighs before reaching out to the bag and took out a silvery blue dragon.

"A Swedish Short-Snout," said Bagman before moving to the last person. "Mr. Potter?"

Alex took a deep breath before reaching out to the bag and took out the last dragon. It was black and had a lizard-like appearance.

"The Hungarian Horntail," said Bagman in awe.

Alex bites his lip as he couldn't believe he got the most dangerous dragon known to Britain. That's when he looked over at Harry who got the largest dragon in recorded.

'_I guess we both got kicked in the ass,' _thought Alex.

"Now these four mini dragons represent real dragons and each of them is given a golden egg to protect," started Bagman. "Your objective is quite simple, collect the egg. This you must do and each egg contains a clue which you cannot hope to proceed."

"Well good luck to you all," said Albus before leaving the tent along with Igor and Olympe.

"We have selected who shall go first and Mr. Diggory, you're up first," said Bagman before leading Cedric out of the tent.

Alex was getting nervous after hearing what was happening before his curiosity took over. He walked to the opening of the tent to see that Cedric was trying to sneak behind the dragon while she was being distracted from the transformed wolfs.

Unfortunately Cedric slipped and got the dragon's attention.

Alex watched as the older Hufflepuff dodged the incoming fireballs before getting hold onto his egg. The auburn teen sighs in relief before slumping onto a nearest chair.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Harry as he walked over to his half-brother.

"N-Not really," replied Alex before looking over at him. "How can you be so calm? We're going to be facing two Dragons that are very dangerous!"

Harry sighs before sitting down next to Alex, "You have to be calm if not then the Dragon will smell your fear and will attack. You have to let the Dragon know that you mean no harm to her and her eggs. Remember that."

"R-Right…um," said Alex before laughing, nervously. "Mind if you help me calm down?"

Harry nodded before the two sat at the floor and started to meditate until it was Harry's turn.

Alex watched as Harry walked calmly out of the tent. He stood by the entrance of the tent to see the Ironbelly in his true size.

It was as big as the field itself.

Harry slowly approached at the dragon before sitting down, nearby at the dangerous dragon. He whistled to get the Ironbelly's attention, it worked.

She looked down and growled at the unknown scent that was near her children. The Ironbelly was about to fire, the unknown scent became familiar.

The scent…It was a scent of a dragon but what kind and why?

Harry smiled softly before slowly getting up but the Ironbelly started to growl at him. He held up his hands in a defensive manner before pointing to the nest.

"I'm not here to hurt you or your unborn babies but rather, I'm just here to remove a fake golden egg if you allow me."

The Ironbelly slowly calm down before lowering her head and sniffed Harry's head.

The young Snape smiled before scratching the top of her head. Once again, she started to purr but was still unease about this unknown and familiar creature.

Harry tapped his chin to think on how he can get the egg. He already has a bit of the dragon's trust but how can he get the dragon to know about the golden egg?

That's when he remembered that there is a spot where all dragons happen to fall asleep when they are scratched. Harry knows as he recalls Jackson doing it to his own dragon partner if he had trouble fallen asleep.

'_Now where is the spot?'_ thought Harry before scratching behind the Ironbelly's ear. He watched as the dragon went down with calm look on her face.

"Well…that's solves that problem," murmured Harry before grabbing the golden egg. Everyone was speechless before starting clapping.

The judges: Albus, Igor, Olympe and Ludo gave Harry high points. Currently the leading board is Fleur is fourth, Viktor is third, Cedric is second and Harry is first.

Alex sighs before getting up and stood by the entrance and waited for his name to be called.

-St. Mungo's-

Nurse Lana was just finishing giving Narcissa her potions and was about to leave the room when she heard a soft moan.

She walked over to Narcissa and gasped before running out of the room.

"Healer Joana! Mrs. Malfoy has woken up!"

Narcissa placed her hand over her head before slowly getting up and noticed she was not at her home. She looked around to see that she was at St. Mungo's but why?

And where are her husband and precious baby?

She was about to get up when Healer Joana and Nurse Lana came in.

"Lady Malfoy, please don't get up," instructed Joana. "You're in no condition to be stand up right now."

Narcissa was about to ask but when she was about to talk, she couldn't. Her throat was so dry and she felt so weak.

Joana casted the diagnose spell on her and looked over or readings. She nodded her head before smiling over to Narcissa, "Despite being in a magical coma for over 12 years, your vital signs are in perfect condition."

'_12 years in a coma?!'_ thought Narcissa in shock. _'Then who's been taking care of little Dragon? And where is Lucius?'_

"Send an owl to Lord Severus Snape and Lord Sirius Black. Informed them that Lady Narcissa Malfoy has finally woken up," ordered Joana.

Lana nodded before leaving the room.

"S-Sev'rus…S-Siri," said Narcissa, hoarsely.

"Ah yes, Lord Black would come and visit you, time to time but not very much. For Lord Snape, he came every weekend with a little blond boy that I believe to be your son," explained Joana before frowning. "But after five months, he stopped coming but we did received an owl from him."

Narcissa was glad to know that Severus took custody of her baby boy and soon she will be able to see him once again. But once she heard that they stopped visiting, she was a bit worried.

Did something happen?

Was her little Draco alright?

What of her husband?

"He wrote to us that he was going to move to America and wouldn't know when he will return," said Joana. "He took your young son with him. That was the last time we ever saw him Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa widen her eyes before having a tear running down her check.

"But not too recently, they came for a short visit," said Joana before pointing over at a flower vase. "Lord Snape and young Draco with his family bought you those lovely flowers."

Narcissa looked over to see a set of Blood Orchids to her right.

'_My sweet son bought these – wait! Severus has a family? He's married?! Since when?'_

"Why don't you lay back down while I go get you something to eat?" suggested Joana. "Your stomach wouldn't be able to handle rich foods right now so we have to take it slow to introduce you to solids, Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa nodded before pointing to her throat.

"Ah your voice will return once your strength is a bit stronger," replied Joana before walking to the door. "I will bring you your meal."

Narcissa nodded and watched the healer leave her room. She sighs sadly before laying back down and looked over at the Blood Orchids.

'_I need answers and the only ones that can give them are Severus and Sirius. I hope that I can leave this place where I can be with my son after for so long being separated from him.'_

'_I wonder how he looks like. Is he like his Father? Is he sweet? Does he even go to Hogwarts? Shouldn't he be in his 4__th__ Year by now? He is 14, right?'_

'_Oh Merlin, I can't wait to finally see my son again.'_

-Hogwarts, Snape Quarter's-

"I'm alive!" shouted Alex before slumping onto the couch. Harry and Draco shook their heads before sitting down with Alex.

The auburn teen barely got his golden egg since the Horntail was quite furious and took it out at Alex. He was glad that Harry had his own dragon chase him down with his broom if not; he could have been burn like bacon.

But now the leading board is that Alex and Fleur is tied in four, Viktor is in third, Cedric is in second and Harry is in first.

"Well we have some time to figure out about the Second task," said Harry as he looked over at the golden egg. He walked over to the room he shared with Draco, "I'm not going to solve this until after Yule Ball."

Draco nodded while Alex had a confuse look on his face.

"Yule Ball?" wondered Alex.

"You don't know about the Christmas event for the Tri-Wizard tournament?" said Draco.

"Um…I have been in a few banquets and balls but no one mention there will be a ball in the tournament," said Alex. "Do we have to attend?"

"Yes Alex," replied Lily. "It is required for the Champions to bring a date as they start off the ball with an opening dance."

"Aw come on!" shouted Alex.

"Hey if you need help finding a date, I'm your man," said Sirius with a grin on his face. "There is no witch that doesn't want to date this handsome wizard."

"Oh yes, Padfoot, those girls loved your brilliant comments and gifts," said Severus, sarcastically.

Remus smirked, "Ah yes. What did that McDonald did to you again?"

Sirius frowns, "How was I supposed to know those blasted chocolates were laced with the Burping potion?"

Severus and Remus laughed while Lily shook her head.

"What did she do Mom?" asked Draco.

"Let's just say that Sirius wasn't able to…sit properly for at least a week," replied Lily.

The Snape twins and Alex winced.

"No thank you Uncle Siri," said Alex.

Sirius was about to protest when two owls tapped on the window. Lily walked over and opened the window and let the owls enter.

Each owl went over to Severus and Sirius. The two took off the letter before the two owls left the room.

Severus looked over at the letter before widening his eyes when he saw the St. Mungo's seal on it. He quickly opened the letter before reading it.

_**Dear Severus Snape,**_

_**We like to inform you that Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black has finally awaken.**_

_**Nurse Lana**_

"Cissy…Cissy is finally wake," whispered Sirius after reading his letter before smiling softly.

"Who's awake?" asked Alex.

Severus and Lily looked at one and the other before Severus walked over to his eldest son and placed his hands onto his shoulders.

"Narcissa Malfoy, your biological Mother has finally woken up."

**-Break Line-**

**Duh, duh…duuuhhhhhhhhh!**

**Narcissa is finally awake from her coma but will Draco have the courage to see his biological mother after for so long?**

**Alex gave Lily a chance and slowly liking the idea of having Draco and Harry as his half-brothers but will Draco give a chance to Narcissa?**

**And what will Alina do? Will she divorce James or continue living with the arrogant pureblood? Find out the next update!**

**Next chapters: Narcissa gets some visitors, Yule Ball and surprise heritage revealed!**


	10. Narcissa & Yull Ball Preparations

**Me: Hey there everyone! How was 'Fantastic Beast and where to find them'? Was it good? Do I need to watch it? Give me a little review feedback if you would.**

**Now a little summary for what has been going on since my last update:**

**First, my mother has recovered and is back by my side. Second, I had to spend in the hospital (again) cause they found infection on both kidneys, blood and stomach. Third, after discharging from the hospital, I was going in and out of the ER for about three times in the last four weeks. Lastly, there is a chance that the doctor will have to remove the dying kidney.**

**All said and done, shall we continue? I would like to thank those who took their time to read this update and to those who fave/alert this story, I thank you.**

**To those who reviewed: white collar black wolf, Sarahamanda Klaine, Penny is wise, Hikari Nova, silvershadowseek, aerind, Wishfull-star, jrzygurl89, Fallow53, Merlenyn, femalefarrier, adrianaconcepcion105, lilyflower101, slytherclaw7, sexy Seren and – I thank thy.**

**To Dawn of Erised and BeholdTheMetatron1946: BACK OFF! I know my grammar is still horrible including my spelling but I'm still working on it! My Beta Reader is busy for the time being so right now I just update it how much I can fix up before she can fix it up herself!**

**I do plan out my chapters beforehand! I have a notebook with many ideas for this one story just like my other stories!**

**My other readers, have you guys read their reviews? Do you like how they 'try' to help me?**

**By the way Dawn, some of your so called future thoughts are not true. Did you think on how Draco and Harry will ever get along with Alex? Will they accept him as their half-brother? What about James and Dumbledore?**

**This is my story and how it goes is under my eye, not either of ours – understand! Leave me be and my stories if you don't like them or it's under your perfect grammar status!**

**Now to the nicer reviews:**

**White collar black wolf, Sarahamanda Klaine: I'm glad that you like the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Penny is wise: 'Thinking' No, Sirius is single but…you my reader might have given me an idea for the near future chapters – enjoy the update! I have some planning to do!**

**Hikari Nova: 'Sighs' I'm working on it as my Beta Reader is busy right now. Please just bear with it until further notice, alright? I'm glad that you like it though.**

**Silvershadowseek: Glad you like that chapter and hope you enjoy this one was well. Thanks, I do feel a bit better…for the time being.**

**Aerind: Thanks, I try my best to make sure everything makes sense and thanks for the support. Hope you enjoy this updated chapter as well.**

**Wishfull-star: 'Bow' Thank you and I do believe Draco has gain some traits from his 'magical' twin, Harry like bravery, right? Enjoy the update!**

**Jrzygurl89: Mm…I will take a note on that vote but shall we see what lays in the future chapters, shall we?**

**Fallow53: 'Bow' Thank you so much and hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Merlenyn: You made not bad points but Draco will be meeting his mother along with the rest of the Snape's, Remus and Sirius. As for Draco's soul bond…it's already been revealed in my pairing list.**

**For Alina's chose on staying with James…still thinking about it but I think I have an idea. And for Dumbles…I highly doubt he will do anything stupid, knowing how powerful the Headmistress of Salem is but can't say much about James… 'smirk'**

**Femalefarrier: Don't worry I will continue onward until I have finish it! Enjoy the updated chapter!**

**adrianaconcepcion105: I'm glad you like my story and hope you enjoy this update one as well. Enjoy!**

**Lilyflower101: 'laugh' Yes, a family reunion but it's not going to be pleasant in some way…you just have to read the chapter to find out. Enjoy!**

**Slytherclaw7: And I'm grateful to everyone that supports me which drives me to better myself with my spelling and grammar issues. I'm glad you love my stories and hopefully my future ones as well.**

**Sexy Seren: Sorry for the long wait but here you go!**

** : Same review but different story…glad to know that you love my other stories as well. I hope you enjoy this update.**

**Anyway, onward to the waited chapter!**

**Summary: Lily couldn't take it anymore to see her youngest son being treated so badly. She decided enough was enough and flees the wizarding world with young Harry. There she meet an old friend and discovered something from her parents rather shocking to say the least**

**Pairings: Harry x Sora (OC), Draco x Lizzie (OC), Sally (OC) and Neville**

**Bashing: James Potter, Sirius Black (a bit), the Weasley's (except the twins) and Dumbledore**

**I don't own Harry Potter as all credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

-St. Mungo's, Nov. 27-

Severus, Draco and Sirius were walking over to Narcissa's room while Lily, Remus and Harry went to some stores to get a few things including some lunch for all of them.

When they reached to her room, they saw that she was reading a book.

Severus gave Draco and Sirius a certain look before walking over to Narcissa and cleared his throat. She looked up to see the Potion Master and gave him a warm smile.

"It's good to see you Severus."

"Indeed Narcissa. How are you feeling?"

Narcissa tapped her chin before wincing a bit, "Sore…the healers told me it's going to take a while for my body to adjust. I'm also under a strict liquid diet for about a month or so before moving onto solid foods."

"Understandable," said Severus. "Your body needs to regain its strength back once again. No doubt you'll be going through physically theory within two months."

"That's what the healer said but I don't like being treated as a baby," said Narcissa, slightly annoyed. She crossed her arms before widening her eyes, "Sev! W-Where – Draco?! Where is my baby?"

Severus sighs, "First off, you need to remember that it's been twelve years since Draco has last seen you and viewed you as a Mother. It's going to take quite some time for him to understand Narcissa."

"I see," murmured Narcissa before remembering something. "The healer…she mentioned that you moved to America but why? And when did you get married? Who is the lucky witch?"

"First let me introduce you to your son," said Severus before gesturing Sirius and Draco to move forward. "Not only that, your cousin came to visit as well."

"Nice to see you are awake," said Sirius, happily.

Narcissa smiled softly before widening her eyes to see a young teenager with short blond hair with a strand of black hair on his left side and has grey-greenish eyes.

He was wearing a black jacket with white trimmings, a white shirt underneath, black pants with white on the side and a white tie with a small crest that hand a wand and a sword that cross each other.

"Draco this is Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, your biological Mother," introduce Severus.

Narcissa smiled, "Sev, are you positive that his fine young man is my sweet little dragon? You've grown so much and are quite handsome. I hope we can rebuild our relationship though time, Draco."

"Um…thanks I guess Lady Malfoy and maybe we can," said Draco, softly.

Narcissa frown, "Come now sweetie, you don't have to call me that. I'm your Mother and such you should be calling me that."

"Cissy remember that Raven's wife took the Mother role when they moved to America," stated Sirius. "Draco will understand that you are his biological Mother but I highly doubt he's ever going to call you 'Mom' or 'Mother' anytime soon."

"But-But…who is your wife Sev?" asked Narcissa again before glaring over to him. "And you haven't told my why you moved to America?"

Before Severus could reply, the doors opened and came in was Lily, Remus and Harry.

"Draco, here," said Harry as he handed him two books to his brother. "I was able to find a decent Quidditch book that shows a few moves and an adventure novel that you might like."

"Thanks bro," said Draco before grabbing hold onto the books. He looked over at his biological mother, "Cissy if I may call you that for the time being, this is my magical twin, Harry. The woman with red hair is my adopted Mom and next her is Remus but Harry and I call him Uncle Moony."

"L-Lily?" said Narcissa in disbelief. "But I thought you married my distant cousin, James? How come – How are you married with Sev, here?"

"It's…quite a long story Narcissa but we will explain when Remus takes the boys back to Hogwarts since they have lessons to attend," replied Lily.

Narcissa had a small frown but nodded her head. She then turned her head over to Draco, "Now sweetie, what did you mean that Harry is your 'magical' twin? You never had a twin. It was just only you, me and your Father."

Draco and Harry looked at each before looking at their parents.

"We will explain that as well but later," said Severus. "But what we can tell you is the reason why Lily and I moved to America with the boys."

"You see Narcissa, it turns out that the Evans and the Snape families were purebloods and original came from America," started Lily.

It took about an hour for Lily and Severus to explain to Narcissa and what has happen for the past twelve years. At the end, Narcissa was speechless and dumbfounded.

'_And there is still more,'_ thought Narcissa.

"I wish you could have met our daughter but sadly she had to stay back in Salem with my Uncle and his wife since she just started her education," said Lily.

"Maybe next time," said Narcissa before looking over at Sirius. "Cousin, do you know how long I will be staying here? And where is my husband? I don't want to sound rude but why is he not taken care of Draco instead?"

Sirius frown, "They haven't told you?"

"Told…me what?"

Sirius sighs and ran his hand over his hair, "Your husband…Lucius…he was arrested and send to Azkaban for his crimes of being a Death Eater. Since there was no one to take care of your son, the guardianship went over to Raven since he was his Godfather."

"Lu-Lucius…in Azkaban," said Narcissa in horror. She shook her head, "No! You're-You're lying! Lucius told me that he stopped being a Death Eater when Draco was born! He didn't want his son to become a killer!"

Remus and Severus sigh while Sirius walked over to his cousin and placed his hand over to her shaken shoulders.

"I'm sorry Cissy but I'm not lying. Frank suggested to the Ministry to have all the supposed named Death Eaters to be questioned by using Veritaserum…Lucius confess his secrets to the court."

Narcissa widen her eyes before started to sob uncontrollable while holding onto her cousin dearly. Sirius sighs before giving her some comfort.

Draco had a sad look on his face before walking over to her side and placed his hand over to her shoulder. "Hey everything is going to be okay. Since Uncle Siri is the current Lord Black, he can draw out the divorce papers and you can move in with him."

"S-Sirius…you're the current Lord Black," said Narcissa before frowning. "But how? I thought you were disowned by your Mother."

"True that old hag disowned me but since there was no one else to take the Lordship, I was given that title by default," replied Sirius.

"Oh," said Narcissa before making a face. "No offense Siri but I never did like your home. It always gave me cold chills whenever my sisters and I would visit."

Sirius smiled, "You don't have to worry about that. Before Lily divorced James, she would help me and Remus to clean up that old place."

Lily smiled, "It's quite welcoming now and I removed those beheaded house elves' heads. The current house elf was displeased at first but I explain to him that it wasn't right to display something so…barbaric so openly and where young children could see."

Narcissa sighs in relief since she hated seeing those beheaded house elves.

"Well I better take Harry and Draco back to school," said Remus before smiling. "It's great that you are alright Narcissa and I hope you get better soon."

"Thank you," said Narcissa, softly. She then looked over at her son, "I know…it's going to be difficult for you to see me as your Mother but I would still like to rebuild our bond if you don't mind."

Draco nodded, "Sure Cissy, I would like that but you need to include Harry as well. We do almost everything together."

"Well not everything," said Harry as he crossed his arms. He smirked, "You dear brother loves to play Quidditch during your free time while I on the other hand, would go to the Potion lab to create new potions."

"At least I know how to have fun," argued Draco.

"Hey I will let you know that creating a new potion can be fun," argued Harry back.

"Oh really," said Draco.

Severus and Lily shook their heads with a smile on their faces while Narcissa just sat there in complete disbelief. Sirius and Remus were laughed before Remus pulled the two teens to the door.

"See you later," said Remus before leaving with the boys.

"Do…Do they always fight like that?" wondered Narcissa.

"It's rare but yes, they do," replied Severus before taking a seat by Narcissa's right. "Strangely those two hardly fight. Arguments, yes but they never fight."

"We believe it has to do something about their magical connection," stated Lily before smiling. "It's almost like they share the same mind or reading each other's thoughts."

"I guess anything can happen if they are magical bonded," murmured Narcissa before looking over to them. "So…how is it possible that Draco and Harry are twins?"

Severus and Lily looked at each before sighing.

"It's all started when Lily left Potter with Harry back to the muggle world…"

-Hogwarts, Dec. 10-

"Mr. Potter, a word if you please," said McGonagall.

Alex sighs before staying at his seat while his friends walked out of the classroom. Knowing them, they will be waiting for him outside of the doors.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," said McGonagall, calmly. "I just want to inform you that in December 25, there will be a Yule Ball where the Tri-Wizard champions or in these case Quad-Wizard champions are required to attend the ball along with their dates."

Alex widens his eyes, "Y-You're kidding me?! You're serious, Professor? You're not joking, right?"

"I don't joke Mr. Potter," stated McGonagall. "Now off you go. I believe your friends are waiting for you outside."

Alex nodded before packing up his things and left the classroom.

"So what did Professor McGonagall want?" asked Ron.

"…I need to attend this ball in Christmas," replied Alex, softly.

"You mean the Yule Ball," wondered Hermione.

Alex nodded, "That's right. The champions are required to attend with…their dates."

"That means you have to start looking for a date, mate," said Ron as they were going to the Great Hall. "Harry is safe since he can take his girlfriend to the ball."

Alex made a face, "But I'm horrible asking a girl out. Uncle Siri and Dad are horrible giving out advises about girls."

"What about your biological Mother?" wondered Hermione. She took her seat at the Gryffindor table and started filling up her plate, "Or you can ask Harry for help."

Alex thought for a moment, "You know Mione, you're right. I'll ask Harry and Sora…it's going to be weird if I ask Lily for help."

Hermione and Ron gave him a weird look.

"What?" asked Alex. "It's going to be weird calling her 'Mom'. For the time being I'm just going to call her by her first name or Aunt Lily."

"I can see your point," said Hermione while Ron nodded his head as he had his mouth full of food once again.

Alex and Hermione shook their heads.

"You really need to learn table manners mate, if not you are going to have a difficult time finding a date for the Yule Ball," stated Alex before spotting his half-brothers. He shouted, "Harry, Draco! Over here!"

The Snape twins smiled before going over to the Gryffindor table along with Sora and Lizzie.

"What's up, Alex?" wondered Draco as he took sit by Ron while Harry sat next to Alex. Sora and Lizzie sat by Hermione.

"I was wondering if you got the news about the Yule Ball," replied Alex.

"Oh that, yea I got it from a 7th year student while I was training with Dan," said Harry. "I don't have much to worry since I am taking Sora to the ball."

"Told you," murmured Ron, softly.

Alex glared at Ron before looking back at Harry.

"Mind giving me some advice on how to ask a girl out on a date? Uncle Siri and Dad give horrible advices."

"I don't mind but you should really ask Sora and Lizzie," pointed out Harry. "But it was Lizzie who pointed out that I had a crush on Sora before knowing about the soul bond."

Sora giggled, "Sevie is right. I know I had this warm feeling when I was around with him and when I saw who I was soul bond, it explained everything."

"A…warm feeling," murmured Alex before blushing crimson red.

"Oh! Don't tell me you have a crush already," said Lizzie, excitedly. She was jumping up and down, "Who is it? I can so totally help you out!"

Alex bite his lip, "…Promise you wouldn't be mad mate."

Ron titled his head, "What do you mean?"

"I-I…I sort of have a crush on your little sister for about two years now," replied Alex.

Ron dropped his fork; Hermione was grinning crazy while Sora and Lizzie were in awe.

"That is so adorable!" said Lizzie. Then she turned her head over to Ron, "Alright, tell me everything what your sister likes so I can form a plan!"

Ron sat there for a moment before glaring over to his friend.

"You promise you are not going to hurt her feelings? You promise you are going to protect her and keep her safe?"

"Of course!" shouted Alex. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her! You know me since we were little, Ron."

Ron sighs before looking over at Lizzie, "I will give you a list by the end of the day of Ginny's dislikes and likes."

Lizzie clapped her hands, "Perfect! And Alex…just be yourself when you ask Ginny out. Don't try to sound cool or something got it?"

Alex nodded his head before giving them a smile, "Thanks guys."

"Question, do you know how to waltz with a girl?" wondered Sora, innocently.

Alex blinked a bit before he started to freak out.

"Merlin's bread! No I don't! What do I do? What do I do?"

"Wow, easy there brother," said Draco, calmly. "For this situation, Mom can help you out. She was the one that taught Harry and I about dancing before we got some tutors."

"That's going to be weird," murmured Alex.

"True but it's a great opportunity to spend time with Mom," said Harry. "Draco here is going to spend time with his biological Mother during the weekend. I was invited as well."

"I guess you two are right," said Alex, softly. He bites his lip, "So…how was your training?"

"Brutal," replied the Snape twins.

"Really?" wondered Fred, leaning over to Harry.

"Mind telling us about it," asked George, leaning over to Draco.

The Snape twins looked at each other before grinning, "Why not show you instead."

"Brilliant!" said the Weasley twins, happily.

Ron and Alex made an annoyed face before slightly slamming their foreheads onto the table.

"Would you two stop doing that?"

The Weasley twins and the Snape twins thought for a moment before smirking playfully at them.

"Nope!"

Hermione, Sora and Lizzie giggled upon seeing the faces of Alex and Ron were making while the two set of twins were grinning happily.

After their meals, Harry and Draco took Alex and his friends over to where they would train. The Snape twin's friends joined in onto showing their element magic.

Lizzie on the other hand, was talking to Ron while Sora and Roxanne were distracting Ginny. The pink hair witch really wants to help the two of them, seeing as both had a crush on each other.

'_If only I had some courage to tell Draco how I really feel,'_ thought Lizzie.

**-Break Line-**

**Winter's coming and the champions are getting ready for the opening dance. Can Alex have the courage to ask Ginny to his date? What about Lizzie?**

**And what's this? What high status does the Lexine's have in Salem? Not only that, Alina had finally decided what to do with her marriage to Potter.**

**Find out next update!**

**Next chapters: Yule Ball, heritage revealed and Alina's decision.**


	11. Author's Note - new

**Hello to all of my readers!**

**This is an important and update message for all you need to read but first - Merry Christmas! I hope everyone had a wonderful time with their families and friends. It was pretty alright with just my mom and me and got pretty good gifts from my closest friends that I think of them as siblings.**

**Alright now the reason why I have not updated was first, I got a bit sick but not too much but then my...father was sick then my mom. I had to take care of them while I was still a slight sick that I failed to noticed that I was getting infection in my kidney...again so - antibiotics once again! And you know what happens when I take them - blurry vision!**

**Right now my vision is slight blurry so I had time to type this for you guys.**

**Then my sister came over along with my new nephew which by the way he is so small and my sick niece. Not soon after, I got worse to the point where I had to go to the ER but couldn't since it was raining hard and we don't own a car or the money to take the taxi.**

**I'm barely getting better though but to make sure, I'm going to the doctor's on Monday. I need to get better...you see...**

**In my original author's note, I stated that I was supposed to have my surgery today on the 29th but, surprise, surprise...since I am sick the doc thought it would be best for me to recover from my cold and coughing. My surgery day has been rescheduled until February but I am grateful for your lovely supports...but wait that until February, k guys.**

**If you have any ideas for this story, please to tell me as I am a bit stuck on it.**

**If I haven't updated then - have a happy New Year's guys!**


	12. New Update!

**Hello to all of my readers!**

**First off, I'm sorry for not updating for quite some time but if you have not read my other stories that I have been updating, you will know that on February 23, I had my rescheduled surgery. It was well and now I'm recovering so I have to take it easy for the next three months or so.**

**I'm just barely started to walk and all but during my time recovering and bedridden, I re-read this story and found it...um well of course some mistakes I guess but never the less, I am planning to re-edited this story completely. Don't worry, the storyline will be the same but I'm going to add a few more things into it like how Harry and Draco became friends with their friends in Salem Academy and maybe show how Potter meet his second wife. A few wands will be changed but I think the dragons and familiars will be the same.**

**I will have this old version up still until I repost the new one when I have chapter one finished. With better grammar and all and better explanation about a few things.**

**If you my fellow readers have some ideas, please tell me in a review or send me a PM.**

**Well, ciao for now guys. And please do wait patiently for the new post for Magical Twins. **


End file.
